A simple song
by jj87
Summary: Andy has tickets to a concert with couples who will she have going with her? rated M for sex scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

Andy bounced into the station happy as she had been in a long time. she had broken up with Luke exactly a month ago and was settled into a new house, her own she decide what the hell and bought a town house in between Traci and Sam's streets. Sam had been back from undercover as soon as he heard it happened, she was worried and gutted when he left but he was home safe now, for her. he was there for her as a friend, it was to soon for anything more. she also had another reason for being so happy. She was nearly attacked by four friends as soon as she made it over to them.

"Did you get them?" Traci asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Maybe" Andy replied.

"Oh come on Andy, did you?" Dov asked just as excitedly as Traci.

"Hell yeah" Andy squealed pulling something out of her bag. "eight tickets to One Republic next Saturday night, front row."

"Front row, shut up" Gail grabbed a ticket "oh my god Andy I love you" she squealed pulling Andy into a girly hug.

"Dude you are so awesome" Chris said looking at the tickets.

"Oh my god that Ryan is not going to know what hit him" Andy replied excitedly "he is so so hot. maybe we should wear our uniforms and get back stage."

"Even hotter than me McNally ?" Sam grinned as she blushed. "where you guys going?" he asked looking over Andy's shoulder at the tickets. One Republic, no way I love them. didn't think you lot liked them."

"Are you kidding!" Andy yelled. "They are the best band ever."

"Get a move on guys, parade in five" their sergeant said passing by noticing they were all still in their street clothes.

"Okay guys gimme the tickets, I'll keep them all together" Andy said taking back all the tickets as they all went to get ready for a day on the streets.

Sam was with Andy as usual they were driving around "so who is going to this concert ?" Sam asked Andy who was humming 'stop and stare' one of his favourite songs to herself.

"Oh, Chris, Gail, Traci, Jerry, Dov and a date, me, and… You" she replied smirking.

"Me ?" Sam yelled.

Andy laughed "yes, you Sam."

"How did you know I even liked them?" he replied glancing at her.

"Come on Sam, I know you love them. The cds in your house, the tones on your phone" Andy smiled.

"Wow, I don't know what to say Andy." Sam smiled widely at her.

"Just say thanks McNally and I'll be picking you up on the night" Andy smiled again.

Sam smiled, "thanks McNally and I defiantly will be picking you up. How much where they ?, I'll sort you out later."

"Nothing Sam it's on me." Andy said looking out the window.

"No way Andy, I'm giving you the money, that is too much."

"Sam just take my gift for letting me stay at yours until I found my own place." Andy said looking pointedly at him.

"Andy I did that because I care, not for something in return. Sam replied glancing at her again.

"Well this is my way of saying thank you, and I know you care which is why you get a ticket to the best concert ever in my company, instead of a plant" Andy laughed.

"Well McNally thank you, you really know how to boost my day. Let me take you for a drink later then."

"Sure a drink I can do" she smiled Sam smiled back. The radio talking pulled them back to focus.

They headed off to the scene, Andy back to her humming and Sam smiling to himself, he could not believe she had thought of him he loved the band so he was even happier .

Shift had ended And Sam went to find Andy, he opened the door to the locker rooms quietly to hear her singing. He smiled and listened

**My god amazing how we got this far,**

**It's like we're chasing stars,**

**Who's driving shiny big black cars,**

**And everyday, I see the news,**

**All the problems we could solve,**

**And when a situation rises,**

**Just write it into an album,**

**Singing straight to cold,**

**But I don't really like my flow no,**

Sam stepped back as she started humming making her way to the door, she stopped when she seen him outside "hey you waiting for me ?"

"Yep you ready ?" Sam replied.

"Yep let's go" Andy said heading to the exit.

They were not long seated when Callaghan approached her. "Andy can I have a word in private?" he shot a look to Sam in saying then even though Traci and the others where there.

"Okay" Andy replied getting off her stool and following him outside, "what is it ?" She asked.

"Look Andy, I want to tell you this before someone else does" Luke looked nervous "Jo is, well Jo is, she's pregnant" Luke said looking at Andy guilt written all over his face.

"And you thought you would tell me why ?" Andy asked a little hurt but wasn't going to show him.

"Because" Luke stopped and sighed. "Because she got pregnant in the hotel when we .. I.. you know"

"You cheated on me yes I know Luke. Well nothing I can do about so congratulations I guess" Andy said fighting the tears, "I need to get back Luke" Andy said pushing pass him.

Sam noticed her mood change he also noticed Callaghan's worried glances at her. She had been back ten minute and had not said a word she was just looking into her glass. "Andy can I talk to alone for a moment?"

Andy looked a little Angry "what you get someone pregnant too ?" She asked a little bitterly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Andy then to Sam.

Sam looked shocked he shook it off and pulled her outside. Their friends gazes following them until Traci put it together. "That bastard" she yelled.

"What?" Noelle asked.

"Obviously from Andy's comment to Sam Jo is pregnant and it happened when he cheated, that prick. I will kill him" Traci yelled.

"Now that you mention it I seen her run out of the office holding her mouth a couple of times and she hasn't been drinking coffee either." Jerry said scratching his head. "Will Andy be okay?"

"She will be fine, as long as she has Sam and we don't mention it" Chris said a little disgusted he wanted to go knock Callaghan off his stool.

Outside Andy was pacing, Sam was watching. "You going to tell me what happened?" he finally asked.

Andy stopped and looked at him "Jo's pregnant" she said sadly "from the time he cheated."

"Oh" Sam said coming down the steps "I'm sorry Andy" he said pulling her into a hug. "Better her than you I guess."

Andy looked up at him "how so ?"

"Well what if it was you and he cheated then. He would be dead now between me, your dad, Diaz, Epstein, Jerry, Ollie and even Nash. Peck has a temper too. Noelle can be feisty too." Sam said laughing a bit.

Andy began to cry, Sam had an idea. The song she was singing was also another favourite so he gave it a shot,

**I need another story **

**Something to get off my chest,**

**My life gets kinda boring,**

**Need something that I can confess,**

**Till all my sleeves are stained red,**

**From all the truth that I've said,**

**Come by it all honestly I swear,**

**Thought you saw me wink' no**

**I've been in the brink,**

"Sam, what are you doing?" Andy asked still hugging him.

"Singing McNally, to you .What does it look like?" Sam said singing again.

**So tell me what you want to hear,**

**Something that'll light those ears,**

**Sick of all the insincere,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

**This time don't need another perfect lie,**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

Andy laughed "thank you Sam, I really love that song" Andy said as she lifted her head up to meet his gaze, he was smiling down at her.

"So what do you want to hear ?" He asked her.

Before she could reply Traci stuck her head out the door and began walking when she saw the back of Andy, she couldn't see Sam. "Andy I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Traci stopped walking "oh" she saw what position they were in. "Sorry I guess you're fine" she grinned and walked back inside.

"This conversation isn't over" Andy said pulling Sam back inside and took their seats. All the guys were grinning "what's so funny?" Andy asked.

Ollie pointed over her shoulder "my boy is now a man. I am so proud."

Andy looked over to where Luke was sitting with an ice pack on his nose. "What happened? she asked.

"Diaz was defending your honour" Jerry said.

"Chris did this?" Andy only noticed him and Gail were gone. "Where is he?"

"He punched Callaghan right off his stool. Gail took him home to calm him down." Dov said "he was so cool Andy, Luke never saw it coming, heck we never saw it coming. It's Chris for god sake, he wouldn't even stand on a spider."

"Oh I better call him" Andy said pulling out her phone.

Sam stopped her "Peck has it, let him cool off you can thank him tomorrow, now how about I get you home. Epstein you need a ride?"

"Sure thanks Sam" Dov said downing the rest of his beer and grabbing his coat.

"Anyone else need a ride ?" Sam asked.

"Nah were good Sammy, I got Noelle and Jerry has Traci. You get off we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ollie slapped him on the back.

Andy walked over to Noelle and slipped an envelope into her pocket, she whispered in her ear. Noelle nodded and smiled clutching the pocket. "Night guys, Traci give Leo big kiss for me." Andy said walking off to catch up to Sam and Dov.

Sam made his way to the truck, Andy climbed in between him and Dov, After dropping Dov off Andy still didn't move over. Sam smiled to himself Andy was humming, "you know you can sing out loud Andy I won't laugh" Sam said grinning as she shot him a look.

"I don't sing well" Andy replied.

"Yes you do, I heard you in the locker rooms you have a beautiful voice. Come on lets hear it"

Andy was stunned, 'he thinks I have a beautiful voice well one verse couldn't hurt' she started off humming first then she began to sing quietly,

**Oh got no family I can blame,**

**Just don't let me disappear,**

**I'mma tell you everything,**

**So, tell me what you want to hear,**

**Something that'll light those ears,**

**Sick of all the insincere,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

**This time don't need another perfect lie,**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

Sam smiled as she repeated the chorus again and finished with '**all my secrets away' **he really did love that song. "Andy that was great you know I love that song?"

"I know" Andy replied "can I see your phone for a sec ?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

" I want to check if you have a song now give" Andy said putting her hand in his jean pocket. She felt him tense up, she grinned and gently grazed his thigh as she pulled back with his phone.

She messed around for a few minutes with it the handed it back to him. "Call me" Andy said giddily.

Sam frowned but did it anyway, he smiled as '**so tell me what you want to hear' **ect came from her phone.

"Now let me call you." Andy said. Sam laughed as the same song came from his phone.

"Good Andy I like it" he laughed again.

"That is now officially our song" Andy smiled.

"Oh we have a song do we?" Sam grinned.

"Well you did sing it to me dummy" Andy giggled moving closer to him.

"So McNally" Sam said shifting in his seat, that touch hadn't gone unnoticed by him. "What do you want to hear, something that'll light those ears" Sam laughed. "you said the conversation wasn't over. what was your answer ?"

Andy grinned and leaned in, kissing him softly pulling back she whispered "I want to hear how you feel about me" she smiled and climbed out of the truck.

Sam was stunned he hadn't even noticed she was out of the truck 'did she really just kiss me ? He pulled his phone out and dialled her number when he finally noticed she was gone. He saw her at her front door, but it was to late at night to be yelling. He put the phone to his ear and watched her.

Andy giggled and turned around to face the truck while her phone sang their song in her hand. "Hello" she finally answered not knowing why she said hello she knew it was him.

"McNally" he growled "did you just kiss me and get out of my truck?"

"So what if I did Sam?" Andy replied pulling her front door open and walking in.

"So get back out here" Sam said.

"The door is open Sam" she said hanging up and giggling, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Andy jumped when Sam ran in and stopped in front of her.

"You are evil McNally, what would you of done if I had of just drove off ? He asked.

"I know you wouldn't of" Andy smiled slyly.

"Well what now ?" Sam asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am waiting foe you to kiss me or get a beer. Which one would you rather?" Andy smiled slyly again.

Before she knew it Sam had her pinned to the door, kissing her roughly. His hands roaming all over her body. "Andy" he whispered in her ear as she pulled at his top, that was all he got out before her lips were back on him. Sam lifted her off the ground and Andy wrapped her legs around his waist, his hand travelled up her leg taking her skirt up as he went until he reached the side of her panties. He growled as she moaned at his soft touch. Finally the both came back to reality, Sam sighed and put her down "McNally I can't do this, not like this."

But I want you Sam, have I not made that clear" Andy said releasing her hands from his neck.

"And I want you Andy, believe me I do. I am kicking myself that I can't just drag you into the bedroom or have you here" he pointed to where they were standing. But I don't want that for us Andy, I want this to be a proper relationship. Not a one night here and another there, and before you mention you're over dickface I know you are I have been here for that. I want you one hundred percent, you." Sam smiled as she didn't look upset.

"Okay you're right as usual, a beer it is then." Andy giggled as Sam slapped her bottom when she turned to open the kitchen door. "Hey you want to stay the night?" Andy asked handing him a beer.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, I won't sleep knowing you're next door" Sam answered taking the beer.

"So sleep in with me then, I promise no funny business, just sleep. We can go to work together from here, your house is on the way. Andy said taking a sip of her beer.

Sam laughed "anything to get me into bed McNally, fine okay I'll sleep in with you but my arm around you is as far as it goes okay ?"

"Okay" Andy laughed "so we're going on a date tomorrow."

"Really? where are you taking me?" Sam smirked.

"I'll be taking you right now if you don't get that sexy grin off your face." Andy smiled seductively.

"Andy" Sam warned "I'll sort out the date you just be ready for seven alright? now bed time" Sam moved over to her and kissed her moving her back as he went. All the way up to the bedroom, he stopped so they could get ready for bed. Andy came back from the bathroom in shorts and a tank top. She climbed into her bed before she was even lying down Sam had pulled her close to him. "Night McNally" he mumbled into her hair.

"Night Sam." Andy replied closing her eyes.

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE THE SONG IS SECRETS BY ONE REPUBLIC MY FAVOIRITE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS OF THEIRS THAT MAY MAKE AN APPEARANCE THROUGHOUT THE STORY, SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND THANK YOU FOR READING OH AND JUST IN CASE SOMEONE DOESN'T KNOW THE MUSIC IN THE BACKROUND WHEN THEY GET CUT LOOSE AND THE FIRST EPISODE AT THE START IS GOOD LIFE BY ONE REPUBLIC I LOVE IT ALWAYS PUTS ME IN A GOOD MOOD YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT ON YOU TUBE THE VIDEO IS COOL AND THAT RYAN TEDDER MAN WHAT I WOULD GIVE UP FOR HIM HAHA. UNTIL NEXT TIME STAY SAFE XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS HERE'S CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, ONE REPUBLIC SHALL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE HERE WELL IT WILL BE JUST RYAN, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF I LOVE THEM**.

Andy woke and looked at he alarm clock, it was 6 am. She didn't need to be up for another twenty minutes, it wasn't the alarm that woke her. Andy sat up and looked towards the small bathroom in her bedroom, the door was closed and the light was on, she could swear she could hear singing. She smiled and made her way closer to the door putting her ear to the door and listened,

**To my friends in New York I say hello,**

**My friends in L.A. they don't know,**

**where I've been, For the past few years or so,**

**Paris to China to Colorado,**

**Sometimes there's aeroplanes I can't jump out,**

**Sometimes there's bulshit that don't work out,**

**We all got our stories, But please tell me-e-e-e,**

**What there is to complain about,**

Andy smiled and headed for the kitchen, that was her happy song. She was officially in a good mood. Andy sat down with a mug of coffee humming to herself, a few minutes later she started singing,

**Oh this has gotta be a good life,**

**This has gotta be a good life,**

**This could really be a good life**

**This could really be a good life,**

**I say oh got this feeling that you can't fight,**

**Like this city is on fire tonight,**

**This could really be a good life,**

**A good, good life.**

Sam stood in the doorway hair still wet from the shower smiling. "Morning" he said coming to sit beside her.

"Good morning" Andy replied cheerfully.

"Why so happy ?" Sam asked.

"Because you sang my happy song Sam. I could be in the worst move ever and that song would put me in a good mood." Andy smiled

"Glad I could help" Sam laughed "look Andy, about last night. I don't want you to get the wrong idea of what I want, I didn't push you away because"

"It's fine Sam, I get it it's cool we'll take it slow okay. I better get dressed" Andy said taking her coffee with her. "There's a cup behind you" she called over her shoulder.

Sam thought he could get used to this, Andy being here when he woke up every morning. 'you're jumping the gun Sam, knock it back you're only going on your first date tonight' a voice in his head told him. "yeah but when it feels right you just know don't you ?" He asked himself out loud.

"What feels right" Andy asked coming back in fully dressed.

"Being here with you" Sam smiled.

"It sure does" Andy replied putting her arms around his neck, she smiled as his arms went around her waist "where are we going later?"

"I'll let you decide, or do you want a surprise?" Sam asked.

"Don't normally like surprises, but since it's you. I will leave it all to you" Andy replied closing the distance between them.

After a mind blowing kiss Sam pulled back "let's head before we don't make it out of the house" he smiled and kissed her once more.

"Okay do we need to stop at your house on the way?" Andy asked pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"Nope I had clothes in my truck from the dry cleaners" Sam replied taking her bag from her and taking her hand as they headed out the door.

Andy climbed out of the truck "here's Traci" she laughed as she could hear the radio in Traci's car blearing 'all the right moves' Traci and Andy loved that song it was there drinking song.

"How can you tell?" Sam heard it too "never mind" he added, he had heard Traci singing that song more times than he could count.

Andy and Sam laughed as Traci parked got out and yelled "all the right moves in all the right places, yeah we're going down" to Andy.

"Lets take this concert inside shall we ladies" Jerry replied walking over to Sam shaking his head. Traci had been really excited as soon as she had seen the tickets and had played the One Republic album non stop.

The day had run smoothly for Sam and Andy. Andy was in top form her and Traci had been texting all day about the concert plus she had her date with Sam to look forward to. She had just ran into Sam in the hallway "hey you" she smiled.

"Hey yourself" Sam grinned "everything is set for later, so you better be ready on time tonight.

"McNally" Frank interrupted them walking pass yelling. "I need you to do overtime tonight, Johnston called in sick."

"Um" Andy said looking at Sam "I can't tonight sir."

"Andy it's fine we can do another night. I'm not going anywhere" Sam smiled but he was disappointed, he was looking forward to it all day.

Frank walked back a smirk on his face "am I interrupting the first date Swarek ?"

"Your timing sucks frank you know that" Sam mumbled.

"Aw sorry buddy, but I need her and Nash tonight. You can keep her company if you want to, you up for another shift. Maybe it will be slow and you can have your date in a cruiser"

Andy burst out laughing at the thought of it Frank eyed her "not like that McNally, I would expect the gutter thoughts from him" he laughed pointing to Sam.

Andy stopped laughing and blushed "I wasn't thinking about that" Andy yelled laughing again.

"Okay I don't want to know then. Sammy, McNally enjoy your date" he air quoted and walked off.

"You're really doing overtime to spend it with me ? Andy asked.

"Well" Sam said looping his finger in her belt and pulled her closer "I was going to be with you anyway, wasn't I" he smiled.

"Yeah not in uniform and somewhere nice" Andy grumbled.

"Hey my cruiser is nice" Sam mocked being hurt "that is why you never drive McNally, she can hear you talking about her."

"It's a car Sam" Andy said rolling her eyes.

"Fine" Sam said and held out the keys, just as Andy went to take them Sam pulled them back "you don't get to drive" he grinned as she glared at him. Andy walked off to the car.

It had been about 5 hours after their own shifts, since they took the over time, Andy had fallen asleep. Sam smiled watching her, she looked so peaceful. He noticed a tour bus go by, he had an idea, he flashed his lights and pulled the bus in. He looked at Andy and smiled, he hoped his plan worked he thought as he climbed out and made his way to the door of the bus, which was now open and a young guy leaned against it.

"Problem officer ?" He asked politely.

"No, no problem just going a little fast, but I am willing to let it go if you do me a tiny favour" Sam replied looking back at Andy sleeping in the patrol car.

"And what would that be?" the young guy asked.

"Well see my partner there" he pointed to Andy. "she is totally in love with you guys, would you go and say hello to her ?" Sam asked feeling like fool but it was for Andy.

"Sure no problem, I'm Ryan by the way" the man replied heading back to the car with Sam.

"I know my girlfriend is in love with you" Sam laughed, was Andy even his girlfriend?

"Really, I'm flattered" Ryan replied. "So what is her name ?"

"Who?" Sam asked, he was too busy watching Andy.

" well both I guess" Ryan laughed, he noticed Sam looking at his partner smiling.

"Andy to both, she is my partner and my girlfriend. We had plans tonight but duty calls. Hold on a sec" Sam said he banged the window, "McNally hop to it" Sam and Ryan laughed as Andy jumped up.

"What Sam?" she said sleepily.

"I need you to take this guy, get out of the car." Sam said opening her door.

"Okay why did you let me sleep while you pulled them over?" Andy slid from her seat and pulled out her cuffs "turn around sir."

Ryan laughed "this isn't what I had in mind by saying hello."

Andy froze and her mouth fell open "oh my god" she squealed.

"Hello Andy, I'm Ryan" her took he hand and shook it. "I hear you love our band."

"Yes I do, I am totally in love with every song." Andy squealed again still not believing he was standing in front of her, talking to her.

Ryan chuckled "well it's always nice to meet a not so crazy fan, they normally throw themselves at us. You coming to any concerts ?"

"Yep Saturday, front row, can't wait" Andy replied excitedly.

"Cool I'll see you there so I'll look for you" Ryan had an idea "what are you doing tomorrow night ?"

"Nothing" Andy replied "why ?"

"Well we're having a private party, would you and your friends like to come?" Ryan asked.

Andy couldn't believe her ears "really? I mean I am okay but my friends, Traci and Gail won't be so calm" Andy and Ryan both laughed

"Well that I can deal with, hold on here, until I get some passes. Will ten do ?" Ryan asked walking backwards towards the bus.

Andy counted on her fingers, "that would be great, thank you." Andy waited for him to leave and ran over jumping into Sam's arms. "Sam how did you manage that, I am so happy" she kissed him. Thank you."

Sam put his arms around her "anything for you" he smiled and kissed her softly.

Ryan stood smiling looking on, he laughed as Andy pulled out her phone and called a number and his song 'secrets' came from the Sam's phone. Ryan watched Sam smile and kiss Andy again. Ryan came up with a plan for his concert, well the one they would be at. He waited for them to come apart before walking over. "Here you go" he handed her the passes "I better shoot but I'll see you guys tomorrow night, everything you need to know is on the pass, here is my mobile number just in case" he handed the number to Andy.

"You will thanks again Ryan" Sam said.

"No problem guys, goodnight Andy" he smiled at Andy and ran back to the bus.

Andy stood rooted to the spot until the bus was out of sight. "Damn I should of got a picture with him, Traci will never believe me."

Sam chuckled "get in McNally, she will believe you when she goes to the party, and no giving his number to anyone you hear ."

Andy called Traci straight away, Sam could no longer understand the conversation they we squealing like school girls. They were interrupted by Frank coming over the radio.

"15-05 you there Sammy ?"

"Yeah were here, what's up Frank?" Sam replied.

"You can head back in now, Epstein and Diaz are coming in to take over. Tell Nash she came come back in too, Peck is taking over for her ."

"Okay Frank on our way" Sam radioed Traci, put the radio down and rubbed his face. it was now 3 am, they had been on shift since 7 the previous morning. His bed sounded good now, he started up the engine and headed back to the barn with Andy asleep beside him, the excitement had worn her out. Sam smiled to himself, he was totally smitten he wouldn't make a fool out of himself and stop a famous singer for anybody. Anybody that wasn't Andy McNally anyway.

Andy was just putting her stuff away when Traci and Gail bust through the doors "Andy is it true what Traci just told me ?" Gail asked excitedly.

"Yep I met him, can you believe it?" Andy replied just as excitedly

"Andy I am so jealous right now" Traci laughed.

"It's get better" Andy smirked "he invited me to a party tomorrow night, and guess who's coming with me ?" She waved the passes in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Gail screamed and they jumped into a group hug. Chris and Dov came barrelling into the room guns drawn.

"Geez Gail I thought something was wrong, I heard you scream" Chris said relieved his girlfriend was okay. "What were you screaming for anyway?"

"Oh nothing, Andy just got us into a private party with the guy from One Republic tomorrow night" Gail said calmly.

"Aww no way McNally, wish we could go" Dov grumbled.

"Well Dov, if you're nice to me I just might bring you two" she said holding out two more passes.

"No way Andy, cool" Dov yelled and hugged her tight.

"Seriously Andy" Chris asked "you got us passes too ?" he smiled

"Yes Chris, how could I not, he was so nice he gave me ten passes. He really is a sweet guy, he was so easy to talk to" Andy said.

"Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming about your boyfriend McNally, but I'm heading you need a ride you too Nash?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Yeah give me five minutes and I'll be out" Andy replied closing her locker and shoving stuff into her bag.

"Thanks Sam" Traci said. Pulling her coat on Jerry had dropped her back for the overtime.

"Okay I'll be in the truck and you lot shouldn't you be working" he looked pointedly at the others who mumbled and headed off.

Sam was leaning against the door when the girls finally made their way out, they climbed in chatting and didn't stop until Traci was dropped off. Andy smiled over at Sam "sorry were just really excited."

"No worries McNally, I know I can't compete with a star. So I won't try" Sam said in a joking way.

"Funny Sam" Andy replied yawning.

"Where to, it's only 4am. Frank said we can come in at twelve later on, so my house or yours? or do you want to be alone?" Sam asked.

"Whichever is closer Sam, and we're staying together. I need to cuddle into you, that was a long ass day" Andy yawned again.

"Okay we're just at mine, so lets get you some sleep" Sam yawned too "and me too."

"Okay" Andy replied climbing out of the truck, she hadn't the energy to say anything else.

Sam led her to his bedroom and gave her one of his shirts to sleep in. He set his alarm for eleven and fell into his bed, Andy immediately moved onto his chest and they fell asleep instantly.

The time came to get up they both wished they didn't have to. Sam fell back asleep, Andy climbed out of the bed and turned on the shower to heat the bathroom For a few minutes. She walked back to the bed "Sam" she shook him "Sam time to get up sweetie" she said softly.

"Mmmh, in a minute, get back in with me" Sam reached out for her, she stepped back.

"I'm going to get a shower now the water is on, so be up by the time I come out." Andy smiled he had fallen back asleep, 'he must be really tired. Well he didn't have to do overtime in the first place, he only did it for me' Andy thought to herself she closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later she came out wearing a towel with just a bra and panties underneath it she seen Sam was still asleep. "Sam I'm naked" she burst out laughing dropping her towel in the process as Sam bolted up in the bed.

"Not naked enough for my liking McNally" he was mesmerised she was so hot in the black number she had on.

Andy grabbed her towel "come on you've got about twenty minutes before we need to leave, by the way I am wearing your clothes to the station. I have no clothes here." She added as he made his way in for a shower.

"Sure take what ever you want." Sam replied from the bathroom. His phone beeped a message from Frank '**need to see you ASAP come see me when you get here. **'Today was going to be a long day' he said to himself.'

**AND THAT IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Andy arrived at the station and went to separate locker rooms. Andy changed daydreaming about tonight, Sam changed thinking about what Frank could want. He finished quickly and headed to the office. Sam knocked on the door and Frank motioned for him to come in. Sam entered an took a seat, waiting for him to finish whatever paperwork he had in front of him.

"Sam I need to talk to you about something" Sam nodded curious to see where this was going . "Boyd called he needs you back under, starting early Sunday morning."

Sam jumped up, "No Frank, I can't do it I can't leave her, not now. I won't do it" he yelled pacing the office.

" Sam I tried to get you out of it but Boyd went over my head to the higher ups" Frank said bitterly "I'm sorry you have no choice."

Sam stood looking at Andy laughing with Epstein and Diaz his heart sunk. How could he leave her now they had just started, Sam sighed "How long ?"

"I don't know Sam, but Boyd reckons with you it could be a month." Frank replied.

"A month" Sam shot his head to Frank . "I can't leave her for a month Frank I just can't, I'll worry about her the whole time."

"She will be fine Sam, she is capable of doing her job." Frank replied.

"Have you met McNally? trouble finds her. She runs out on people who have guns pointed at her, she runs into falling down buildings after people, she got shot doing crowed control, come on crowed control!" Sam yelled "I could go on forever Frank, who will have her back if I am not here?" he said sadly.

"I am sorry Sam but you leave Sunday morning. I will keep you paired with her until then and I will let you pick her partner while you're gone" Frank placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I really am sorry buddy, it is out of my hands. You are to meet Boyd here after shift, now I have to get to parade" Frank left him in his office to calm down.

"God Damn it!" Sam yelled and kicked a chair across the room running his hands through his hair and sighed "god damn it" he said more quietly.

Chris had seen him and walked over to him, he stopped in the door way "everything okay Sam ?" He asked.

"No Diaz it's not" Sam sighed and looked at the former rookie, Andy's best friend apart from Traci. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything I can do to help" Chris replied stepping into the room and closing the door, he could tell it was serious.

"I have to go back under" Sam started. "Frank can't get me out of it."

"But Sam you can't go, Andy will be crushed" Chris said surprised at what Sam just said.

"You think I don't know that Diaz, I have no choice in the matter. Boyd went upstairs with this, Frank had already told him I wouldn't go. Anyway, I am going to leave Andy in your hands, you know her best apart from Nash. I trust you to keep her safe on and off the job. She is going to be down when I am gone. I need you and the others to do everything you can to keep her mind off me." Sam said almost pleading with him.

"Sure Sam I will be there for her as much as I can. how long?" Chris asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"A month" Sam replied "I don't want to leave her" he said sadly. "But I am trusting you to have her back Diaz"

" I will Sam I promise" Chris replied quietly he could see how much this was killing Sam and how much it was going to hurt Andy. "When do you leave ?"

"Sunday morning" Sam replied sighing.

"That's not a lot of time, it's four days away" Chris said.

" I know I'll just have to make the most of them with her, starting now" Sam said walking to the door. He stopped his hand on the handle, "not a word to anyone Diaz."

Since they both missed parade they stood together and waited for their partners to come to them. Sam smiled as Andy made her way to him with a questioning look, Peck giving Diaz the same one.

"Where were you two?" Gail asked looking at Chris.

"Diaz was helping me with something paperwork he didn't fill out properly" Sam said saving them both from more questions.

Andy shrugged "okay meet you outside in five" she said pulling Gail along talking about the party tonight.

"Thanks Diaz" Sam said stopping Chris before he walked away.

"It's no problem Sam, Andy is like a sister to me" Chris replied and headed outside to Gail.

Andy and Sam were pulled over for a break, Sam still hadn't said much to her he didn't know what to say. He watched her and smiled she was playing a new song Peck had given her. Sam listened as she played it with each word his heart sank just a little bit more.

I tries to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong,

Black** and white didn't fit ya, and all along,**

**You were shaded with patience, and strokes of everything**

**That I needed just to make it, but I can see that**

**Lord knows I failed you time and again**

**But you and me are alright,**

Sam wanted to cry and pull her close when the chorus kicked in,

**We won't say our goodbyes,**

**You know it's better that way,**

**We won't break, we won't die,**

**It's just a moment of change,**

**All we are, all we are, is everything that's right,**

**All we need, all we need, a lovers alibi.**

'How the hell am I going to tell her I am leaving ?' Sam said to himself.

The rest of shift went in silence both of them lost in their own thoughts, Andy was beginning to get worried about what was bothering Sam. She forgot about it when Gail and Traci bounced into the locker rooms excitedly. They had decided to meet the guys for dinner then go to Andy's to get ready together and all meet up later in the Penny. Andy had text Ryan to ask what time he replied ten nothing much happened before then. they all gathered their stuff and headed out of the locker rooms. Andy spotted Noelle and realised she had forgotten someone, she told Traci and Gail she would catch up and ran after Noelle.

"Noelle! Hey! wait up!" Andy yelled catching up to her, "I am so sorry I forgot to ask you something."

"Shoot McNally, I'm not in any hurry" Noelle replied.

"Well what are you doing tonight ?" Noelle looked confused at her. "It's just I have two spare passes to a private party with the guys from one Republic. If you want them their yours" Andy said holding out the two passes.

Noelle was gob smacked. "What? McNally how did you get them? I am so there" Noelle said excitedly. Thanks, I heard Sammy stopped them and got the lead guy to go over to you."

"Yeah he did he's really sweet" Andy said blushing when Noelle shot her a sly grin. "Anyway I'm sorry, I meant to give them to you yesterday but I had done overtime I was completely drained. So the plan is were meeting the guys for dinner in half an hour, Traci Gail and myself will be heading to mine to get ready together and then meet the guys in the Penny for half eight. You can come to mine too if you want. I know it's short notice but you're more than welcome."

"Sure McNally, I'll skip the dinner though. I need to round me up a date" Noelle laughed. "I'll get your address off Sammy before I leave, thanks again Andy" Noelle replied walking away. Andy smiled knowing exactly who she was going to ask .

They was a buzz going at the table where the seven friends and Dov's date Rebecca sat. Sam was the only one not joining in he was lost to his own thought swirling his pasta around the fork.

"Sam you need to focus or she is going to know something's up" Chris said to him at the bar a little while later.

Sam sighed and turned to watch Andy, although she had only meet Rebecca a week ago she was talking to her like they had been friends for years. He smiled at how welcoming she was, he had notice Rebecca was a bit put out when they first arrived. Sam took his and Andy's drinks to the table just in time to hear her invite Rebecca to her house with the other girls . He sat beside her going back to his thoughts.

"Are you okay? you're very quiet today" Andy asked concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine, look Andy I need to go I forgot to do something. I'll see you at the Penny" Sam stood up.

"Sam hold on a minute and I'll come with you" Andy said looking on the floor for her bag.

Sam kissed her forehead "you stay here I'll see you in a while." Sam was gone before Andy could reply.

Chris watched the exchange from across the table, 'damn this was going to be hard on her' he thought as he watched Andy try to process what had just happened. He smiled at Andy being Andy, she shook it off and joined in on a conversation with Traci and Jerry.

Sam was kicking himself for lying to her he was now sitting alone at the bar in the Penny after his meeting with Boyd. Until Oliver showed up anyway.

"Sammy buddy, thought you guys had a night planned ?" Oliver said taking a seat beside him.

"We do, but you know girls getting ready. Especially when there is a group of them" Sam replied chuckling. "I can't believe you said no to a pass."

"Ah not my thing Sammy, but it was a nice thought Andy had asking me." Oliver said smiling.

"Yeah she's great like that" Sam smiled.

An hour later Andy, Traci, Gail, Noelle and Rebecca sat around the kitchen table with drinks chatting about who they hoped would be at this party until it was time to leave.

Down the Penny Jerry, Dov and Chris had joined Sam at the bar. Sam had flew home to get changed and was back in a half an hour. He shot his head to the door when he heard Chris gasp and Jerry choke on his drink, there stood the girls all of them dressed beautifully. Andy stood out most to him, she wore a knee length yellow dress with black heels. Her hair fell loosely curled around her shoulders. She was a vision, Sam watched her face light up when she spotted him.

"Hey you" she said sliding into a seat beside him.

"Hey" Sam said looking her up and down, she was so hot that dress, it fit perfectly clung to her in all the right places.

"Eyes up front Sam" Andy laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Sorry can't help myself" he smirked. "what time do we leave?"

"We're just waiting on Noelle's date then we can go." Andy replied.

"Oh so Frank is coming now?" Sam smirked again when Andy hit him.

Sam be nice, she is really nervous she has never been on a date with him with a lot of people she knows there as well." Andy said.

Frank arrived and they all headed off together. They arrived at the place and a door man asked the name. Andy wasn't sure what Ryan had put her down as, she sent him a quick text she laughed as he replied hot copper +9 the doorman nodded and let them in. Andy was standing by a wall waiting for Sam to come back from the bar, she laughed as Gail attacked another member of the band.

"Hey Andy you made it up." She turned to see Ryan smiling at her.

"Yeah we did, hey how's it going so far ?" Andy asked.

"I hate these things but have to do it, glad you're here. You're the only one who talks to me normally here, is you're boyfriend not here?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah he is he's at the bar and his name is Sam. I don't think I told you in all the excitement" Andy laughed.

"Yeah you didn't, So point out all your friends" Ryan said.

"Well we're all cops, that is my best friend Traci and her boyfriend Jerry, he's a detective. That is my next in line Chris and his girlfriend Gail torturing your friend there. That is Dov and his date/girlfriend Rebecca we don't really know yet, she's not a cop though. And that is my senior officer Noelle, the guy with her is our boss Frank Best and her date." Andy smiled "and here's my one and only" Sam came over beside her.

"Hey Sam" Ryan shook his hand "I know your name now" he laughed.

"Yeah she gets carried away doesn't she. You know she yapped the whole night to Traci after you left, and then another half an hour in the locker rooms with them four. Sam pointed to Traci, Gail, Chris and Dov.

Ryan laughed "I'm not that interesting."

"So any breaks coming up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah after Toronto we're off home for a month. I miss my girlfriend terrible, the phone calls and emails are not enough." Ryan replied.

"Aww that's so sweet" Andy said taking Sam's hand. "Does she come see you when you're travelling?"

"When she can, she's a bit like you Andy" Ryan said. "Down to earth, easy going. She has a job, she won't accept I have enough money for both of us. She likes doing her own thing" Ryan said shaking his head.

"Sounds like someone I know" Sam said receiving a glare from Andy.

"So tell me some cop stories" Ryan asked glad of a normal conversation.

"Well how about the time Andy ran into a building after a woman and it collapsed on her" Sam said receiving a smack from Andy.

"No way, how did that happen?" Ryan asked questioningly.

"I'll let Andy answer that one." Sam replied.

"Well the place was burned to the ground. I was on door watch, this woman came up screaming her husband was in there, he was the owner. I tried explaining there was nobody in there, I told her to wait until I got another officer as I walked away she ran in. I had to follow her, she started pulling and pushing stuff out of her way, then next thing the whole roof came down. I managed to pin her to the wall it all just missed us." Andy looked at Sam cringe as she told the story.

"Wow that must have been really scary" Ryan said shaking his head at how calm she was telling it.

Andy nodded" it was until I heard Sam's voice on my radio, he wasn't on the scene in the first place but I was calmed down just hearing him."

"Dude you must of being going out of your mind" Ryan said turning to Sam.

"You said it, as soon as I heard officer trapped I knew it was her. Our Andy always finds a way of getting herself into these situations. I was there in two minutes talking to her. I went in with the hose monkeys as my friend calls them, and I was standing there when they cleared the way. I was never so relieved in my life to see her. We weren't even dating then." Sam laughed.

"Great story glad it was okay in the end, so how did you guys meet or is that a silly question?" Ryan laughed.

"Well Andy here took me down on her first day. I was undercover and she bust through my door, chased me when I ran, tackling me in an alley way, cuffing me and hauled me in. My cover was blown then when Jerry there hugged me and said he was glad I was back, in front of my guy who Andy had arrested too." Sam said beaming he was still proud of her.

"Ouch I'd say your face was red Andy, how long where you mad at her ?" Ryan asked.

"As much as I wanted to hate her at the time, I couldn't there was just something about her. I helped her close the case and was assigned to train her the next day and now here we are" Sam smiled pulling Andy closer.

"All's well ends well huh, just make sure I get an invite to the wedding. I'll even sing 'secrets'" he winked at Andy as she blushed.

"How did you know that was our song?" she asked.

"Well I watched you guys before I came back with the passes, and I heard Sam's phone. I seen the smiles, I'm a good in-between the lines reader. Okay I better mingle, come to me before you head off." with that Ryan was gone to someone in a business suit.

It came time for them all to go home, Ryan was being pulled away but told Andy to call him he needed to speak with her, she agreed and they all headed off. They broke up back at the Penny, Sam and Andy opting to walk rather than taking a ride from Jerry he had Traci, Dov and Rebecca in his car.

The walk was in silence, Sam knew now was the time to tell her. "Andy I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay go a head" Andy replied, her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I had to see Frank this morning" Sam started off

"Oh yeah for what?" she had stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I…"he scratched the back of his head and looked away ,this was so damn hard. "I have to go back under … on Sunday" he said sadly, he saw the look on her face and he hated himself.

"W.. what, you can't" Andy said hysterically.

"I'm sorry I really am, I can't get out of it this is orders from upstairs. I really don't want to leave you" he said taking her hands.

Andy stepped back "you're leaving me?" she said as a tear trickled down her face "how long ?" She looked up at him.

"A month" Sam mumbled looking at the ground.

"A month!" Andy yelled. "what the hell am I meant to do for a month Sam? you can't leave me" Andy sobbed throwing herself into his arms.

Sam couldn't help the tear that fell from his eyes "I don't want to Andy, I want to be here with you."

"Then don't go" Andy sobbed harder.

Sam took her face, "baby I'm sorry I have no choice, but I promise I will be home in no time. Andy look at me" Andy looked up, "I know it's not that long but I love you, have from the start you have no idea how much this is killing me to hurt you like this."

"I don't want you to go" Andy cried and pulled herself back into him, she sunk to the ground.

"Andy please stop crying" Sam lowered himself to her level. "Please I'm sorry I have to do this to you" Sam said pulling her off the ground and holding her tight to him as another tear escaped his eyes.

"I feel sick Sam, this can't be happening" Andy sniffed.

Sam started to walk with her "I won't leave you until I have to go Andy. We need to get you home" he said as he noticed her shiver, she had no coat. He shrugged off his and put in around her.

The walk back was in silence, Andy just flung her dress and shoes on the floor, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep. She was going to be a wreck without him.

Sam stood in the doorway his heart braking, 'I am going to kill Boyd when I see him' he said to himself, climbing in beside her and pulled her close. he was worried, she had taken it worse than he expected.

SO THAT IS THAT CHAPTER SAD HUH I KNOW BUT IT GETS BETTER HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TODAY. THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL WERE ARE AND I FORGOT TO SAY IN THA LAST CHAPTER THAT SONG WAS GOOD LIFE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke with a stiff headache, it was like she was up drinking all night. Her eyes were sore, she realised she still had her make up on it was all over her pillow. Then she remembered… he was leaving, she couldn't help but burst into tears again. Andy was crying so loud she didn't hear the door open or feel the dip on the bed beside her. Sam sat watching her, he gently stroked her hair until she moved over to him and flung her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to go Sam" she cried

"I know baby, I know" Sam tightened his grip on her. "I'm sorry Andy, it's not fair but I can't get out of it. I have been trying headquarters all morning they won't put me through to Peck."

"I need a shower" Andy sniffed, she pulled herself away from and went into her bathroom.

Half an hour later Andy emerged fully dressed "you ready to go?" she said quietly from the door.

"Andy you don't have to go in, Frank knows you'll need some time" Sam said rising from the bed. He had waited in case she broke down in the bathroom.

"I need to keep busy Sam or I will just sit and cry" Andy said through gritted teeth.

Sam decided best not to argue with her now, he nodded and held out his hand. Andy smiled weakly and took it. They rode in silence to work, when they pulled up Sam got out and began walking. He turned around to grab Andy's hand, she wasn't there. She was still sitting in the truck. Sam sighed and walked to her door and opened it "Andy" he said softly "if you don't want to do this I can take you home right now"

"Will you miss me ?" Andy asked shakily.

"I will with all my heart Andy, I feel exactly the same way you do" Sam replied leaning his forehead against hers.

"Get a room you two, oww what the hell Chris!" Sam turned to see Dov rubbing his head and Chris glaring at him.

Andy pulled herself together and climbed out of the truck pulling Sam to her side, he put his arm over her shoulder.

Frank pulled up at that moment ,geez McNally looks like crap' he said to himself then it dawned on him, "damn Boyd" he muttered getting out of his car.

Andy got ready in silence she didn't even answer Gail when she said good morning. Gail backtracked "are you okay Andy ?" Andy burst into tears and fell forward "Andy" Gail grabbed her "what's the matter"

"Sam … Sam" Andy started to hyperventilate "he's.. oh God.." Andy fell against her locker and slid to the ground closing her eyes,

"Andy!" Gail yelled diving to stop her banging her head off the tile flooring. "Andy" she called again. Panicking Gail dashed from the room "Sam, Sam!" She screamed over to him where he was standing with Oliver and Jerry.

Sam's head shot over to Gail, he saw her panicked look on her face "what is it Peck?"

"It's.. it's Andy you need to come now. I don't know what to do" Gail yelled running back to Andy.

Sam ran before she had even finished talking, Jerry and Oliver on his heels. "Andy" he yelled running through the doors. Gail had her head in her lap she was not moving. Sam dived down beside her "What happened?" he yelled.

"I just said good morning and she started crying, she fell I caught her, she started hyperventilating. She fell against her locker and slid to the ground." Gail sputtered out.

"It looks like she fainted Sammy" Jerry leaned down beside him and looked at her, he placed a hand on her neck. "Yeah she fainted, her pulse point is in overdrive, Ollie grab some wet paper towels."

"Will do, will do" Oliver hurried to the sink and wet some towels. "Here Peck, pat the back of her neck and place another one on her forehead." Oliver said handing the towels to Gail.

"What is going on here? I was informed there was an accident." They all turned to see Frank in the door way with a few officers peering in behind him. He seen Andy unconscious on the floor, "back to work" he barked slamming the door.

Andy started to move "what happened to her ?" She could hear Frank talking.

"She fainted Frank" Jerry replied.

"Swarek did she have anything to eat this morning ?" Frank asked.

Sam was holding her hand moving his thumb back and forward "no she didn't even have coffee, she hasn't had anything since dinner yesterday"

"Peck go get her a coke and some sugary food" Frank said.

Gail nodded"Jerry take my place" Gail shifted so now Andy's head was on Jerry's lap.

"Wake up McNally" Jerry called stroking her head with the paper towel. Andy opened her eyes she looked straight up at Jerry "welcome back to the land of the living" he smiled down at her "lets get you up" He began to lift her up slowly, "you dizzy or anything" she shook her head. "Okay you just sit here for a minute."

" I'm fine" Andy muttered trying to get up she has held down by Jerry and Sam.

"McNally do you need someone to drive you home ?" Frank asked.

"Yes" Sam answered "I will."

"No I am not going home I want to be here with you" Andy protested.

"Andy you are not fit to work and it's all my fault. I am taking you home" Sam said angrily.

Oliver and Jerry looked at each other "Why is it your fault Sammy ?" Jerry asked.

"What? Nothing, come on Andy, home" Sam said pulling her up.

"Sam take the day" Frank said "stay with her."

Sam was waiting at the front area for Andy. Gail had wanted to make sure she was okay and make sure she ate the snacks she had gotten for her, so he gave them a few minutes. Sam was lost in thought he Hardly noticed all the female officers squealing. He looked up to see Ryan making his way over to him

"Hey Sam, hope you don't mind but can I steal Andy for a few minutes ?" Ryan asked weary of the crowed gathered behind him.

"Now is not a good time Ryan, she just fainted I am taking her home now" Sam replied.

"Oh, is she okay? she didn't hurt herself or anything ?" Ryan asked full of concern.

"Nah her friend grabbed her before she hit the floor, she'll be fine" Sam said glaring at the crowed. "Get lost you lot, the guy is entitled to a private life."

"Thank you Sam I was wondering how I was going to get back out" Ryan laughed. "Can I get Andy's number and call her later ? If she's up to it that is"

"Sure" Sam said pulling out some paper and scribbled her number on it. "Here she might cheer up if she hears from you"

"What's bothering her ?" Ryan asked.

"I am, I have to go away and she's really taking it hard. She won't stop crying" Sam stopped suddenly realizing he was spilling his guts to a stranger, famous or not he was still a stranger.

"Oh I see man I'm sorry, I hope she's okay" Ryan said quietly as he seen Andy and Gail approach.

"Hey Ryan" Andy smiled "what brings you here ?"

"Well I was looking for you, but Sam said you're not well so I can wait. Hey I got your number I'll call you later okay." Ryan replied watching the door.

"Um okay" Andy replied.

"Great, I gotta shoot I'll talk to you guys later" Ryan said stepping closer to Andy he hugged her. He shook Sam's hand "bye Gail" he waved at her, he looked for Traci who stood at the door watching he waved and smiled before walking briskly out the station doors, half of the division following him.

The drive home was in silence Andy was smiling to herself she was beginning to see Ryan as a friend now she looked at Sam he was smiling too "Why are you smiling?"

"Coz that is the first smile I have seen out of you since last night, I like it" Sam replied winking at her.

Andy smiled and moved closer to him "I've decided something" she said placing her hand on his thigh, she had to pull back because he swerved. "Easy Sam" she laughed

"Oh yeah and what would that be ? And don't do things like that when I'm not expecting it" Sam said grinning.

"I have decide that I am not going to cry. I am going to make the best of the time we have left together" Andy replied smiling

"Good Andy, you will feel better not thinking about it all the time" Sam said taking her hand pulling her closer to him.

They pulled up at her house and went inside, Sam told her to sit and he would make her something to eat she protested but one glare from him she stopped talking. Sam came back a few minutes later with tea and a sandwich for her, he handed it to her and sat beside her.

"What do you want to do after you eat?" Sam asked.

"Can we go back to bed?" Andy replied pulling the sandwich to her.

"I like your thinking McNally" Sam smirked.

"Sam, really ? I meant sleep" Andy laughed.

"So did I" Sam laughed back. "It's you that is thinking like that."

Andy grinned and launched herself at him so she was straddling his hips. "We don't have to sleep Sam" she whispered smirking.

"And what have you got in mind?" Sam said pulling her to him he started kissing her neck.

"Well we could play a board game, watch TV, and there's always cleaning to be done" Andy said trying to hold back her laughter.

Sam flung her off him so she was lying on the sofa, he leaned over her "funny Andy." He brought his head down and kissed her softly.

Andy pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, she smiled as she felt his hands making their way up and down her sides before circling around her waist. Sam pulled her back up so she was straddling him again, he moved his hands up and down her legs and across her bottom she smirked as his hands stayed there pulling her closer his hands began to rise and wandered up her shirt. Andy couldn't hold back anymore she pulled his head closer and kissed him hard. She allowed him to slip off her shirt as she made her way down to the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Sam lifted her off the sofa, Andy wrapped her legs around his waist. He made his way up the stairs. They paused in the hallway for a moment, Sam then pressed her to the wall and started kissing her neck again, he lightly bit her when she let out a soft moan. Sam pushed himself against her and she moaned louder pulling at his bare back. He didn't feel it though.

Sam let Andy slide down on her feet before he shoved himself against her again. "Sam I want you, now!" she moaned her breathing began to quicken as Sam slowly slipped her bottoms to the floor followed by her underwear.

"Likewise McNally" he growled as Andy did the same thing to him, now both naked in the hallway Sam lifted Andy off the ground again and pushed her to the wall with force. Andy gasped as she felt him against her.

"Bedroom! Now!" Andy all but yelled. Sam chucked and carried her into the bedroom gently laying her on the bed he place himself on top of her, he let his hand wander down. He lightly gasped as he felt how wet she was, he slowly brushed against her with his fingers.

Andy moaned as she felt him touch her, she yelled as his hand moved faster "oh Sam, oh yeah right there" Andy bit her bottom lip hard to stifle a scream.

Sam noticed how much she was enjoying it, he grinned to himself and slowed down he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. He got into position and entered her slowly thrusting in and out for a moment kissing her lightly. "oh Andy, you are so tight" he whispered as he began to move faster gripping her hair, Andy encouraging him with her moans. "You don't know how beautiful you look right now" Sam said slowing down he wanted this to last .

Andy took control and flipped him over, "not so bad yourself" she panted. Andy started off slow Sam moaned and pulled her down, unclasping her bra he pulled her breast into his mouth and started sucking her erect nipple, gently massaged the other one. That made Andy gasp and go faster, "keep going Andy, keep going" Sam panted, "Andy, yeah keep going god you're good" he yelled louder she was getting him going in ways he could never imagine. Gripping her hips he helped her go faster.

Andy threw back her head and Screamed " Sam, oh my god" before she knew it she was back underneath him. Sam pumped harder into her he felt her tighten around him, he looked up and watched her, she gasped and grabbed the sheets gripping them as tight as she could. Sam began to slow down he was getting too excited watching her he could feel himself about to come he wanted to watch her first. "faster Sam, harder" she yelled digging her nails into his back biting on his shoulder he began to thrust harder, he was so more than turned on.

"you like that Andy?" Sam whispered biting her lip as he kissed her, Going as fast as he could. He felt her tighten even more and arch her back, she screamed "oh god Sam, I'm coming" she dug her nails further into him and moaned. Sam couldn't hold back any longer he went as fast as he could, he bit her bottom lip and let out a moan of her name as he came seconds after her .

Panting Sam thrust in and out slowly for a few more minutes kissing her passionately before he dropped himself fully on her. "Wow McNally, that was something" he said out of breath running his hands up her sides.

"My god Sam, that was the best I ever had. We will certainly be repeating that activity" Andy laughed. Stroking his back lightly.

Sam smirked rolling off her he lay beside her "give me ten minutes and we can go again, the best huh" he laughed.

"I knew I shouldn't have said that, my legs are like jelly. They're gonna need more than ten minutes" Andy said

Downstairs she heard her phone ring she grabbed Sam's shirt threw it on and raced down the stairs she picked up her phone "hello" she panted she hadn't recognized the number.

"Hey Andy are you okay? you're out of breath" Ryan's voice came from the phone.

"Oh hey Ryan" Andy smirked looking towards the stairs. "Yeah I had to run down to get my phone, I was upstairs."

"Oh right did I wake you ? I can call back." Ryan replied.

"No, no we're good, what's up ?" Andy asked

"I was hoping to run a new song by you, can you meet me? or I can call over."

"Sure, what are you doing later about seven. "We can get a few beers if you want to hang here for a couple of hours. That's if you're not too busy" Andy quickly added.

"Are you kidding that is the first normal thing anyone has said to me since I talked to you guys at the party." Ryan laughed "I'll be there, just send me your address."

Andy quickly ended the conversation telling him she would send her address on and she would see him later. Andy ran back up to Sam "Ryan wants to run a new song by me for his concert, so he's coming over here later for a few beers. That okay with you ?"

"Sure babe, look at you making friends with a rock star" Sam laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"He's a nice guy Sam, I feel bad he can't go anywhere without someone coming up to him and bugging him."

"He is a nice guy" Sam agreed. "He seems to have taken a shine to you, he's down to earth. Not like some of them that wouldn't even look at you"

"He is" Andy smiled. "I hope we keep in touch, I don't even think about him the way I used to. I think about him like I'd think about Traci or Chris now."

Sam raised an eyebrow "Just how much did you think about him? Should I be worried ?" Sam grinned

"Sam what no, I meant I would think about what I would say to him if I met him. How I would act" Andy laughed "it was not a pretty sight, the guy got mauled and I screamed at him hyper, ha I'm such a loser."

Sam laughed too "you're a loser Andy, a groupie is that what they're called?" Andy smacked him playfully, he caught her arms and pulled her down to him kissing her, pulling his shirt off her ready for round two.

An hour later they were still in the bed snuggled tangled in the sheets. "Wow Sam, that second time I thought I was going to explode. How do you do that ?" Andy asked sleepily.

"It helps when I have the most beautiful woman in the world to do it for" Sam smiled down at her. "It's worth the pain" he laughed. "Speaking of pain how's your hips are they bruised ?"

"Just a bit, but all in the moment I never felt it" Andy laughed. "Has your back stopped bleeding yet?"

"I think so, who would of thought you were such a naughty girl McNally" he smirked.

"Well when someone fucks you like that, you gotta let loose" Andy smirked at his reaction. "I'm kidding Sam, you just make me feel good and secure. I can be me when I am with you."

"I like it when you talk dirty" Sam laughed. "We may have to go for round three and see what other words you come out with. I am completely turned on right now."

"Seriously Sam? again ? I won't be able to walk later" Andy laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sam replied.

"Can we get some food now?" I'm starved.

Andy and Sam spent the rest of the day just sitting around together no talking needed they lay on the sofa wrapped up in one another. They had at least three more hours before Ryan showed up. Andy had fallen asleep after dinner Sam just lay there holding her, he hated the fact that it was now Friday. He had one full day with Andy left and he was going to make the most of it.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter I'm not so sure about the sex scene I'm not used to going that far with them. Let me know what you thought coz I can always take it down and change it once again thanks to all those who read and reviewed **


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan drove himself over to Andy's, he wanted it to be a normal night he never got much of those even in his home town. He couldn't walk down the street without someone asking for an autograph or a picture, that he didn't mind but sometimes they wouldn't leave it at that. Ryan sighed as he stopped at a light, Andy had been the only who didn't shriek or jump up and down when she saw him just treated him like a normal guy. Sam was cool too, Ryan couldn't help laugh as he remembered the night Sam stopped him. He had been looking nervous and Ryan could tell he felt stupid for doing it.

Sam and Andy were just back from they store they decided to get some food as well they could have while Ryan was here. Laying out all the stuff Andy heard the buzzer and went to open the door.

"Hey Ryan, come in" Andy stepped aside.

"Hey, here" Ryan stepped in and handed her a six pack of beers.

"Ryan you didn't have to do that I have stuff here, but thank you" Andy said walking to the kitchen.

"Least I could do stealing your time and all" Ryan laughed.

"Ah we weren't doing anything, Sam" Andy yelled "Ryan's here"

"You guys live together ?" Ryan asked.

"No this is my place but Sam doesn't seem to want to leave, he lives a couple of blocks away" Andy replied.

"that's easy isn't it, not being far apart" Ryan said.

Andy froze at his comment 'I will not cry, I will not cry' she said to herself. She hadn't much time left with Sam she wasn't going to spend it with him comforting her while she cried. "Yeah it is, Traci lives a couple of block the other way it's great for our girl time" Andy replied.

"Girl time, right, I wouldn't know about that" they both laughed.

"Hey Ryan, how's it going?" Sam asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Good, good you?" Ryan replied.

"Yeah can't complain when I got Andy around" Sam flashed her a grin.

They spent an hour or so in the kitchen before Ryan moved them into the living room to play out his song he had only played them the first verse as not no ruin it for the concert tomorrow Andy was in awe she loved it Sam liked it too the guy was good.

"Wow, Ryan that is brilliant. I really liked it" Andy said a couple of minutes later.

"Thanks, I was hoping you guys would like it. I wrote it for a friend, her and her boyfriend are going through some stuff." Ryan replied smirking, Sam caught on.

"So these friends" he looked at Ryan with his eyebrow raised. Andy couldn't see him she was lying on his chest. "I hope they work out this stuff soon."

Ryan knew he worked it out, "well I will let you know" he smirked. "They are really great people"

Aww you're so sweet Ryan, writing a song for your friends. I hope they like it, will they be at the concert tomorrow ?" Andy asked

Yep, they will and a few of their friends I think."

"Aww good so they will get to hear it live instead of you sending them a cd of it. Andy replied standing up "I have to go to the bathroom back in a sec."

Ryan watched Andy go up the stairs before he spoke "so what did you really think of it ?" he asked Sam

"I really liked it and I'm sure I will like the rest of it when you play it for your 'friends'" he air quoted.

"You saw right through me huh?" Ryan laughed.

"I did, I'm not a cop for nothing" Sam replied.

"So Sam, what's really going on? I noticed Andy tense up when I said it was great you guys weren't far apart." Ryan asked

"I have to go undercover for a month at least. Andy is just taking it hard, man you should of seen her when I first told her after your party. She was a wreck I had to pick her up of the ground and nearly carry her home. She just cried herself to sleep last night and again when she woke up. It's going to be hard on her when I leave, I've left her in the capable hands of one of her best friends. Me, you, him, Andy and my boss are the only people that know so keep it to yourself."

Ryan sat in silence, he felt so bad for Andy after Sam told him the full story. Right there he decided he was going to hand around Toronto for a bit longer. "Wow man that is a mess"

"It is" Sam agreed "so Andy's your friend now is she ?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Feels like it, I can relax around you guys without thinking someone is going to jump at me for an autograph. I like her a lot and you, yeah she is my friend" Ryan replied smiling "you don't mind that?"

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself we're good." Sam joked. "So when you leave on Monday will you keep in touch with her ?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving Monday, thought I would hang around here for a bit and I'm not like that Sam. Despite what you read in the papers some of us have some respect for other people."

"That's what I like to hear" Sam laughed. "I was kidding though."

"Oh good one I was getting worried there."

"I know Andy would never cheat on me" Sam leaned forward when he heard Andy coming back down. "I know she loves me, I trust her.

"So what are you two talking about ?" Andy asked sitting back in Sam's arms.

Ryan smiled at how easy they fit together, "just the song Andy"

"Oh I love I can't wait to hear the full song" Andy said excitedly.

Another three hours passed by they just talked and laughed about anything and everything. Sam and Andy telling cop stories, mostly about Andy getting into some kind of trouble, Ryan telling stories of the many crazy fans he had come across.

Ryan's phone buzzed he read it and quickly got up, "sorry guys I better head my tour manager is looking for me. Guy can't give me a break" he grumbled. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow" he said giving Andy a quick hug, he shook Sam's hand they both walked him to the door.

"Let me know when you're home safe" Andy yelled after him.

"Will do, night guys" Ryan waved over his shoulder before climbing into his car.

"So" was all Andy got out after Sam closed the door he was on her instantly, shoving her back to the door Deeping the kiss. "Did you have a good night?" Sam asked still kissing her neck.

"Umhum" Andy replied she had closed her eyes enjoying what he was doing to her, she opened them when she felt how hard he was against her. She slowly hitched her leg up to his waist. Sam placed his hand on her thigh And pushed himself harder into her . Andy moaned at the contact, Sam began unbuttoning her shirt kissing her skin as he went. "Sam" Andy moaned as he took her breast in his mouth sucking and licking his other hand running up and down her butt, he squeezed it and pulled her against him claiming her lips again. "Oh Sam, I can't wait, take me now" she looked him in the eye "right here, right now"

"You want it rough McNally" he growled biting her breast, she let out a gasp and fumbled at his belt buckle. His jean slid to the floor, he stepped out of them and kicked them away while he fumbled with the band on her trousers yanking them down quickly. "Andy" he groaned as she slid her hand down and into his boxers, pulling her hand around his member she moved up and down. "Andy that is amazing" Sam groaned in pleasure, his breathing got quicker as she moved faster.

Andy smirked as she felt him tighten he couldn't take it he pulled her hand out and shoved her with force to the door. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the ground. "Why officer Swarek you're panting am I turning you on ?" Andy shrieked as Sam took her thong off in one swift movement ripping it in two.

"You have no idea what you do to me" he mumbled while entering her thrusting in and out slowly to give them a breather . He began to quicken his pace banging her to the door with force "McNally" he groaned "fuck that feels good"

"Ah Sam, harder" Andy yelled. "Fuck me as hard as you can, yeah like that, oh god Sam" Andy screamed.

Sam banged her harder "I love it when you talk like that, fuck Andy" Sam bit his bottom lip.

He felt Andy arch her back "oh god, ah, I never want you to stop fuck Sam, I'm coming, harder" Andy screamed in pleasure as she came.

"Andy, oh Andy" Sam yelled gripping her tighter pumping into her as fast as he could he could feel it himself. He came and flopped his head panting onto her shoulder, "McNally you bring out the maniac in me, I've never done it at a front door before"

"You wanted it as much as I did Sam, me either it was exciting" Andy replied kissing his neck.

"Well I know somewhere else that will get your heart rate going" Sam smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Andy replied picking up her thong she threw it at him. "You owe me some new underwear" she laughed "where had you got in mind ?"

"I'll buy you whatever ones you want. Well I know we will be partnered together tomorrow, I can think of a few places. I'm keeping these by the way" he held up her ripped underwear.

"Be my guest, I'm going to take a shower" Andy smirked "you wanna join me?"

Sam didn't need to be asked twice she giggled as he chased her up the stairs. An hour later and another steamy session they emerged ready for bed "so I guess you're staying" Andy laughed.

"Get in the bed before them clothes come off again" Sam smirked pulling her in for a kiss.

Andy tossed and turned for hours she finally gave up looking at her clock, it was 3 am. She sighed and quietly slid from the bed, looking over at a sleeping Sam she smiled grabbed her ipod and some clothes as she headed out of the room.

Five minutes later she was dressed, earphones in place she quietly let herself out and began to walk around the block. She had discovered when she moved in it was a safe neighbourhood, she often seen people out with their dogs or running at this time. She passed a man with his dog and nodded as he nodded and smiled at her, she was sure he was the guy from two doors down. She pressed play on her ipod she stopped walking as soon as the music started.

**Step through the door and it feels like rain,**

**that's the sound, that's the sound on your windowpane,**

**Take to the streets , but you can't ignore,**

**that's the sound, that's the sound you're waiting for,**

She found herself back on her porch, she collapsed in tears as the next part sang in her ears,

**If ever your world starts crashing down,**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down, **

**Whenever your world starts crashing down,**

**That's where you'll find me, yeah, **

Andy sobbed harder, her life was crashing down around her.

**God love your soul and your aching bones,**

**Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below, **

**Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes,**

**We just can't get it right, but we're on the road,**

Andy sniffed as the chorus kicked In and buzzed by, she sat and listened to the next part,

**Lost till you're found, **

**Swim till you drown, **

**Know that we all fall down, **

**Love till you hate, **

**Strong till you break, **

**Know that we all fall down ,**

Andy didn't get to finish the song, she felt her earphones pulling as she was pulled to her feet. "Andy where the hell did you go ?" Sam asked worry all over his face, he softened when he seen she was crying. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Stupid song" Andy sniffed. "I couldn't sleep I though I would walk the block a couple of times."

"Oh Andy come here" Sam said pulling her to him. "You know I want to yell at you right ?" She nodded, "going off on your own at this time of night"

"It's fine I watched for a couple of weeks, a lot of the neighbours do be out. I passed a few of them"

"Doesn't stop me worrying, I woke up and couldn't find you then I heard you crying. So did some neighbours" Sam nodded to the woman looking concerned from her porch next door, she nodded back and went inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't think I was that loud" Andy jumped as she seen flashing lights. "Who called the cops?"

Sam looked up to see Oliver and a worried Diaz jump out of the car . They walked up to the door well Chris nearly ran, he panicked when he heard the dispatcher call out a woman screaming at Andy's address. "Andy are you okay ?" Chris asked.

"We're good, McNally here just decided to go for a walk on her own." Sam answered.

"What? Andy do you not realise what time it is? you shouldn't be out at this time" Chris scowled at her.

"Sorry" Andy sniffed, Chris went quiet he hadn't noticed she was crying. Sam nodded towards the house.

Chris nodded back, "lets get you inside and I'll make you some coffee" he said putting an arm over Andy's shoulder leading her into the house.

"How's our girl doing Sammy?" Oliver asked concerned. Andy was family to him.

"She's got some bad news" Sam now had to tell one of his best friends he was going back under.

"Is it Tommy? is he okay?" Oliver replied stepping forward.

"Tommy is fine, I just" he stopped "I have to go undercover and she took it a lot worse than I expected."

"I see does anyone else know?" Oliver asked.

"Just, you, Diaz, her and Frank" Sam replied.

"You told Diaz before me or Jerry? I'm a little hurt Sammy" Oliver laughed.

"Well he walked in just after it, I made him promise to look after her."

"We all will Sam, you know she's in good hands… well unless she's with Epstein" they both laughed.

"You want some coffee?" Sam asked opening the door.

He walked in to see Andy asleep her head in Chris's lap, he was stroking her hair. Sam watched him for a minute, "it's all going to be okay Andy. I'll look after you until Sam get s back" Chris smiled, "you'll always be my lil sis" he laughed. Sam smiled and stepped back outside to give him his moment .

After it was all cleared up with the neighbour who thought Andy was being attacked Oliver and Chris bid Sam good night and went on their way. Sam waved at them as soon as they were gone he yanked out his phone he was mad very mad he couldn't see Andy like this anymore he dialled a familiar number.

"hello" a groggy voice answered

"Boyd" Sam yelled. "I am not going under you'll have to find someone else"

"Don't be stupid Swarek , you're going" Boyd replied angrily

"I'm not you can get me fired, hell do what you want I'm not leaving Andy."

"Don't make me do this Swarek, you're the best guy we have."

"Well not anymore, get someone else."

Before Boyd could reply Someone yanked the phone off Sam "he's going Boyd, he'll be there on Sunday" and snapped the phone closed.

"Andy what did you just do ? I told him I wasn't leaving you" Sam said surprised.

"I know you did and I am grateful for you doing it, but Sam you can't throw away this for me. I won't let you." Andy replied

"Andy I want to be here with you, I can see how bad you're taking it."

"Sam I have my friends, I will be waiting when you come back. I'll be fine."

"I won't be like Callaghan putting work before you."

"You are nothing like him Sam, you are ten times the man he is that phone call just proved you will never put the job before me. I want you to go." Andy said moving closer

Sam saw something different in her eyes, she wasn't crying or sad it was more determination for him to know she would be okay. "fine" he huffed. "For you and only you I'll go."

"I love you, you know that ? I'm sorry I never said it back the other night, I was kinds a mess"

"Andy you don't need to say it back just because I did. I can wait, I just wanted you to know how much I care about you.

"I'm saying it because I love you Sam truly I do no other reason."

They stood on the front porch holding each other no words necessary. Tomorrow was going to be a challenge.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AGAIN I'M SO SURE ABOUT THE SEX SCENES AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND FOR THE REVIEWS. **


	6. Chapter 6

SO, SO VERY SORRY FOR HOW LONG I AM TAKING I AM JUST HOME FROM HOLIDAYS MY BOYFRIEND SNEAKILY TOOK MY LAPTOP BACK OUT OF MY BAG AND HID IT. HOWEVER I BOUGHT A WRITING PAD AND HAND WROTE EVERYTHING : ) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Andy awoke the next morning groaning, her middle of the night walk plus the commotion of Chris and Oliver showing up was catching up on her. She rolled over to cuddle up to Sam but grasped air, she bolted up in the bed looking around his clothes were missing. Panicking she jumped out of the bed and bolted into each room, nothing. Tears welled in her eyes as she raced down the stairs coming to a halt at the kitchen door she sighed in relief, remembering her words from last night she gave herself a minute to pull herself together and took a seat beside him.

"Morning beautiful" Sam kissed the top of her head.

"Morning" she replied with a fake smile.

Sam noticed this "are you okay? you seem shaky or something"

"I'm good just ran down the stairs that's all"

"Andy the truth now" Sam asked with raised eyebrows

'Damn why did he notice every little thing' she said to herself 'coz he loves you dummy' another voice said. "Fine, I thought you had left already I woke up the bed was empty and your clothes were gone. I panicked."

Sam smiled yeah I heard you, listen baby I will not leave without saying goodbye so stop worrying okay" He looked her in the eyes.

She nodded "I'm sorry I'll be fine" Andy replied with a real smile this time.

"Much better, that smile suits you" Sam laughed as he kissed her.

It was now 6.15 am they had to leave for their 7am shift soon. Andy went about getting herself ready grabbing coffee she headed for her shower. Sam sat at the table he had been up since 5am he couldn't sleep but didn't want to worry Andy, his heart was twisted knowing that last night was his last with her for a month or possibly longer. Andy sat on the bed thinking the same thing, she had to be strong today she decided to try push it from her mind and think about the concert instead, none of her friends knew Sam was leaving so that would make it easier. Traci and Gail had already text her excitedly this morning, they all had the early shift due to the concert.

"You ready babe ?" Sam yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah coming" Andy replied grabbing her bag and moving downstairs.

Andy clung to Sam's hand like it was a life line as they entered the station for their last shift together. Sam felt her grip tighten, he squeezed back .

"I know it'll be fine, I promise"

"Sorry" Andy mumbled.

"It's okay honey, I know what you're feeling"

"McNally interview one now!" A voice barked behind them.

They turned to see Boyd stalking off, Sam shrugged, "you want me to come ?

"Nah I'll be fine, meet you back here in ten ?"

"Sure" Sam replied watching her walk towards the interview room. Why did Boyd want her? why did he sound so pissed off?

"What is it Boyd?" Andy sighed as she closed the door.

"you just can't help yourself McNally, can you ? Are you really that selfish ? Like you haven't messed him up enough, you're trying to ruin this for him too ? Callaghan steps out on you and you move on to Sam ? Really ? Getting him to end his career for you ?" Boyd was yelling now his face had turned red in anger.

Andy was just as mad "excuse me ? I have not asked Sam to do anything. How dare you speak to me like that. In case you've forgotten I was the one who told you he'd be there."

"Well if you didn't bat your eyelids and shed a few tears he wouldn't of made that call in the first place"

"Go to hell Boyd, Sam can make his own decisions, asshole!" Andy yelled pulling the door open letting it bounce back off the wall.

Boyd followed her to the door and started yelling. Yeah well he's about to blow his career for a piece of ass, it's all on you McNally if something happens"

Andy whipped round and was about to reply when San stalked pass her fists clenched, she ran after him "Sam leave it, come on she" pulled his arm.

"No Andy, he won't talk to you like that" Sam walked closer to him "you got a problem Boyd?"

"Not with you, her" he nodded his head towards Andy who was holding onto Sam again.

"Well since she's my girlfriend I think I better step in. You got a problem with her you got a problem with me. You do not get to speak to her that way."

"Are you for real Sammy? The girl is bad news, she's no good for you." Boyd yelled.

Sam snapped he shook Andy off and pinned Boyd to the wall "and who are you to tell me who is or isn't good for me?"

Andy was panicking she looked around for someone who Sam would listen to, "Jerry" she yelled as he came into her line of vision, taking a few steps back "help me."

Jerry lifted his head from his file and looked at Andy then his eyes widened when he looked behind her, he saw the look on Sam's face and hurried to Andy. Handing her his file and briefcase he moved to Sam "Easy Sam, let him go come on we get some coffee" he placed a hand on Sam's arm. Sam let go and took a step back, "Get the hell out of here Boyd" Jerry continued, "I don't recall you needing to be here today"

"Back off Barber, I'll do what I want and right now I'm not finished with McNally" Boyd replied moving pass Sam.

"Oh I think you are" Sam growled pulling him back.

Jerry stepped in-between both men "Okay lets move along shall we ? Sam Andy is waiting for you."

"Fine" he huffed, "if you ever speak to her or about her like that again nobody will be stopping me, you got it?"

Sam made his way to Andy and walked off towards parade, Jerry waited until they were out of earshot "what the hell is your problem ?" He yelled at Boyd.

"I just don't like that girl" Boyd replied shaking his head.

"Why ? Who cares, Sam loves her, she loves him. What's the big deal ?"

"I need to know his head is in the game not thinking about her."

"It's Sam, he's the best we have you know that, he will be in one hundred percent." Jerry said a little angry.

"I hope you're right I'd hate to be the one to tell her she got him killed."

"That's a bit far Boyd don't you think? How could she get him killed she's not stupid she wouldn't go looking for him."

" I didn't mean her following him. You know he called me last night? Saying he wasn't going because he couldn't leave her."

"She was upset, they just got together after all this time and he has to leave, How would you feel? She's fine now so just drop it and lay off her. He will be there and he will do a damn good job, and you go near McNally again you'll have me to deal with as well as the rest of the rooks" Jerry yelled over his shoulder as he collected his stuff Andy ad set down on an empty desk.

Sam and Andy had entered the parade room, Sam punched the wall causing other to turn and look at him. "Sam stop" Andy said grabbing his hand before he could do it again "just forget about him."

Sam sighed "fine you're right, I'm sorry" he pulled her to him spun her around. She leaned back into him and he sipped his arms around her waist "no bad mood today" he smiled down at her.

"Alright coppers" Frank started "lets get to it Epstein/Shaw, Nash/Williams, Peck/ Andrews, Diaz/ Jacobs, McNally/Swarek. Lets roll out people serve protect and lets come home to our loved ones" He mentally kicked himself as he saw the hurt expression on Andy's face 'good Frank, Swarek is leaving tonight and you go throw that in'.

Andy and Sam walked towards the exit, "Officer McNally" an officer called from the desk. They walked over and she handed her a not "a guy called Ryan called for you, I took a message."

"Thank you" Andy replied walking away with the note '_call me when you guys get to the arena' _

Sam looked over her shoulder "hot date McNally ?"

"Yep" she smiled "you should meet him, you'll love him."

"Hmm I think I might have to, so tell me about him"

"Well he's hot, very hot! he's a cop, he's really sweet , did I mention he was hot? and he's not all that bad in the bedroom department."

"Not all that bad ?" Sam raised his eyebrows, before Andy could reply he pulled her all the way to the men's locker room locking the door behind him. He slammed Andy into a locker, "you like it rough McNally don't you?" Sam mumbled moving his way along her neck.

"Sam!" Andy hissed "we can't, not here"

"Why not? the doors locked, everyone is gone out already" Sam replied biting down on her neck "you wanted excitement"

"As much as I would love to see the sexy Swarek pecks we got work to do"

"Aw McNally you're killing me here"

"Who knows we might find an empty alley way" Andy smirked pulling the door open.

"We better get out there so" Sam replied following.

Morning passed quickly with a few minor incidents. Sam and Andy headed back to the barn for lunch with Traci and Jerry. They were seated in the break room when Sam noticed Chris walk by "I'll be back In a sec, I need something from my locker" he walked out of the room and jogged to catch up with Chris. "Diaz" he called. "I need you to do something for me" Sam handed him an envelope "do not give this to her until you get her home."

"Okay what do I have to do?" Chris asked taking the envelope from him.

"I need you to meet me tonight, Andy has insisted on coming with me to my drop off point so I need you to get a lift off someone, drive my truck home she'll be too upset to drive herself and I'll need you to stay with her for the night."

"Okay no problem. I'll ask Dov to drive me or Gail"

" I was thinking Jerry or Oliver, they already know I'm leaving."

"Okay I'll leave it to you so, how's Andy doing today? I haven't had a chance to speak to her"

"She's fine, but I know she's holding back so I won't feel as bad."

"That's our Andy, always thinking of someone else."

"You will look after her won't you ? You're her partner now" Sam said sadly.

"I will Sam I can promise you that ,you can count on me"

I know I can, I'll be calling you from time to time to check on her. She's not to know though."

"Got it, she'll be fine Sam."

"I better get back before she comes looking for me, thanks Diaz I'll see you later."

"There you are" Andy rounded the corner. "Hey Chris"

Chris quickly put the envelope in his pocket "hey Andy I better go, I'll leave you guys to it see you later"

"Bye Chris, we got a call out you ready ?"

"Good to go" Sam smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"Aww bad ass Sam going soft on me" Andy laughed.

"Do we need to go back to the locker room ?" Sam glared at her jokingly.

"I'm good, I got plans for you later" Andy winked.

"Lets get this shift over with then, can't wait to see this plan" Sam replied throwing an arm over her shoulder.

It was about two hours until the end of shift, Andy and Sam were parked up to grab coffee. As soon as Sam was out of the car Andy pulled out her phone and dialled the station.

"Best here"

"Sir it's McNally"

"McNally, what can I do for you ?"

"Well I was sorta looking for a favour"

"What kind of favour?"

"Can you call me back in in about ten minutes and let me go early ? I have a surprise for Sam before he goes" Andy closed her eyes hoping he said yes.

Frank thought for a moment "sure McNally, but you'll make up the time on Monday."

"Got it, thanks Frank"

"No problem, so what am I saying to Swarek ?"

"That you need me for paper work he won't question he hates paperwork, then I'll call you from home when I'm ready and you can call him and tell him he's needed at his house"

"Okay McNally I don't need anymore details, you got ten minutes before dispatch will call you in."

"Thank you I owe you Frank" Andy smiled as Sam returned with coffees.

"What are you smiling at ?" Sam asked.

"You, am I not allowed to ?"

"Go ahead, I like it, you should show it more often."

"Funny Sam, where to after this?"

"Few rounds of the block I suppose" Sam replied taking a sip of is coffee.

They sat in silence drinking their coffee when the radio crackled ,

"15-05 copy"

"15-05 go ahead"

"Officer McNally is requested back at the barn by your staff sergeant."

"15-05 copy that on our way" Andy placed the radio back in it's cradle and shrugged at Sam who was looking at her.

"Are you in trouble or something ?"

"I don't think so I don't remember doing anything" Andy turned to face the window trying to hide her smile.

"Lets get back there so" Sam stared up the car and pulled off.

They arrived back at the station in under ten minutes. Andy looked around and seen Frank heading her way. She pretended not to see him until he was right beside them and spoke,

"McNally I need you here to finish this paperwork" he handed her a few files "Swarek finish shift alone" Frank winked at Andy and walked away.

"I guess I'll see you later" she said pretending to be down about the paper work and began to walk away.

"You forgetting something ?" Sam called.

" What ?" Andy replied patting her pockets and belt.

Sam rolled his eyes, "come here dummy" he pulled her in for a kiss. After a few moments he pulled away "I'll give you a ride home so wait here for me."

Andy nodded and watched him leave as soon as he was out the door Andy ran, put the file on back on Franks desk and raced to the locker room to change. She pulled her locker open "yes!" she said out loud. Traci had remembered to leave Jerry's car keys there, he had agreed to lend it to her and go in Traci's car. Traci needed her car to drop Leo to Dex's and since hers was equipped with a Childs seat she asked for Jerry's . Andy changed quickly and ran to Jerry's car she hadn't much time before Sam finished. She was just pulling out of the lot when he phone beeped,

**I miss you :( **

Andy giggled really Sam ? It's been 10 mins

**I know :( **

You got it bad : ) but I miss you too : (

**I do I won't deny it ;) I know what you look like under that uniform **

Is that all you think about Officer Swarek ?

**Oh I like when you call me that and nope not really ur 2 damn hot : )**

Okay lover boy I gotta go Frank's watching me, I'll c u soon xxxx

**: ( soon xxxx**

Andy had arrived at Sam's place, she pulled out the bags Jerry had put in for her ( under Traci's orders)

And skipped up the steps of his neighbours house, "hey I'm Sam's Girlfriend I left my keys at the station, can I have the spare he leaves here please I'll drop it right back."

"What's you name ?" his neighbour Olivia asked Andy told her her Name and she smiled "ah so you're Andy the partner" Andy nodded. "He's always talking about you here you are" the woman handed her the key. "I'll wait here until you drop it back."

Andy ran opened Sam's door put the bags down to hold it open and ran back to Olivia with the key. "Thank you so much, I hope I get to know you better Sam always has nice things to say about you and your son." Olivia smiled said goodbye and shut her door Andy was already inside throwing her plan into action.

Sam was bored he was parked up watching cars go by willing one of the to speed or throw litter out their window when his radio crackled to life "15-05 copy"

"15-05 go ahead dispatch"

"Officer Swarek you're to contact your staff sergeant dispatch out"

Sam raised his eyebrows at the radio but pulled his phone out and called Frank "you want me?" he said as soon as Frank answered.

"Yeah I got a call from McNally" Frank smirked "you're needed at your house ASAP."

"My house ?" Sam said confused wasn't Andy still at the station?

"Yes your house"

"Why ? Is she okay ? Why didn't she call me ? Why is she at my house?"

"Do I look like mystic meg to you ? She just called and said you're needed at home."

"Alright frank I gotta go" Sam flung his phone down and raced to his house. Panic setting in he flipped on the lights and put his foot down.

Andy sat by the window in Sam's living room she sat watching the clock 'he must be further out or busier than I thought' she said to herself. She was just about to check her phone when she heard a screech outside. She peeked out to see the cruiser lights still flashing and a worried Sam taking the front steps two at a time.

Andy ran to his bedroom just as the front door bust open "Andy!" Sam yelled "Andy are you okay ? Where are you ?" He was panicking now running through his house, he stopped in his kitchen a note propped up against the fruit bowl caught his attention he picked it up and read it

**Sam,**

**Relax I am fine, take a deep breath just a surprise I couldn't resist. Now if you would join me in your bedroom I'll show you what it is **

**Love Andy xxxxx **

Sam was angry he thought she was hurt or in trouble, he scrunched up the note and stomped to his bedroom. He shoved the door open ready to yell, his mouth fell open "wow" was all that came out.

Andy lay on the bed in a sexy blue number barely covering anything and black heels. "I take it you like it" she got off the bed and moved towards him. His eyes bore into her "did I ever tell you how sexy you are in that uniform" she said running her palms up and down his chest.

"Not as sexy as you, damn Andy what are you trying to do to me ?" Sam groaned.

"It's working isn't it ?" Andy replied slowly opening the buttons on his shirt.

"Damn straight" Sam pulled her into a passionate kiss walking her backwards to the bed. He stopped and pulled back "I have a few questions first"

"Later" Andy mumbled pulling him down onto the bed.

An hour later they lay cuddled in the bed, clothes long gone. "So how did you get into my house?" Sam asked.

"Your neighbour Olivia is it ? Well she gave me the key I was on your list like I hoped I was."

"How did you know I had a list ?"

"After the operation at the car dealership you told me you had one and who was on it ."

"Okay and how did you get here ?"

"Jerry lent me his car." Andy said pulling herself to sit up.

"And Frank ?" Sam raised his eyebrows

"He knew about the whole thing he let me go early. I called him to send you when I was ready. Andy smiled.

"Did you not think I'd be worried something had happened to you ?"

"Hence the note"

"Andy! I thought something bad had happened to you my heart was beating out of my chest."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that far ahead. I just wanted to do something nice for you" Andy pouted.

Sam laughed and bit her bottom lip turning it into a slow kiss Andy slid out of the bed and pulled on his uniform shirt "you look hotter if that's possible in my shirt."

"Sam we wear the same shirt" Andy said trying to hide the little blush that crept up on her cheeks

"Yeah but mine is better on you, and you got the legs to go with it."

Andy laughed "I'm going to take a shower now and get ready for this concert. Wanna eat when I get out ?"

"Sure" Sam replied watching her from the bed.

**OKAY GUYS SORRY TO LEAVE IT HERE BUT I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO HAPPEN IT'S A TWO PART WE STILL HAVE THE ACTUAL CONCERT AND SAM LEAVING TO GET TO **


	7. Chapter 7

They had all decided to meet at the Penny first and get two van taxis they were surprised to see Noelle and Frank join them . "What you all looking at ?" Frank asked

"Didn't think you were into concerts Frank" Sam laughed

"Well Noelle asked me I said yes. I happen to be a fan of One Republic."

"I thought you only got eight tickets Andy ?" Chris asked.

"I did for us, and Noelle asked me to get hers and keep it a secret for Franks birthday." Frank stiffened and looked at a smiling Noelle and smiled back. The Taxis came and headed off Andy text Ryan and said they were there, he called her back.

"Hey Andy, go down to the side of the arena, through they alleyway until you come to big metal doors. There will be a woman called Debbie waiting for you with Passes, she'll take you to me I gotta go I'll see you guys in a minute."

"Okay guys I just got us backstage, we need to go down that alley keep an eye out for a woman ." They all made their way down until they found Debbie.

Debbie looked to all the girls "Andy ?"

"That's me, hi" Andy moved right in front of her.

"Okay Ryan said you wanted these" she handed her a bunch of passes. "Keep them in view at all times security is tight. Follow me and I'll get you all settled and Ryan will be in shortly."

They all followed and were soon seated in a big lounge by themselves plus a bartender passing out drinks. They all split up and moved to various parts of the room, Sam and Andy hung around the bar. "If I hadn't met Ryan I would think you were sleeping with him miss backstage passes." Sam whispered in Andy's ear.

"Sam behave" Andy replied giddily.

"Hey guys" Ryan sat beside them "how you doing ?"

"Good you all set? we can't wait." Andy replied squeezing his hand.

"Okay I guess just talked to my son, he calms me down the nerves take a backseat for a while."

"You have a son ? How did I not know this ?" Andy sounded shocked.

"Well he's my son, he's two I keep him out of the spotlight. I don't want pictures of him all over papers and magazines that is just wrong no matter who your parents are."

"I agree" Sam cut in "I hate seeing kids plastered all over the magazines Andy and the girls have all over the station."

"Anyway Traci" she nodded at him "what song would you like to hear first?"

She shot a look at Andy "All the right moves please"

"Cool Gail ?"

"Um apologise your own version"

"Andy ?"

"Do you have to ask ?" Andy laughed.

"Okay secrets it is then" Ryan smiled and went around the rest promising to play them in that order before he was called away to start. Debbie showed them to their seats through the stage area.

They had been there over an hour Andy was in awe he really was a great singer. He had played secrets first for her and Sam he watched Sam sing it in her ear and smiled. she was lost in thought she hadn't heard him talking until he was right in front of her waving a hand in her face.

"Seems my friend here has fallen asleep" Ryan laughed, Andy blushed as the thousands there laughed too. "Anyway as I was saying I wrote a song for a friend the other night, she's going through a rough time. She's sad at the minute which makes me sad she really is a great person. So this song is just to remind her that she has me and other friends and everything will be okay we're here for her." Ryan winked at Andy and moved back to the stage "oh and she's a cop so some of this will stand out to her and the other coppers here tonight."

Andy froze "Sam is this song about us ?"

"Andy just listen" Sam pulled her close he already knew it was he was just thankful Ryan kept him out of it, the guys still didn't know he was leaving yet.

**For those days we felt like a mistake, **

**Those times when love's what you hate,**

**Somehow we keep marching on,**

**For those nights when I couldn't be there,**

**I've made it harder to know that you know,**

**That somehow we'll keep moving on,**

**There's so many wars we fight,**

**There's so many things we're not, **

**But with what we have I promise you that, **

**We're marching on, we're marching on, we're marching on.**

**So for all the plans we made there isn't a flag I'd wave,**

**Don't care if we bend I'd sink us to swim,**

**We're marching on, we're marching on, we're marching on.**

Andy was staring at Ryan the tears falling freely she could not believe this song was for her.

**For those doubts that swirl al around us,**

**For those lives that tear at the seams, **

**we know we're not what we've seen ooh,**

**For this dance we move with each other,**

**There aint no other step than one foot right in front of the other .**

**There's so many wars we fight, **

**There's so many things we're not, **

**But with what we have I promise you that, **

**We're marching on, we're marching on, we're marching on.**

**So for all the plans we made There isn't a flag I'd wave,**

**Don't care if we bend I'd sink us to swim,**

**We're marching on, we're marching on, we're marching on,**

**Right right right right left **

**Right right right right left**

**Right right right we're marching on. **

The song slowed down and Ryan stood right in front of Andy and Sam.

**Ooh well have the days we break**

**And we'll have the scars to prove it**

**We'll have the bonds that we save**

**But we'll have the heart not to lose it.**

**For all of the times we've stopped**

**For all of the things I'm not…..(Pause)**

**We put one foot in front of the other**

**We move like we aint got no other**

**We go where we go, we're marching on. Marching on **

Andy couldn't control herself as Ryan sang the chorus again her breathing was getting faster Ryan was standing up on the stage singing watching her he wanted to jump off the stage and hug her, Sam had his head turned away he only heard the first verse he couldn't look at her he knew he would cry himself.

**Right right ( Yeahhh) right right left we're marching on **

**Right right right right left we're marching on**

**Right right right we're marching on **

**Right right(yeahhh) right right left we're marching on **

**Right right right right left we're marching on**

**Right right right left we're marching on**

**Oh oh oh o .**

"Okay guys that song was for my very good friend Andy here" he pointed down to Andy. She looked to see her friends except Chris and Frank gawk at her open mouthed. "So I would just like the rest of you guys here to give Officers McNally, Swarek, Nash, Peck, Epstein, Diaz, Williams, Detective Barber and there very own Staff sergeant Best a round of applause for all the hard work they do here in your beautiful city." The crowds broke out in claps and whistles the people behind even patted them on the back.

"Well I'll leave you guys with my personal favourite, you have been a great audience. We've loved being here in Toronto and we hope to make it back next year. So thanks guys hope you enjoyed the show." Ryan finished with Good life. Sam had told him it was Andy's 'Happy song'.

Traci pulled Andy aside along with Gail "you got something you'd like to share with us Andy ?"

"Nope I'm good" Andy went to walk back to Sam.

Traci pulled her back "Andy" she said sternly.

Andy suddenly started crying "Sam's leaving me okay, he's going back undercover …. Tonight."

Traci's face dropped "oh Andy why didn't you tell me." Traci pulled her into a tight hug

Gail thought about something "Did my Mom have anything to do with this? I heard her moaning about a cop who didn't want to go under coz he didn't want to leave his girlfriend." Andy nodded "shit Andy I'm sorry if I had of known it was Sam I would of begged her to find someone else."

"It's fine Gail thanks though, yeah he tried to call her nobody would put him through to her."

"I wish there was something I could do" Gail said sadly.

"Just make the most of the night." Andy shrugged. "Can we get a drink now? that song really shook me oh and I have to go kill Ryan for embarrassing us all like that." The girls laughed and made their way back behind the stage.

Andy stepped into the room to see Sam in the corner on his phone he looked angry 'no please no, please don't let that be Boyd saying he has to go early' Andy prayed as she took a seat at the bar with the rest of the girls.

Sam seen her and smiled she smiled back. As soon as his conversation was over he was beside her, "hey you have fun tonight ?"

"I sure did why did you look so angry there?"

"Ah Sarah taking on the mother roll be careful and all that. Asking did I want her to come down here and stay with you until I get back."

"Sam I've only met her twice and we weren't even together plus she has a husband and two kids."

"I know I told her I got you covered."

"Who ? Not Oliver" Andy groaned "he'll eat the house dry."

Sam laughed "well he's one of them but you will find all out later okay. Now go have fun with your friends I'll be with Jerry" Sam kissed her on the head and walked to Jerry and the other boys. Andy turned back to the girls, she saw Ryan leaning against the door frame watching her.

He smiled and walked over "didn't want to interrupt, looked deep."

"Nah wasn't anything important, great show by the way."

"Andy I'm sorry if I upset you with that song I just wrote what I felt from you."

"It's fine you cheered me up with the last song."

"Yeah your happy song I know" Ryan smiled at the confusion on Andy's face he nodded to Sam and she smiled. "I wrote that the day my son took his first steps"

"Aww that's so cute. Did Sam know about the song ?"

"Um I don't want to get him into trouble but yeah he did, when I first played it at your house. Listen we're done with concerts tomorrow, do you want to come for a drink with me one of the days ? I'll be here for a bit longer, Just me and you chat properly."

"Yeah sure but knowing Sam he has probably threatened someone to stay with me at all times." Andy laughed.

"Bring them along" Ryan shrugged "it's all the one but a small group this time, not that I don't like all your friends I just like quiet time" Andy laughed and agreed.

The night wore on Sam approached Andy a look on his face, she was still at the bar with Ryan and Traci. "Babe" he looked at the floor then back up "I uh I have to meet Boyd now. You can stay here if you want."

"No I'm going, I said I wanted too" Andy tried to hold back tears as Traci placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay Andy we're all here for you, I'll be awake when you get back call me" Traci quickly hugged Sam and told him to come home in one piece or she would kick his ass. Sam laughed.

Ryan stood "well Sam, take care of yourself man. It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you real soon" Ryan shook his hand and walked away to give him and Andy a moment.

Andy took a deep breath "so this is it?" Sam nodded afraid to speak. "Well lets go then" Andy stood she had to grab the bar she suddenly felt sick, she brushed Sam away "I'm fine my heel got caught." Sam told her to wait he needed to see Jerry.

Sam made is way to Jerry "Jer, it's just about that time now" he nodded towards the door.

"Aw already Sam, you better come back early I can't wait another eight months, or I'll have to send McNally to blow your cover again."

"Well in case you forgot it was you that blew my cover anyway where's your car and my tuck parked?"

"In the lot across the road, I'll round up Diaz and meet you at the drop off point." Jerry quickly crossed the room to get Chris.

Sam went back said goodbye to Frank and Noelle, he just waved at Dov and Gail they weren't really his friends and went to find Andy. She was by the door with Ryan, he led her outside and into the truck. He waited until Jerry and Chris were in Jerry's car before he pulled off.

The drive was in silence "Andy" she looked at him tears on her face, he took her hand. "I know this is hard but time will fly by, I'll be back soon."

They pulled over to see Boyd already waiting "here" Andy pulled two photos out of her purse. "I know you're not meant to but I want you to take them."

Sam took them and smiled, it was of her with her arms around his neck in the Penny. The next was of all of them Andy was leaning on him her back to his chest Traci and Noelle doing the Same to Jerry and Frank Oliver and Dov sticking their heads through the middle. Chris and Gail arms around each other smiling "Andy I didn't know you had these."

"Liam let me get copies and bring them back when I was done" Andy sniffed. "I have copies for myself and whoever wants one."

Sam leaned in and kissed her, "I'll keep them with me... I better get to him" Sam got out of the truck, Andy followed. He walked to her side and pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna miss you so much baby, you are my everything, stay safe and don't get into any trouble. I'll find out." Sam said pulling her closer.

Andy giggled nervously gripping him tighter "I don't want you to go, I'll miss you too you stay safe too. I'll be right here when you come back" She started crying again "I love you Sam please come home to me."

Sam felt his own tears well up, he kissed her once more and brushed the tears from her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers "I love you too Andy more than you will ever know, be happy while I'm gone no moping you hear me" Andy nodded Sam started to back away from her, he stopped and pulled her in for one last kiss Andy began to sob harder as he took her arms from his neck and placed them by her side.

Chris was there to catch her when she stumbled, Sam let a tear fall from his eyes as he climbed into Boyd's Truck watching Chris pull her up off the ground into a hug, Jerry hugging her from the other side. He felt like punching Boyd when he started the engine. "Just wait a minute Boyd" he barked. Boyd shut off the engine without a word, they watched as Jerry wiped Andy's eyes kissed her on top of her head and headed back to his own car giving Sam a sad wave before wiping his eyes and get in , Jerry's heart broke for Andy they had waited so long for this to happen. Chris was trying to get Andy into the truck, she was still staring at Sam tears falling down her face. He smiled at her with his 'it'll be okay look' she gave him a weak smile and got into the passenger side. "Go" Sam said his voice shaky.

The drive back home was in a blur, she didn't remember Chris take her out of the truck, lead her into Sam's house and sit her on the sofa. He placed a hand over her's "Andy" he said softly. She looked to him sitting beside her "Sam asked me to stay with you all the time I'm your partner now is that okay with you ?" Andy nodded. "He wanted me to give you this" Chris took out the envelope and handed it to her "I'll just leave you alone for a few minutes" he patted her hands and went into the kitchen.

Andy opened the envelope and took out the paper inside, she unfolded it a began to read:

**Andy baby, I know you're hurting so much right now, I know because I am too. I just want settle a few things.**

**1. Diaz is me for now (except for the kissing and touching ) you are not to leave him in work he is staying with you until you feel up to being in my house alone. Also the rest of the gang including Frank will be watching out for you too, please don't think I'm being overprotective it's just coz I can't be there and I worry about you like crazy always have.**

**2. My truck and my house are yours. Diaz has the keys do not put any bullet holes in her and no snooping around my house (ha)**

**3. Take anything you like, stay as long as you like, have parties if you like. Anything that makes you happy.**

**4. You are to have your girls nights and nights at the Penny, no sitting alone moping. Anyone can stay in my house with you as long as its not Callaghan (joke)**

**5. I love you and I will be home soon, keep yourself busy (my house could use a paint : )**

**One final note: I will be home in a flash if you need me, Jerry can get in touch with me but only in emergency's. I'll let you in on a little secret I have a secret photo album under my bed, have a look. oh and I expect you to make room in that hose for me coz I'll be moving in with you when I get home. That's if you can handle me ;) I love you, see you soon Sam xxxxx ps did I tell you I love you : ) . Stay safe baby.**

Andy pulled herself into a ball and began to sob, Chris was by her side "hey now it'll all be fine. Sam will be fine." He pulled her into a hug

"I know I just can't help but worry, he's my rock I don't think I could cope if anything were to happen to him."

"Andy he's a smart guy, he loves you he would fight to come home to you if need be. He will be home before you know it. Do you want a drink? then it's off to bed for you."

Andy nodded "Chris" she called after a minute he stuck his head through the door "thank you"

"That's what I'm here for, you're family Andy"

"For everything, not just tonight I know what happened with Luke." Andy smiled at him.

"The guy deserved it Andy, he hurt you I could of killed him. Even though you put on your hard face I knew from the moment you walked in with Traci something more was there that you weren't telling."

"Sam was right so" Andy muttered

"About what ?" Chris sat beside her again.

"He said I could spin the story anyway I wanted to anybody who cared about me would figure it out soon enough. He was right, always is" Andy laughed. "i thought nobody knew at the time, yet here we are weeks down the road and it's still coming up in conversation."

"And we did Andy, Sam knew straight away, so did Traci and I we just waited for you to open up. I would have gone further if Dov hadn't pulled me away he was laughing which made me worse. Gail had to bring me home, I mean you're like a sister I'll do anything to spare you any hurt."

Andy smiled how did she get so lucky "you're exactly like Sam over protective." Andy got up and kissed him on the head "I love you Chris Diaz, you're one of a kind Gail is so lucky to have you." Andy went to her/Sam's bedroom. She climbed into the bed and lay looking at the ceiling until she fell asleep her last thoughts were of Sam.

**Sad huh? The song was Marching on which is my favourite One Republic song : ) Well it gets better next chapter skips a few months hope you all enjoyed thanks for taking the time to read. **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since Sam had gone and Andy was coping well, she had no choice Chris had not left her and had moved into Sam's. The one night he left after her saying she was fine he had found her on his front steps in the middle of the night. There was always someone checking in on her Ryan included she smiled at the thought of him, he had stayed an extra week and promised to come back soon. True to his word he was flying back in tonight for dinner and drinks with his now wife. Andy was excited to see him.

"Hey you all set for tonight?" Traci asked as they got out of their uniforms.

"Yep I can't wait to meet her, I've talked to her a couple of times explained why I wasn't going to the wedding . Sam being gone it didn't feel right" Andy suddenly bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

"They understood, Andy are you okay?" Traci stood behind her rubbing her back.

"Yeah I'm fine" Andy moved to the sink and rinsed out her mouth. "Must be stress I've been missing Sam more lately, not sleeping well and12 hour shifts don't help."

Traci stood watching her for a moment "Andy" she said slowly. "When was the last time you had you're monthly friends ?"

Andy stood by the sink counting on her fingers, she suddenly stopped and shot her head to Traci "not since Sam left. No Trac I can't be, it has to be stress that messes up the body cycle doesn't it ? I mean me stressing is causing them to be late right ?" Andy looked at Traci worried.

"Andy you need to do a home test or go see a doctor" Andy shook her head. Traci sighed and went to her locker, she pulled something from it and dragged Andy into a cubicle "do it now" she handed Andy the kit and turned to face the door giving her some privacy.

"Trac why have you got one in your locker ?" Andy looked questioningly at the back of her best friends head.

Traci closed her eyes "we wanted to wait until we got the all clear, but since it's you…. I found out I was pregnant yesterday."

"No way" Andy squealed in delight hugging Traci's back, she knew her and Jerry were trying. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Andy, I don't need to tell you to keep this to yourself" Andy made a zip motion across her lips. "good now stop stalling and do it."

"What if I am Trac? Sam's not here he won't know, this case is taking longer than they expected. He may not be home for a while."

"Andy please just do the test you know Jerry can get in touch with him."

Andy sighed "I don't want to blow the case for him, I know he'll come home." she said as she peed on the stick.

Fifteen minutes later they were still in the cubicle, it should of only took three but Andy was afraid to look. She had asked Traci to look but she said no she had to look herself. "Here goes nothing" Andy finally said reaching for the stick some minutes later. She closed her eyes and peeked out through one and gasped.

"What does it say ?" Traci asked excitedly

"I.. I'm pregnant." Andy sputtered in shock she really hadn't thought about her 'friends' at all.

"Oh Andy it will be fine I promise. This is great news Sam will be thrilled, hey maybe we're due around the same time. I need to make an appointment with a doctor later do you want me to make one for you too, we can go together ?" Andy just nodded Still staring at the stick.

"I'm having a baby" Andy smiled her hands immediately resting on her stomach. Trac I'm having a baby" she squealed a little louder.

"We're having babies together" Traci squealed pulling Andy into a hug. "Oh this is so perfect Andy come on lets celebrate."

Andy and Traci made a stop in Jerry's office "Hey ladies" he smiled up at them from his desk

"Hey" they both greeted. Traci moved to the desk "Andy needs to get your advice on something" Jerry pointed to the seats and got up to close the door.

Both girls sat "um I don't know where to start" Andy said quietly. Traci nudged her "okay Traci, Jerry I just found out I am pregnant and I need you to tell me if I should get you to contact Sam. I know it's a bad idea calling him, but I think he has a right to know. I know he'll come home and I don…."

"McNally shut up" Jerry pulled her from her chair and hugged her "congrats Sammy will be over the moon." He smiled and released her.

"What do you think about the Sam thing?" Andy asked nervously.

Jerry smiled again "I just got off the phone with Boyd, Sam made contact. The bust is going down Thursday night, McNally you shall be back in Sammy's arms in by the end of the week."

Traci squealed and jumped out of the chair pulling Andy to her who had started silently crying. "Really Jerry?" Andy sniffed "he's coming home ?. Really he'll be here ?" Andy was sudden overwhelmed and threw herself at him "thank you, thank you, thank you" she squeezed him tight. Traci quietly slipped out to give them a moment.

"Whoa McNally, you're crushing me and you're welcome. Even though I didn't do anything."

"We both know that's not true, you have helped me since the day he left even if it was just checking in on me or sitting with me if Chris needed to leave little things Jerry they all count."

"Well promised Sammy I would and you're kinda growing on me" Jerry laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Andy" Traci slipped back into the room "I got us an appointment together at two-thirty tomorrow it's the only one I could get together till next month. Will I go ahead or say no?"

"Andy, Sam would want you to go as soon as so I suggest you take it I'll drive you guys" Jerry said.

Andy thought for a moment Sam would want her to go but he would also like to be there.

Traci could see the gears working "Andy they'll just confirm you are indeed pregnant and feel your stomach, ask questions he won't miss anything."

"Okay" Andy nodded "lets take it then. Shit" she muttered as she saw the clock.

"What?" Traci and Jerry asked together.

"It's nearly seven, I need to leave right now if I'm gonna pick up Ryan and his wife on time thanks again Jerry, Trac I'll see you soon." Andy yelled rushing into the station lot to Sam's truck pulling Chris along .

Standing in the arrivals section in the airport Andy felt nauseas her stomach was doing flips, just as she heard her name being called she turned and threw up in the trash can beside her. "Hey what's the matter?" Ryan was over beside her dropping his luggage . "Are you sick ?" He asked concerned.

No, no I'm good just something I ate yesterday, I'll be fine. Where's your wife ?" Andy asked glancing over his shoulder. He pointed to a small woman fidgeting nervously with her hair. Andy smirked she did that too Andy walked over "hey Gillian I'm Andy, nice to finally meet you" she pulled Gillian into a hug and felt her relax.

"Hey Andy, Ryan has so many things about you it's good to meet you too finally" She scowled at Ryan "he kept saying he'd bring me sooner"

"Now babe I told you Andy was a cop and her boyfriend/partner is not here we needed a time to suit us all." Ryan threw his arm over Gillian's shoulder.

"Well you have good timing, Sam's home the weekend" Andy said excitedly. "Come on Chris is waiting outside."

"He still your shadow huh ?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan! That was not nice" Gillian yelled.

"No it's okay Gillian, Chris is one of my closest friends he's been great" Andy smiled and kept walking.

Dropping Ryan and Gillian off at Sam's she told them she had to run Chris to the Penny. He had wanted to stay with her but she felt bad he had been looking after her for two months now, he had his own life and his own girlfriend. Of course Gail understood she would drop over from time to time cooking, bringing Andy shopping, small gestures Which she was grateful for .She didn't know where she would be now if it wasn't for her friends and Sam's of course, Oliver had ordered her to dinner twice a week at his house. She smiled to herself as she stopped at a red light. Humming marching on to herself Ryan had sent her a copy complete with a video, he was going to release it as a single.

Andy was pulled from her thoughts as the car behind her beeped she waved as an apology and eased off. Out of nowhere a black SUV ploughed into the passenger side sending the truck spinning, "shit" Andy yelled as she tried to regain control. Pulling to a stop she was fuming, she jumped out and stomped to the other car just as two guys got out rubbing their necks. Andy slapped the driver on the back of the head "what the fuck is wrong with you?, you asshole the light was green for me, I could have had a kid in that car or a passenger are you high or something ?" She yelled.

"Back up lady I wasn't looking" Andy scoffed "I'm sorry."

"Well you should be, this isn't even my truck. You just got me into a hell of a lot of trouble you are paying for whatever damage you caused."

"Ha" the guy laughed pulling out a gun "I don't think I'll be paying for anything now I suggest you get back in your truck and move on." he pointed the gun in her face he was a little surprised when she didn't even flinch.

Andy pulled her gun out since Sam had left she felt she needed it with her she had cleared it with best. "I don't think so buddy, stupid move pulling a gun on a cop" Andy smiled as the guys smirked dropped and it was replaced with a panic.

"Okay" the passenger stepped in between them facing Andy, the voice was familiar to Andy very familiar she looked up and had to hold her gasp. Sam was standing in between her and the driver he gave her the eyes that said 'what the hell are you doing stop talking and move away' "hey officer I'm a mechanic can I have a look and I'll fix it up good as new if you let us off ?"

Andy looked from the truck to Sam to the driver "fine but only coz I love my boyfriend and he'll be crushed if anything happened to his baby" Andy waked quickly away to let Sam deal with the driver she saw him take the gun off him call him Jake and told him to wait in the car.

Sam was panicking what the hell was she thinking? she should of just left he could of shot her. He walked over to her side "Andy" he sighed aching to pull her into him "what the hell was that you had no back up he could of killed you, you should of drove away"

"I'm sorry Sam" she whispered opening the hood to block their view. "I didn't know it was you, are you okay ?"

"I'm fine, are you ?" He checked all over her body just to be sure.

"I'm good it was the other side just as well I dropped Chris off before this happened. I'm sorry about the damage I'll have it fixed before you come home."

Sam cupped her face "I've missed you so much how you doing ? Jerry said you were doing okay, don't worry about the truck I'll sort that."

"Sam stop please" Andy whimpered as his had travelled down her cheek "or I won't be able to let you go. I am fine, everyone has been great I am fine you better go now I love you be careful" she stepped in view of the driver who was watching and put on a pissed off face.

"By the way" he said as he walked backwards kicking himself for leaving her here on her own. "The truck is not my baby anymore" he winked "I love you" he whispered and went back to his friend. Andy pulled out her phone but she didn't know who to call watching as they drove away, tears trying their best to make themselves known.

Sam was beyond pissed "Jake you moron what the hell where you thinking? you could of got us arrested, then the whole deal would be off and we'd be dead."

"I'm sorry Jimmy I thought she was some pissed off soccer mom, look at the size of the truck she did hit me first" Jake protested.

"What are you eight ?" Sam barked "she was a cop, a damn cop soccer mom or not she could of ended both of us if the boss found out."

"Okay Get your point no more waving guns at helpless women, what are you still going to fix her truck ?"

"I have to she took the licence plate she'll look for us if I don't"

"And how are you going to do it?" steal it during the night put it back the next day ?"

Sam pulled out her card "got her number dude, maybe the truck won't be all needs fixing" Sam winked and laughed with his friend. He hated demeaning Andy like that but he was undercover anything you need to do you do it.

"Nice man she was hot, sexy even when she was yelling I wonder what she looks like in a police uniform I might look her up."

Sam nearly growled hearing scum like Jake Andrews speak about his girlfriend, his Andy like that. "Yeah she was I have a thing for brunettes time to turn on the Hudson charm I reckon. I say she wears the uniform well" Sam winked though he felt like he needed to throw up or punch Jake.

Andy stood at the side of the road waiting just then a car came flying around the bend coming to a halt in front of her. Boyd jumped out and ran to her "what the hell McNally you just follow him around ? Wait until Bes…" he stopped talking once he noticed she was crying. "McNally?" he stepped closer "are you okay?" Andy shook her head. "Tell me what happened" Boyd softened and shook his coat off wrapping it over her shoulders, she was shaking.

"I..I" she took a deep breath "I dropped Chris off at the Penny, was at the red lights over there" she pointed across to the lights. "I took off when it went green then a black SUV ploughed into me sending the truck flying landing here" she pointed behind her she stopped talking.

"McNally.. Andy are you okay? do you need to go to hospital?" Boyd asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

No I'm fine it hit the other side anyway, I was mad got out went over just as two guys were climbing out. I smacked the driver on the head and started yelling, he pulled a gun on me when I suggested he was paying for the damages."

"He pulled a gun on you ?" why didn't you call it in" Boyd asked in disbelief

"Yeah but I had mine on me so he put it down then that's when Sam intervened" Andy closed her eyes expecting Boyd to yell.

"What did he do ?" Boyd asked calmly.

He said he was a mechanic he would fix my car if I let them go I agreed, thinking he would just go but he asked me could he look at it and came over after getting the gun from the other guy. I popped the hood so he couldn't see us. Sam was mad that I was there, he was worried he said I should of just drove on but Boyd I swear I didn't even notice Sam until he stepped in front of me I'm sorry. I didn't want to call it in because I'd of blown his cover again"

"It's fine Andy you didn't know, at least you didn't call the cops before Sammy stepped in even with a gun being pulled on you. So good job, glad you're okay and thanks for not ruining my bust this time." Boyd smiled at her

Andy smiled and was about to reply when a car skidded to a halt and two people ran towards her "Andy" Oliver yelled he and Jerry dashed over taking in the sight of Sam's truck "are you okay?" Oliver pulled her to him and looked her over.

"Guys she's fine she just had a little run in with a gang member" Boyd answered.

"A gang ?" Jerry yelled "what the hell is she doing near a gang Boyd? And on her own" Jerry pushed him backwards.

"Jerry!" Andy yelled "I called him, Sam crashed into me first it has nothing to do with Boyd."

"Sam?" they both replied "Andy why didn't you call one of us?" Jerry asked.

"Coz you've being out enjoying yourselves you don't need to be worrying about me. You've all done enough for me and I needed to let Boyd know it wasn't my fault and Sam hadn't blown his cover, I pretended I never seen him before."

"Andy we'll always be here for you even if Sammy is here, now get in the car young Lady" Oliver ordered "I am driving you home, Jer you good to take the beat up truck back?" Oliver chuckled.

"I'm good wow McNally some damage I'm surprised Sammy remained Calm" Jerry laughed as he climbed in.

"Andy" Boyd called "thanks for calling me about tonight. I'll get this truck fixed leave it to me" Andy nodded and got in the car with Oliver.

Oliver dropped her off at Sam's he waited for Jerry to come so he could give him a ride to his place "McNally you scared the crap out of us tonight what exactly happened?" Andy ran through it again Oliver nodded a couple of times. "You did the right thing but if someone ever pulls a gun on you you're not a cop, you are a civilian you hear me. Plenty of scum out there that would shoot as soon as you mention you're a cop lucky Sam was there."

"I know I miss him so much" Andy said sadly. "Seeing him there tonight I just wanted to hug him, but I had to pretend I had never even met him before" she whispered wiping her eyes "I just want him to come home" she sobbed as Oliver pulled her into his arms.

"Shh Andy we all miss him, I know you do the most but not long left you're doing great. He's so proud of you, you know he may never say it but he is. The way you're handling this, he has called twice a day risking his life just to know you're okay everyday."

Andy smiled "has he ?" She asked pulling herself up.

"Yep he only spoke to Jerry though and maybe Diaz but you never heard the Diaz part from me."

Andy smiled again "thanks Oliver that makes me feel better, here's Jerry I better let you guys get home .I have to go explain to Ryan why I never made it back from a ten minute drive, we were meant to be having dinner."

"Go get some sleep Andy I'll see you in the morning, take care" Oliver said as she climbed out and talked to Jerry for a minute, he hugged her and waited until she was inside before getting in with Oliver and going home.

"Andy I have been worried sick where have you been ?" Ryan was sleeping on the sofa when he heard the door open he jumped up.

Andy broke down and fell into his arms "I saw Sam I can't do this anymore" she sobbed "I'm pregnant and I couldn't even tell him." Ryan was stunned but held her close. A sleepy Gillian appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Andy come on let's get you to bed we can talk in the morning." Gillian led her to her room and tucked her in. waiting until she was asleep before leaving. She found Ryan on the sofa

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's shaken up but asleep now, what happened ?"

"She Saw Sam she said, he's meant to be undercover how did she manage to run into him?" Ryan sighed he knew tomorrow was going to be tough. Andy's pregnant he smile to himself and led his wife to the spare room.

SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER : )


	9. Chapter 9

Andy woke feeling like she hadn't slept at all, until last night came flooding back, she sighed and sat herself up, not in any rush to get up. A quiet knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts "hey you up?" came Ryan's voice from the other side.

"Yeah, come in" Andy replied wiping her eyes again. She didn't know when she'd even started crying.

Ryan came and sat beside her on the bed handing her a cup of coffee " how you feeling ?me and Gillian are heading out, you need anything? you can come if you want to."

"I'm fine thanks just thinking about seeing Sam last night. I think I'll just stay here, Traci is picking me up at one thirty. I have a doctors appointment."

Before Ryan could reply they heard the front door bang and heavy footsteps making their way towards the room. Andy knew who it was, shoving the cup back at Ryan she wiggled back under the covers hiding herself. Ryan chuckled just as a very angry Chris bust into the room, "where is she!" He yelled. "Andy, I can see you, get out from under there." He moved to the bed and pulled the covers down, "Andy what the hell were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed, the guy pulled a gun on you. why didn't you call me?"

"Whoa, back it up, Andy you never said anything about a gun being involved" Ryan looked at her shocked.

Andy huffed and sat up "I am a cop Chris, I have seen and had a gun in my face before, as for not calling you, you were out for a night with your girlfriend, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Andy, your life is more important than having drinks with Gail and Dov. They would have understood, they would have came with me. I had to hear this from Oliver." Chris sounded hurt, Sam had left him to watch her and he had let him down.

Andy sensed what he was thinking straight away "Chris this not your fault, Sam knows you've been here for me every step of the way. I'm sorry okay, I just wanted you to go have fun and not worry about me. Oliver and Jerry only know what happened coz they were on their way home when they spotted Sam's truck. I called Boyd so nobody would know."

"I know Andy I just worry about you, you're not going anywhere in that truck alone again." Chris said moving to sit down beside her.

Andy laughed "have you seen the damage? nobody will be driving that for a while." She immediately regretted her words as she looked at the expressions on both Chris and Ryan's face's, "it was all on the passenger side though, Boyd said he was taking care of it" she added quickly.

Chris frowned but let it go "okay, I better get back. I left Oliver yelling after me trying to say you were fine, he's probably on his way over now. I'll be back after shift," he gave her a pointed look "and we will talk about this." He stood and said goodbye to Ryan and went to call Oliver, he was his partner for the day while Andy was off.

Ryan sat scowling at her, "what ?" Andy said already knowing what he was going to say.

He sighed, "Andy, I'm not gonna go off on one like he just did, I'm guessing he doesn't know you're pregnant?" Andy's head shot up, she forgot she told him that last night. "I won't tell anyone relax, I just want you to be more careful out there, look after yourself starting with breakfast .Come on" he pulled the covers fully off her, "you get dressed while I'll make you something before I go."

Andy smiled "thanks Ryan" he smiled back and left her to get dressed.

Sam had been sitting outside his house for about an hour now, he was about to go take the truck when he seen Diaz screech to a halt and storm into his house. Sam chuckled she was in for it now. He assumed Diaz was pissed over last night. He was again about to get out when another cruiser pulled up, Epstein dropping a grumpy looking Shaw off, he watched as Oliver climbed into the driver seat shaking his head .Sam guessed Ollie had been the one to tell Diaz what happened and he fled leaving him without his precious cruiser. He also guessed by the way the truck was parked Jerry had been behind the wheel at some stage, he always parked leaving a big gap between the garage door and the bumper ,They always rode home together after the Penny, so if Jerry was there, Ollie was too. He was thankful his two good friends were helping her out while he was gone. Diaz finally reappeared and climbed in the passenger side and took off to do some actual work. Sam sat thinking for another few minutes, his train of thought was broken when a familiar dark truck pulled up and out climbed Boyd before the tuck took off again. "Boyd ? What the hell is he doing here?" Sam said out loud. He watched as Boyd knocked at the door, he smiled at Andy when she opened the door "did he just smile at Andy ? what did I miss ? He hates her, she hates him." Sam watched closer, Boyd didn't go inside he waited on the steps for Andy to come back and hand him something. Boyd gave her small wave as he walked down the steps and headed for Sam's truck. 'I get it he's taking my truck to fix it why though?' Then it dawned on him 'Andy must have called him after I left her last night.' Sam sat watching Andy, she was okay she looked like something was bothering though. Sighing he started up the engine, before pulling off he saw a guy pull Andy into a hug and a woman he's never seen before leave his house and head off down the street. It took him a moment to before he realised who it was. Much happier now Ryan was here he knew he'd keep Andy busy and hopefully he'd still be here when he finished this. He pulled off to finish his job.

Andy sat trying to wath tv, it was no use she pulled herself of the couch and went back into the bedroom knocking a pile of Cds off the rack as she went. She picked up the cd that hit her foot, smiling she took it to the room with her and put it in the radio. Skipping to the song she wanted to hear she sat back and listened as One Republic's Come home filled the room.

**Hello world hope you're listening**

**Forgive me if I'm young, or speaking out of turn**

**But there's someone I've been missing**

**And I think that they could be, the better half of me**

**There in the wrong place trying to make it right**

**But I'm tired of justifying….**

**So I say to you Come home, come home**

**Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long**

**And right now there's a war between the vanities**

**but all I see you and me the fight for you is all I've even known**

**So come home….**

**I get lost in the beauty of everything I see**

**The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be**

**If all the sons, all the daughters stopped to take it in**

**Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**

**It might start now yeah.. Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud..**

**But until then come home, come home**

**Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long for so long**

**And right now there a war between the vanities**

**But all I see is you and me and the fight for you is all I've ever known**

**Ever known, so come home,…**

**Everything I can't be is everything you should be**

**And that's why I need you here**

**Everything I can't be is everything you should be**

**And that's why I need you here..**

**So hear this now come home, come home**

**Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long for so long**

**And right now there's a war between the vanities**

**But all I see is you and me and the fight for you is all I've ever known**

**Ever known, so come home , come home.**

Andy sat on the bed silent tears running down her face she hadn't noticed the concerned look on two of her friends faces as they stood watching her from the doorway. She broke out in full sobs and threw herself down on the bed. Traci crossed the room in two steps pulling Andy into her, letting her cry it out. Jerry who felt very awkward motioned to Traci that he'd be in the kitchen. Traci nodded and went back to rubbing Andy's back calming her down.

Andy sniffed and pulled back "I'm sorry Traci, it's been a rough morning. I had Chris yell at me and Ryan let me know he wasn't happy about it either, the only person I seen today that hasn't yelled at me is Boyd." Traci raised an eyebrow "yeah I know funny huh"

"Yeah Jerry told me what happened, I wanted to call over last night but he said you'd be asleep by then. What did Boyd want here ?" Traci asked.

"The truck, he said he'd get if fixed since I didn't blow this operation. So I think it might be a thank you in disguise." Andy laughed.

Traci got up off the bed " yeah maybe, okay so we're ready to when you are, Jerry's in the kitchen."

Andy followed Traci to the kitchen, Jerry sat with three cups of coffee in front of him "decaf from now on for you two, and only twice a day got it ?" both women grumbled and took the cups. Jerry chuckled 'that was easy' he said to himself, he expected them to fight him on it.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the doctors waiting to be seen. Andy was nervous she really wanted Sam with her. Jerry offered to go in with her, she declined saying he needed to be with Traci. Now sitting alone she waited anxiously for her turn. Finally she was called. Looking at the tiny image on the screen she cried, a part of Sam she had forever. Making her way back when she was finished, she was in a very good mood her moping forgotten, "so ? When you due?" she asked Traci.

"June 3rd you ?" She replied excitedly.

"No way June 4th" they both laughed. "Ohh this is so exciting, we can have a double baby shower, double christenings, double everything."

"Okay girls, I think only dogs can understand you now. How about I drop you at Andy's and leave you to talk more." Jerry cut In moving them towards the exit.

"So Jimmy, did ya pay the hot copper a visit this morning.?" Jake asked as the loaded up their supply in the van for the sale tonight.

Sam cringed "yeah she said it was fine, her friend seen it and took it away for free. Still didn't stop me trying to get an invite in for coffee." He smirked.

"And? did ya show her what you're made of ?" Jake replied.

"Oh I did, nobody can resist the Jimmy Hudson charm" he winked.

"So how was it ?" Jake asked putting the final box in the van.

"Ask her, she was screaming, begging for more." Sam felt sick, how could he talk about Andy like that, he knew he had to play along but wished he could just shoot Jake instead.

" nice man, You gonna go back and give her more ?"

"Nope." he shrugged "not really my type, but I wouldn't say no if I came across her again" Jimmy laughed and closed the doors on the van. "Lets get a move on" he said climbing in behind the wheel.

Jimmy's phone beeped he pulled it out and read the text "boss says deals at midnight at the docks, we're to be at our meeting place at nine." he said to Jake.

"Cool, we have the rest of the day to ourselves, after we drop off this" he motioned to the back of the van.

"Yeah I could eat now, how about you?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, that diner bout a mile off sounds good."

"Diner it is" Jimmy agreed.

Half an hour later they were on their way to the diner, passing by the doctors clinic Sam happened to look towards it. His eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes, there was Andy walking from it with Nash and Jerry. 'She must be worse than I thought, maybe she did hurt herself in that crash and just didn't want to tell me' he said to himself.

"What the hell Jimmy" Jake yelled, "why'd ya stop like that.?"

Sam cursed himself for being so stupid, "did you not see that damn dog? don't know about you but I ain't cleaning that off the bumper."

Jake seemed to buy it "stupid dog made me spill my Doritos" he muttered wiping the chips from his lap.

Sam took one more look, they had all climbed into Jerry's car and were pulling off. He made a mental note to call him as soon as he could.

Jerry had dropped the girl's off at Andy's place and went back to work. They had settled on the sofa with a tub of ice-cream and two spoons excitedly talking about baby names "I like Chris" Andy said, "but I don't think Sam would."

"Chris Swarek? nah doesn't really fit does it?" Traci said. "How about Oliver Swarek?" she laughed.

"Traci, be serious. I have my boys name already, just have to hope Sam likes it enough too."

"Oh yeah? and what is it ? Known you it's some mad name like Rufus." Traci burst out laughing, Andy following.

Very funny, but no, it's a secret. But you'll know why I chose it if I have a boy." Andy smiled.

"Aww come on Andy, it's me, hello best friend here. I won't tell anyone, not even Jerry. You tell me yours and I'll tell you my girls name. Mine was meant to be a surprise too."

"Andy pondered for a moment, "fine, only because it's you but you can't tell anyone, not even Jerry. Traci nodded "it's Ryan, now you go"

"Ryan ? Andy I could of guessed that, mine is .. Andy" she smiled as Andy nearly choked on a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Excuse me? did I hear right? You're naming your baby after me ?

"Oh come on Andy don't look so surprised" Traci scoffed.

"No, no it's not that Trac. I'm thrilled you want to name your baby after her coolest aunt. I swear I had you in mind if it was a girl, but didn't want to say anything until I got to talk to Sam, that is so weird right ?"

"Not really when you think about it. We're best friends, we think a like. Where's if it were left to the boys to chose names the poor kids would be walking around called some stupid names like Toyota or Ferrari. All they think about is sex, sports, sex, cars, sex and oh sex."

"Too true Trac, too true, just as well it's not down to them then isn't it. I can picture it now, Toyota Barber and Ferrari Swarek, Man they would never get a break." Both girls broke out in laughter.

Down the station Jerry was hunched over his desk with some paperwork when his phone vibrated on the table, picking it up he answered without looking at the caller id. "Hello Detective Jerry Barber here"

"Hey buddy!"

"Sammy!" Jerry shot up In his chair, "Why are you calling?, we said no more contact until you were home."

"I know, I just need you to answer a question for me."

"Shoot, make it quick though just in case."

"Why were you, Nash and Andy at the doctors today ?"

"What you seen us? nice of you to say hello Sam" Jerry said trying to buy himself a minute to come up with something. Jerry felt bad lying to his best friend but he knew it wasn't his place to tell him.

"Well I was sorta occupied with Jake, so why were you guys there. Is Andy okay after the accident ?"

"yeah she's great, she went with Traci because I didn't think I could make it. But I made it there just before she was called in, Andy hung around so I gave them a ride home."

"Okay" Sam said after a moment. "That puts my mind at ease, I thought something was wrong, oh hey is Nash okay ?"

"As much as I love your concern for my girlfriend Sammy I gotta go, but thanks she's fine, Andy's fine, we're all fine. You take care buddy and get your ass home soon.

"Aww miss me Jer?, see you soon buddy. Get the poker table ready you owe me a couple of weeks."

Jerry laughed "that I do, take care Sammy. Be good to have you back."

Andy had fallen asleep on the sofa, Traci had left an hour ago to pick up Leo. She heard Ryan call her, "sofa" she mumbled still half asleep.

Ryan entered the living room "hey, sorry did I wake you?" he sat on the sofa beside her.

"No I'm awake a few minutes now." she replied sitting up properly.

"Okay, I was thinking I'd make dinner tonight, anything you fancy ?"

"No Ryan, no one is making dinner. I'm taking us out, since I ruined last night."

"No Andy you didn't, as long as you're okay and we get to spend some time with you it doesn't matter where we go."

"Thank you, I feel the same. But I am taking you and Gillian out and that's an order." Andy playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes Mam" he saluted then laughed. "Okay Andy if you really want to go out we'll go out, but I'm paying" he added before rushing out of the room so she couldn't protest.

Shaking her head and laughing she got up from the sofa to go get ready. 'Tonight should be fun' she said to herself before climbing into the shower.

It was now eleven o'clock, Sam and his guys had been through the plan with the boss. Sam smiled to himself in an hour these guys would be off the streets and he could go be with Andy. Loading his gun he hoped into the van with Jake, their job was the actual sale, the boss would be there too for the money and other guys would be on look out duty, just in case it turned nasty. He had called Boyd and filled him in, each agreeing Sam would be taken in with the rest to avoid being made. Cover team was in place as well as a few units close by on standby in unmarked cars. Sam knew the rookies and his friends would be the back up team, it made him feel a lot easier knowing Andy knew nothing about it. He had told Boyd to threaten the rooks if he had to, Andy was not to know anything. He had gotten Jerry to tell her it wasn't happening until Thursday, she wouldn't start to ask questions until tomorrow at least, by then he would be home and she wouldn't have to worry.

Pulling up to the docks, Sam and Jake got out and followed the boss down a ramp leading to a boat. Waiting as two guys climbed out followed by a small Chinese guy the their boss Sam guessed. After a few minute of small talk Sam's boss led the other guy up to the van, he was closely followed by his guys. Sam and Jake were ordered to pull out some of the boxes and show this new guy some of the stuff. Happy with what he was seeing, he ordered one of his men to go get the other guys on the boat to help carry it back. Just as he handed over the money flashing lights appeared everywhere, the Chinese guy and his goons made a run for the boat, while Sam, Jake and his boss made a run for it the other way.

Dov had the privilege of gaining on him and tackling him to the ground. Chris apprehended Jake and Oliver got the boss. All being led back to cruisers he saw the other guys didn't get far, Traci and Gail walked back with two guys each. Followed by Noelle and Boyd holding onto the Chinese guy and more of his goons. Sam was placed in the back of Oliver's car.

Oliver handed the boss off to Boyd and climbed into his cruiser, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, taken down by a girl again., not cool brother," they both laughed as Chris climbed in the passenger side, he had handed Jake off to Gail, Boyd's orders were Sam was to ride back alone in cuffs. Sam smiled happily all the way back to the station with one person on his mind.

Andy opened Sam's front door laughing, they had a great night ending in some drinks, she couldn't believe it was after two am and she wasn't even drinking she just had so much fun with Ryan and Gillian. Andy said goodnight and went to Sam's room. She turned on the light and took a step in the room throwing her purse on the bed.

"Ouch! I take it you didn't miss me then." Andy screamed and jumped back causing her to fall on the floor.

"Andy!" Ryan yelled bursting through the door, "are you okay?" he asked leaning down beside her "what happened?"

"I happened" the voice spoke again. Ryan stared at him for a moment blinking to make sure this guy was really in front of him.

"Sam!" Andy panted, her heart still beating out of her chest.

"Yes baby, I'm home for good." Sam smiled at her.

**And scene ha! not the last chapter though I still have more. So sorry I haven't updated, my laptop died again when I got it back everything was wiped clean then I had to have an operation and so on.**


	10. Chapter 10

so sorry for the log wait hope you enjoy this one : )

* * *

><p>"Ryan, is this a dream?" Andy panted. "Is he really here, in front of me ?"<p>

Ryan smiled down at her, "no dream Andy, it's all real." he smiled at her once more before offering her his hand to get up.

Sam watched as she leapt to her feet and ran towards him. Throwing herself at him she began to cry "you are never leaving me again!"

"Never baby I promise" Sam tightened his grip on her. Ryan now joined by Gillian stood smiling from the doorway, he caught Sam's eye nodded at him and led Gillian out of the room. "God I missed you" Sam said after five minutes of just holding her.

Andy pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I missed you too Sam, it was torture, how can you be here now? Jerry told me it wasn't happening until Thursday."

"Well I sorta told him to lie and got Boyd to tell the rookies they'd be in for it if they told you anything. I didn't want you there, I wanted to surprise you" he quickly added as he saw the hurt and confusion on her face. "Andy we were running guns as well tonight, it could have turned nasty I jus…." He was cut off by her lips crashing into his.

After a minute she pulled back, "I don't care, you're home now." The baby popped into her head,her heart started beating faster. What if he didn't want this? What if he was mad? she shook back the thoughts, she had to tell him now. Grabbing his hand she sat on the bed and pulled him down with her. "I need to tell you something and I have no idea how you're going to react. I'm really scared right now"

Worry appeared on Sam's face, was she hurt? Did she meet someone else while he was away? Is she going to leave him?. "What is it sweetie? you can tell me anything." He put his hands on hers "what's wrong?"

Andy turned to face him, "nothings wrong exactly, it's just" she took a deep breath and turned away from him.

"So why did you say you were scared? what is it?" Sam was really worrying now.

"I'm scared because I don't know what to say and I'm afraid you'll leave me."

"Andy look at me" Sam said walking around her to face her. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, so will you please tell me what is going on. You're starting to freak me out here."

Andy noticed the sincerity in his voice, she was being silly of course he wasn't going to leave her this is Sam for crying out loud. "Okay well, while you were gone I began to feel sick but just put down to lack of sleep and not eating because I was worried about you." Sam shot her a look "Chris finally made me see sense I began eating properly and sleeping" she saw him relax and continued. "Me and Traci were in the locker rooms one day, I was in the middle of talking, I had to run and threw up. Traci came in behind me and asked me how long I'd being feeling like this."

"So what you're trying to say is you're sick? Andy what is it? did you go the hospital?" Sam was frantic now. He hopped up and started pacing.

"Sam no, sit down" Andy pulled him back down. "She asked me how long I was feeling like that and after a chat and a few calculations…. she gave me a home pregnancy test."

Sam's head shot up, "what? so you're not sick? did you take it? what did it say ?" Andy nodded "well what's the outcome?"

Andy studied him for a moment, she seen nerves, hope, love and happiness in his eyes. "You Sam Swarek are going to be a daddy" she smiled at him. Sam sat staring at her opening and closing his mouth. He sat like that for about ten minutes "Sam say something" The smile had fell from her face she was back to being scared, she thought he would be happy about it.

A thousand emotions were running through his body, him, Sam Swarek had finally got the woman of his dreams, who now had just given him the best gift ever. Sure it was early but who cares? everyone they cared about knew the story behind it, it's not like they'd just met. He stood and ran is fingers through his hair, "I.. I don't.. I mean wow.. I can't believe, wow, I'm going to be a daddy, wow." He turned to Andy and pulled her closer braking out the dimples "I'm going to be a daddy Andy" he laughed.

"Thank god" Andy breathed "I thought you were mad."

"Mad? Andy I'm over the moon, I can't believe it. We're having a baby" he said quietly before sitting back on the bed.

"Sam" Andy sat beside him, "I know we didn't plan this and I know we've just started, but I understand if you need some space or something. I can go if you want sometime to yourself."

"Space? Did you not read my letter, I told you to make room for me in that house. I meant it Andy, we're going to be a family. Come here" he put his hand out and she took it. Pulling her onto his lap he hugged her tightly "I'm so happy Andy, and it's all because of you. So that's why you were at the doctors the other day."

"What ? How did you know I was there ?" she asked shocked he had been so close.

"I saw you coming out of the place with Traci and Jerry, wait, why was Jerry there? Traci I can understand but.. "He looked at her frowning "did Jerry know about this ?"

Yes, I wanted to see if he thought it was best to not tell you until you were home, but he was also there with Traci she had an appointment too."

"Why? Is she sick ?"

"No" Andy smiled. "You're gonna be an uncle too, Traci's pregnant too." Sam stood quickly nearly knocking her over, "where are you going Sam ?" She asked as he walked to the door.

"To congratulate then kill my best friend." he replied.

Andy laughed "get back here Sam, you can't tell him you know. I'm the only person that knows, let him tell you himself."

Sam stopped at the door way, "He told me he was there for Traci you went with her but he turned up in the end. He knew and he didn't tell me."

"Think about it Sam, what would you of done if he told you?"

"I'd of came home" he replied without thought.

"Exactly" Andy walked over and slipped her hands around his neck. "Not that I wouldn't have liked it, but you were so close and in the long run I'd feel bad, you'd regret it too. And Jerry would be In trouble, he knows he's not meant to say anything that could jeopardize the operation."

"You're right as always" he put his hand on her stomach, "hey little guy, I'm your daddy. I just want you to know I'll always be here for you and mommy" he looked back up at Andy to see she was crying. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked cupping her face.

"Nothing I'm just glad you're home and I'm still getting used to being pregnant and all that along with everything else."

Sam had a look in his eye then smirked "We can deal with all that tomorrow, right now I think I need to see you naked." Andy squealed as Sam lifted her off the ground she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He gently kissed her, Andy had other ideas she kissed him hard deepening it. It took Sam a minute to cop she didn't want gentle, not after waiting so long. He walked with her on his hips until her back hit the door with a thud. Andy jolted "a little too rough?" he asked smirking.

Andy just rolled her eyes, "for your information, the door is cold and I can so handle you Sam" she smirked back before pulling him closer. The kiss turned into desperation and need Sam's hand had left her back and was running up her thigh, Andy moaned as he touched her briefly before making his way further up her dress.

"I forgot how good you feel" he moaned as he cupped her breast, feeling himself getting harder by the second.

"Sam" Andy moaned "get this dress off me" she panted.

Sam smirked "nice style or my style?" He asked with a grin, running his hand back down he slipped it under her panties. "You are so wet, am I turning you on Officer McNally?"

"Sam" she panted again "don't tease" she claimed his lips again. Kissing him passionately he walked over and lay her gently on the bed lowering himself down to her level. "So, just how much did you miss me?"

Andy suddenly flipped him, she straddled him before he could move. She lowered to whisper in his ear, "would you like me to show you just how much?" Sam sucked in a deep breath as her hands wondered down his chest to his stomach before disappearing under his jeans. She began stroking his manhood.

"Andy" he gasped she looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye before her head disappeared from view. "Andy" he said again, "get back up here I need to kiss you come.." he stopped talking when he felt her unzip his jeans.

Slowly unzipping his jeans and pulling them down Andy placed a trail of kisses down his legs moving from one to the other "you have no idea how much I missed you" she mumbled as she made her way back up kissing his stomach and up his chest. "Just lying her with you, being able to touch you"

Sam took his chance and flipped them so she was now under him he looked into her eyes and could see sadness and pain he stroked her cheek, "I think I do baby, you mean everything to me. I thought about you every second of everyday. I'm done, nothing will ever take me away from you again." He leaned down and captured her in a soft kiss. He began working his hands under the straps of her dress, moving to her neck he left a trail of hot wet kisses before moving to her shoulder and pulled the straps down kissing every inch of her he could find . Sliding the dress off he took in her body, she was beautiful and knowing his child was in there made her even more beautiful if that was possible. He ran his hand over her stomach and smiled, this baby was the best thing to ever happen to him, well the second, finally being with Andy was top of the list.

He was broke from his thoughts by Andy, she had watched him gaze at her stomach and smile. She watched him run his hands resting them on her stomach she smiled again, "Sam?" she called, he broke his gaze from her stomach to meet her eyes. "Do you want to just lie down? We have plenty of time to do … stuff" she giggled.

Sam smiled back at her, "don't get me wrong as much as I'd love to rock your world, I can't focus on anything other than this little guy" he said placing his hand back on her stomach.

Andy moved her hand to rest on top of his "we're going to be fine Sam. Me, you and this little guy, we're gonna be okay"

Sam moved around to sit beside her, he pulled her into his chest "I know we are, I'll make sure of it. I can't wait to tell everyone, how far along are you?"

"um, just about nine weeks the doctor said" Andy smiled "we can't tell anyone until I'm over twelve weeks just to make sure everything is okay."

"So I have to wait another three weeks? can I at least tell Ollie ? He'll keep it to himself."

"Sure I guess that's okay , I need to tell Chris. But them, Traci and Jerry and that is it for now." Andy replied.

"Of course babe, but we will need to tell Frank. How long did the doctor say you could work the streets until you move to desk?"

"She said sixteen weeks but if I am up to it I can manage twenty weeks before going off the streets. She said everyone is different, that she'll know by the sixteen week scan weather or not I should continue on or not."

"Okay so when's your next appointment ? I am not missing that." Sam pulled her closer "I'll be at every one until he is born"

"He? Why do you think the baby will be a boy ? It could be a girl." Andy laughed. "In three weeks for the scan."

"It doesn't matter which it is as long as their okay that's all that matters" Sam moved to lie down. "How about we get some sleep?"

Andy yawned and looked at the clock, it was already three am. "Good idea," she replied moving to snuggle into him. "Night Sam, I love you, I'm glad you're home. I might be able to sleep now."

"Sam dropped a kiss on her head night baby I love you too. It's good to be back in this bed with you and that's the way it's going to stay"

Andy woke up relaxed and happy, she'd had the best nights sleep in a long time. She though last night was a dream, she sighed, another day without Sam. She was about to get upset when she felt arms tighten and pull her closer. She flipped around in the bed "I thought it was all a dream" she muttered. She knew he could sense what she was thinking.

"I'm here Andy, it's real" he pulled her closer "and I will be here for the rest of my life." Smiling down at her he dipped his head and kissed her gently, he ran his hands along her body stopping at her hips. He gripped them and pulled her flush against him. He could feel himself getting hard, Andy could too she deepened the kiss and ran her hands along his chest down to the tip of his boxers. Before she could slip her hand inside them he flipped them so he was on top. "It's my turn" he whispered before kissing her quickly and moving onto her neck. He worked his way around her neck and shoulders, moving onto her chest he kissed the fabric of her bra running his hands over them. Andy let out a moan when he moved the cup to get better access, he teased her by licking, sucking and biting lightly on her nipple. Moving to the next one he did the same.

"Sam" Andy moaned as he moved lower down her stomach, he kissed every part of it before slipping a hand under her panties. He nearly growled at the feeling of touching her again, he stroked her for a moment before slipping a finger inside her. "Sam" Andy moaned again. Sam smirked at her and slipped another finger inside moving in and out slowly, he could feel her relax. He moved up to her and kissed her hungrily.

Andy gripped his hair and pulled him closer while slipping her free hand inside his boxers, he groaned as she began to move her hand up and down kissing him for all she was worth. She couldn't take it anymore, she let go and slid his boxers down as far as she could. Sam pulled them the rest of the way off and went to work pulling her panties off. Positioning himself between her legs he kissed her again before thrusting into her "Sam" she panted, "please I can't wait anymore."

Sam began slow not once braking the kiss. He began to thrust faster, "Andy" he growled as she wrapped her legs around his back so he could go deeper. Thrusting deeper he though he was going to explode, Andy's moans and groans were taking him over the edge. He slowed down and moved to kiss her neck. "harder Sam" she moaned. Sam felt her tighten around him he began to thrust harder while dropping a hind in between them flicking her folds. "Come for me baby" he said huskily biting on his lip "Andy you have no idea how good this feels" he dipped his head and kissed her roughly.

"Oh Sam, right there, yeah. I'm close!" she cried gripping him tighter.

"Come on baby, let go. I'm right behind you" he panted thrusting as fast as he could, her cries of pleasure brought him to climax seconds after her, spilling his seed inside her. He kissed her again while trusting in and out slowly biting her bottom lip as the sensation filled through him. "Wow" he panted "that was better than I remember" he said rolling off her.

Andy lay her head on his chest, "yeah that I missed" she laughed and leaned on her elbows to kiss him after she pulled back she gazed at him. "You know I love you so much right ?"

" And you know how much I love you ?" He asked while kissing her again.

Andy laughed "we're like a couple of teenagers."

Sam laughed with her "well, what can I say. You bring out the soft side of me" Andy smirked. He raised an eyebrow "what ?"

"Nothing, I just love this side of you, not that I don't love bad ass officer Swarek.

"Well I'm back now, so you're all mine again." Sam replied pulling her closer.

"Chris will be sad" Andy said. "He loved having me as a partner."

"Well, you can stay with him if it makes you happy babe" Sam said casually.

Andy looked at him "how much did that kill you to say?" she laughed.

"A lot" Sam laughed too.

Andy kissed him quickly, "thank you, but I think I'd rather be with you. He knew it was only until you came home, he likes Ollie just as much."

" Ollie is a great guy. Right get that beautiful butt of yours up and dressed, I'm taking you guys out for breakfast."

Andy felt her neck and face warm up. "Oh shit, I forgot they were staying here. They had to of heard us, oh Sam, I won't be able to look at them" Andy groaned.

"Andy relax, they're down stairs at the back. There is no way they heard us." Sam said rubbing her back, she looked so cute when she worried about small things.

Andy looked at him again "really? are you sure?"

"Yes honey, now get up or we won't have time before work. Sam kissed her and climbed out of the bed.

"You're going back to work already!" Andy yelled.

"Not the streets Andy, calm down. I'm going to see Boyd and Frank ,wrap up everything and see when I can come back." he sat back on the bed "don't worry about it" he said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"What if someone sees you Sam? what if you get hurt? " Andy said angrily.

"babe, will you calm down. They were all picked up last night, there is no one left on the streets that have seen me. They're all in lock up or on their way to prison. It will be fine, okay, I promise."

"It better be Sam, I'm not losing you again." Andy hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Sam sighed "great, only back a night and already I've a pissed off McNally." he said to himself as he pulled on some clothes and left the room to head downstairs. He'd give her time to cool off before talking again. He entered the kitchen to see Gillian sitting with coffee reading the paper. "uh hi" he said awkwardly, "I don't think we've been introduced." He held out his hand "I'm Sam."

Gillian took his hand "Gillian, Ryan has told me so much about you guys."

"Yeah he's a great guy, always talked about his girlfriend and his son. Is he here by the way ?" Sam looked around for signs of a child.

"No, he's back home with my sister. We have boys the same age, he loves staying at her house and playing with my nephew. And I'm his wife now" Gillian smiled.

"What? when did this happen ? Andy never said anything."

"About a month ago, your love story pushed him to move the wedding up to the next free date as soon as he got home. You really struck a cord with him, he doesn't go out of his way for just anyone. We did invite her, told her to bring Traci or Chris if you weren't home. She said she wouldn't feel right without you ,she did send a gift though, thank you we loved it."

"what did she send ?" Sam asked curiously taking a seat beside her. "

Plane tickets to come here to see her, that was a lovely thought. Ryan was delighted he couldn't wait to see her, he was like a kid getting a new toy."

Sam laughed "that's my Andy, she has a lasting effect on everyone."

"Well I'm glad you're back, I thought I wasn't going to get to meet you." Gillian smiled at him.

"You too" Sam replied. "I'm taking you guys out for breakfast so we can talk properly, where is Ryan anyway?"

"In the shower, he should be nearly ready. Thanks Sam but you don't need to take us out."

"I want to, as a thank you for looking after her."

Gillian studied him for a moment, "you really do love her don't you ?"

Sam smiled thinking about her, "Yeah, I do. I'm going to ask her to Marry me." Gillian squealed excitedly, "really? oh this is so exciting. I can't wait to see her face, oh Sam that is great news" she jumped up and hugged him.

Sam laughed "relax, I haven't even got a ring yet, I'll need to drag Traci shopping with me. But I need to see her dad first."

Andy was frozen to her spot at the door, neither had seen her. She took a few steps back, 'he is going to ask me to marry him, what?' Andy felt butterflies in her stomach, her bad mood lifted. She knew straight away she would say yes. She tried to lose her smile as she entered the kitchen, she was not meant to hear that. "Hey" she said casually.

"Morning Andy" Gillian said happily. "I'm just going to get ready, won't be long" she called as she left the room.

Andy took a seat beside Sam he was watching her trying to read her mood. She leaned forward and kissed him, Sam pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so she pulled back "I'm sorry for freakin' out, I just panicked."

Sam pushed some hair behind her ear "it's fine baby, I know what you we're thinking."

Andy smiled and went back to her own seat. "So, what's the plan for today ?"

"Well, I was going to take you guys to breakfast, drop Ryan and Gillian back here, drop you off at work. Go see Boyd first, then come back to the station, have lunch with you and go see Frank. Then I have a few errands to run. Then I'll pick you up and take you out for dinner."

Andy smirked "what kind of dinner?"

Sam leaned forward "the kind where it's a date, so you wear a dress and sexy stuff underneath that I can see when we get home." he kissed her quickly "lets get moving" 'I need to see Tommy and Nash' he said to himself. He pulled her up and made his way to his truck. 'Today should be fun' he thought as they waited for Ryan and Gillian to join them.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam had a great breakfast with Andy, Ryan and Gillian. He had dropped they guys back to his house and Andy to work, he had finished up with Boyd by now. There was still about an hour before Andy could take her lunch, he decided to go see Tommy while he was waiting. He now sat outside his apartment complex, he was very nervous "why am I so nervous? he'll say yes" Sam shook his thoughts away and climbed out of his truck. He made his way to the front door and buzzed Tommy's apartment and waited. He was surprised when a woman came over the intercom, "uh hi, I'm looking for Tommy." Sam checked to make sure he had pressed the right buzzer.

"And who is this ?"

"Sam Swarek,, I go out with his daughter Andy."

"Oh Sam yes, sure, come on up."

"That was weird" Sam said as he pulled the door open and took the stairs, he stopped outside and knocked.

Tommy opened the door, "good to see you Sam, what can I do for you?" He turned with a look of panic on his face "is Andy okay ?"

"Yes Tommy, she's fine. I just came to ask you something" Sam rubbed the back of his neck "it's kinda important."

" Thank God, Sure come on through to the kitchen, I'll make us some coffee." Sam and Tommy sat at the table in idle chat when a woman appeared in the doorway, Tommy stood and motioned for her to come over to him. "Sam this is Maureen, we meet at the meetings three months ago."

"Hi Sam" Maureen held out he hand. "Tommy has told me so much about you, handsome I might say Andy's a lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one" Sam replied shaking her hand "it's nice to meet you."

Tommy chuckled "our Andy keeps him on his toes, so Sam? What did you come to ask me?"

"Well", Sam paused "what would you say if I said I was here to ask your permission to ask Andy to marry me ?"

Tommy studied him for a moment "I'd say about damn time Sam, of course you can ask her." He pulled Sam out of his chair and into a hug "I'm thrilled, she'll be so happy."

Maureen stood excitedly beside them "this is great news, we have to celebrate, I'll make dinner"

Sam stood back from Tommy "it's not happening yet, I still need to take Traci out ring shopping with me, and do a few other things, In couple of weeks I'd say." He turned to Tommy, "so I guess Maureen is your girlfriend" he chuckled.

Tommy chuckled too, "Sam we're too old for the girlfriend term, she's my partner and would you let me tell Andy myself."

Sam stood up getting his coat to leave. "Sure, I can't tell her I was here anyway, it'll ruin it all. I'll get her to invite you over for dinner, she has something to tell you too."

"I'll be waiting on that call" Tommy said cheerfully walking Sam to the door.

"Okay I better go, I have to meet Andy for lunch. It was nice meeting you Maureen, hope to see you again real soon" he called back into the apartment.

"See you soon Sam" Tommy said as Sam made his way back down to his truck.

Andy was sat at her desk doing some paper work, Chris had tackled a guy in a big puddle. She was waiting for him to shower so she could go in and talk to him. She seen Dov exit the locker rooms, "hey Dov, is Chris out of the shower yet?"

"Yeah Andy he's just finished getting dressed."

"Okay thanks" she quickly passed him and went into the men's locker rooms. "Hey" she said sitting on the bench beside him.

"Hey, what's up?" he turned to her and smiled.

"Well", she grabbed his hands "how do you feel about being a godfather?"

"Well someone would have to have a baby for tha…. Andy are you pregnant?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes uncle Chris I am, so will you ?"

Andy squealed as he lifted her of the ground and swung her around. "Of course I will Andy, I'm delighted for you guys, I can't believe it." he laughed

Someone behind them cleared their throats, they both turned wearing matching grins. "When you're ready Diaz, I'd like to take my girlfriend to lunch." Sam grinned from the doorway.

"Sure Sam," he put Andy down and hugged her, "Congrats Andy I'm so happy for you two, no one deserves it more."

"Thanks Chris, keep it to yourself for now okay." Andy said as she walked to Sam. "I'll be back in an hour alright, the paperwork is done on the last booking. I think Dov is waiting out there for you."

"Cool Andy see you in a while." Chris replied as he closed his locker.

Sam and Andy made their way out to his truck "how'd you know I was in there?" Andy asked as she climbed in.

"You're always in there" Sam replied. He saw her roll her eyes, "just kiddin' Epstein told me you just went in there."

She smiled back at him "so where are we going for lunch?"

"Was thinking Betty's, in the mood for one of her toasties, that okay with you?"

"Yep sounds good."

"Hey I was thinking how about we invite your dad over for dinner the weekend? and you can tell him about the baby."

"I was going to stop by later, but that sound like a better idea. Yeah I'll call him when we sit down, he might be busy."

Sam suppressed a laugh as the thought of Tommy and Maureen 'doin' it' entered his head. "Ookay", he drawled out "lets get my babies some food."

They were seated and had just ordered their food, Andy had slipped out to call her dad. Sam watched the smile drop from her face and be replaced by confusion, he watched her end the call and make her way back inside, "that was weird" she said as she took her seat.

"What was?" Sam asked, already knowing what she was about to say.

"My dad said he'd like to bring someone if that was okay"

"Who?" Sam tried to sound curious.

"He didn't say, he just said I'll meet her the weekend, Sam I think he has a girlfriend." Andy shivered.

"What was that for?" Sam laughed.

"My dad has a girlfriend, he's like fifty, that is so wrong."

"Way to go Tommy," Sam laughed at her horrified face. "What, you don't think you'll still be with me when we're fifty?"

We're different Sam, we're together now, we'll still be together then it's just you remember our first date?"

"Well technically we haven't had a date yet."

"Hmm that is true, it doesn't count with all our friends there. Get your skates on Swarek, people will start to think you don't know how to treat a lady."

"I don't have a lady, I have a sexy McNally." he whispered over the table causing her to blush.

"Sam!" Andy smacked him.

"Hey, keep smacking me and there'll be no date tonight."

"Ah, yeah I forgot all about that" Andy smiled. "where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out later" Sam leaned over the table and kissed her. "Eat up we have to get you back and I need to see Frank."

Sam had them back at the station, he had left Andy to get back to work telling her he'd be by to pick her up after shift. He stopped to talk to Oliver after settling things with Frank. He had spotted Traci going into the locker rooms and said goodbye to Oliver he wanted to catch her before she started getting undressed. "Nash!" He called from the door "can I come in?"

"Um yeah, Andy's not in here though" she called back.

He walked over to her "actually it's you I wanted to see."

"Me? Okay what's up?"

"I need you to promise to keep this to yourself, you can tell Jerry though. I'm gonna be talking to him about it anyway."

"Okay, I promise now what is it?" Traci replied curiously

"I am going to ask Andy to marry me, and I ne.."

"Shut up!" Traci squealed "really Sam?"

"Yes, Nash really, as I was saying, when do you think you'd be free to come ring shopping with me?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"You are her best friend aren't you?" Traci nodded. "so you'll know what she'll like and what she won't"

"Yeah I will, she won't like anything too big or flashy. Yeah I can go Monday, I'm on the night shift with Chris"

"And she's on the day shift with Epstein, that'll work out fine. I'm not back until Wednesday, thanks Nash you're a star."

"Don't mention it, I can't believe this is happening. Have you thought of ways to ask her?"

"Maybe in parade, make a show of her, she doesn't like attention. That or alone at home."

Yeah I think that'll work in parade, I know she'd rather that than a fancy meal somewhere. Oh Sam" she surprised him by hugging him "congratulations"

"She hasn't said yes yet Nash" he laughed and hugged her back.

Traci stepped back "she will though."

"I hope so, okay, I better get out of here before she catches me in here. If I don't see you, I'll pick you up after Leo gets off to school." with Traci's nod of agreement he left and headed home until he had to come back for Andy.

End of shift had come and Andy finished up her paperwork, said goodbye to Chris and dashed off for a shower. She showered at the station so she could have more time to dress, she still hadn't decided on what to wear. She quickly gave her hair a good scrub and moved onto her body, rinsing off a few minutes later she jumped out. Drying off she applied her body lotion and sat with the towel wrapped around her holding out two bra sets. She couldn't decide, one was black lace with pink lines going around the cups and the top of the thong, the other was red lace with black going through it. "Defiantly the red one," she turned at the voice. "Oh hey Trac, yeah I was thinking that myself. Thought you'd left already."

"Yeah, I have Leo in the car" she replied opening her locker. "I left my purse here, he wants to go to McDonalds."

"Ah I see, kids, always McDonalds" Andy said pulling on the red set.

"Well have fun, Swarek is gonna drool when he sees that" Traci laughed heading for the doors. "Oh I'd be quick covering it up, he pulled in behind me, cya in the morning."

As soon as the door swung shut Andy leapt to her locker and pulled a top over her head and scrambled into a pair of sweatpants just as the door swung open again. "You ready Andy?" Sam called.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she called back slipping on her runners.

"Hey" he said when she walked out.

"Hey, can we swing by my house so I can get changed."

"Sure, let's go, tables booked for eight-thirty"

"Aww Sam, you didn't need to book a table. We could have went somewhere that doesn't need a booking." Andy replied taking his hand.

"Only the best for my girl" he smiled and dropped a kiss on her head.

The drive to Andy's was in comfortable silence. As soon as they pulled up Andy hurried inside and ran up to her room calling back she wouldn't be long.

"Andy take your time" Sam yelled up "it's only six-thirty we have plenty of time."

Half an hour later Andy examined herself in the mirror, she smiled she looked good. The dress she had settled on was a purple long sleeved dress that stopped at her knees, it was a cold night so she was happy with her choice. She curled her hair and let it hang loose around her shoulders. Her make up wasn't to much or too dark. Finally settling on a simple silver chain, bracelet and studs she was ready to head downstairs. She nervously carried her black heels and purse down to the living room where Sam sat waiting. "Ready" she called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sam stood up and turned around his eyes widened she was stunning, his eyes travelled up starting from her legs, he stopped at the tiniest baby bump he had ever seen and decided not to comment on it, she obviously hadn't noticed it. He continued up to her face "wow, you look really beautiful" he said making his way over to her.

"Thanks" Andy blushed she wasn't used to compliments beside 'smoking' hot and I'd do you' from Dov. Chris always went with 'you look very pretty' Luke always just told her she looked 'fine.'.

"So, I was thinking, we have over an hour left we could stop by the Penny if you like or we could sit here until it's time to head. "

"Well I'm ready now, so Penny it is." she smiled sweetly at him and put her shoes on and they headed off on their date.

When they arrived the said hello to their friends but sat alone. They were there about half an hour when Dov slid in beside them to order drinks, "and how is the love birds ?" He asked. "Andy why are you not drinking ?" He asked looking at her glass.

"She's not drinking Epstein, because we still have to go for dinner I'm not drinking either. There will be plenty of drink time later." Sam answered for her.

"Okay" he said leaving it at that, grabbing his round of drinks he began to back away. "Have fun guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then, and go easy tonight Dov!" Andy yelled after him. She was rewarded with a nod and 'I promise'

Sam laughed, "is that what you're going to be like with our kid?" he leaned in closer so no one would hear him.

"Maybe, but ten times worse" Andy replied laughing too.

Sam looked at his watch "hey we need to head in a minute" when Andy stood he followed her lead and pulled her close as they walked through the bar. Climbing into his truck they headed for the restaurant in comfortable silence. They pulled up a short time later, Sam helped Andy out of the truck and the walked inside to their table.

The meal went by quickly as they chatted made each other laugh and just watched one another, Sam paid the bill and they were on their way again. "Thanks for tonight Sam, it was wonderful. You didn't need to pick the most expensive restaurant in town though." Andy said as she snuggled into him while they walked back to the truck.

Sam pulled her closer "you're worth it babe."

Andy stopped and swung him around to face her. "You know I love you right?" he grinned back at her. "No I really mean it, I do. you do so much for me and you always look out for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." She stepped closer to him, "you are one in a million Sam, and I'm glad you're all mine." She smiled at him before crashing her lips to his.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss. After a brief make out session he pulled back, "that's because I am crazy about you, I'll always do the things I do because you are it for me, I love you and only you, and I always will, now baby how about we get you home." She gave him a smile and began walking again.

For a change Sam pulled up outside Andy's house, "hey, what are we doing here, I haven't been here in months. Just stopping by to check on things and pick up some clothes." Andy said as they climbed out.

"Well" Sam replied turning to her. "I thought since it was still early we could see what we could do about me moving in here, ye know check out space and that."

Andy was caught off guard, she was not expecting that. "What? Are you serious Sam, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, I told you I was doing this so if you'll have me under your roof I could be in by tomorrow night." he replied seriously.

"Sam tomorrow? What about all of your stuff? your house? There is a lot to do."

Sam shook his head while moving to her, just inches from her lips he whispered "shut up" and kissed her. After the kiss he continued, "I want to do this Andy, I want us to live together, I want to wake up beside you every morning. All that other stuff, we'll get around to it, it's not important."

Andy smiled a seductive smile and dragged Sam towards the house, thinking of what she was about to do to him. This was his 'moving in' present. As soon as the door was closed Andy was on him, she pushed him back hard and was met with a clonk and a groan from him. "Sorry" she muttered and pinned her body to his, kissing him passionately.

Sam replied with the same force, he hoisted her off the ground and pinned her to the door pushing himself up against her. "Andy" he groaned he couldn't get enough of her. He was rewarded with a moan and gasp.

"Sam" she moaned "take me upstairs, I need to feel you inside of me now."

Sam captured her lips and shook his head, "won't make it, want you now" he mumbled into the kiss. He gently lay her on the sofa, running his hands up her thighs he moved further up taking her dress as he went. Before she knew it her dress was in a pile on the floor beside his trousers and shirt. Sam nearly fell off the sofa as he took in the ever so sexy underwear, "Andy, that is incredibly sexy" he growled, "Makes me almost not want to take it off. She was about to give a sarcastic comment, "Almost" he said before she could open her mouth.. He quickly unclasped her bra and began an attack on her breast moving softly from one to the other electing moans and groans from Andy.

When she couldn't take it anymore she slid her hands down into his boxers and grasped him, she began moving slowly as he slid his hands between her legs, reaching boiling point Sam pulled her hand away and yanked off his boxers followed by her underwear position himself between her legs he entered slowly gripping her hips. She let out a pleasurable moan and he though he was going to come there and then. He had to slow down, he was getting to worked up.

Taking him by surprise Andy flipped them, they fell off the couch with a thump, neither cared. Andy sat on top of him, hands splayed flat on his chest she threw her head back and began to ride him slowly. She bit her bottom lip hard as his hands made their way up her stomach and onto her breasts "Andy" he moaned "fuck Andy, oh God, don't stop" he pulled her down and kissed her hard. Moving to leave a trail of wet kisses along her neck, he bit her gently.

Sam flipped them back over and began picking up the pace, he could feel the tingle inside him. "Sam Ssam" she panted, "almost there, oohh Sam" she cried out.

Sam couldn't hold back anymore he pulled her closer to him and pumped into her as hard as he could. Her throwing her head back screaming his name as she came brought him over the edge. "Jesus Andy" he bit down on her shoulder "I'm coming" he panted "Andyy" he cried as he emptied his load inside her.

They waited until their breathing was back to normal before abandoning all plans to talk about moving and went upstairs for round two….


	12. Chapter 12

Andy was sitting in her bed thinking about her dads new woman. "Sam ?" she shook him.

"Mmmh?" he mumbled sleepily.

"What do you think she's like?"

"Who ?" He asked rolling over to face her.

"My dads new girlfriend." Andy replied giving him a scowl for not paying attention, even if he was asleep.

"Andy not this again please, it's seven am. We don't even know if she is a girlfriend." he groaned.

"But seriously Sam! What if she's just after him for his money? Or she just wants to I don't know, move in and kill him to collect his life insurance. And she so is a girlfriend, I know."

Sam laughed. "You have way to much time on your hands. I'm sure she's a very nice woman, your dad is a cop, he would know if she was a gold-digger and you are on his life insurance policy."

"But she could get him to change that."

"Andy," Sam kissed her to shut her up. "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? Your dad is not that stupid anyway."

Andy laughed "yeah, I guess I'm letting my imagination run away with me."

Sam laughed "just a bit. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Andy climbed on top of him "I have a better idea," she grinned mischievously.

"Andyyy, no, I'm tired, no more. You already kept me up all night." Sam groaned but slipped his hands on her hips anyway.

"Wuss" Andy grumbled and climbed off him. She climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom, mumbling something he made out about if it was him on her she wouldn't say no. He laughed and shook his head earning him a "shut the hell up!" and the slam of a door. Them hormones we're starting already.

Sitting up in the bed he heard the shower turn on, he smiled to himself and climbed out of the bed. He opened the bathroom door as quietly as he could and slipped inside. Padding to the shower he looked in to see her back to him. He pulled off his shirt and boxers before gently climbing in behind her. She let out a scream when he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her up against him. Pressing his hard on into her, "does this not show you how much I want you?" He kissed her neck and mumbled "I'd never say no to you."

Andy gasped as his hand drifted lower, she moaned when he ran his hand across her folds "Sam," she whimpered and turned to face him. "Quickie?" She asked before crashing onto his lips. Sam lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, she squealed as the cold tiles touched her skin.

The water still running over Sam's back he slid inside her and moaned at the feeling, this most defiantly was going to be a quickie. "Baby," he breathed and began to thrust.

"Oh God Sam" Andy moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. She rolled her eyes back as he moved faster "oh Sam, oh God ,yeah right there! baby don't stop!" she yelled thankful they were at her house this time.

Andy dropped her head and began biting and sucking his neck, the spot she knew drove him wild. "Baby stop or I'm gonna come right now "Sam panted, loving what she was doing to him. Andy hummed against him and nipped his neck. "Fuck, Andy," he growled. He could feel her tighten around him, he kissed her hungrily and dropped his hand between them, playing with her clit. "Come for me baby," he mumbled dropping hot wet kisses all down her neck.

Andy let out a scream of what he though was his name and threw her head back in pleasure. "Oh God, Sam!" She yelled again.

"Fuck, baby you have no idea how sexy you look right now" he said as he came inside her, and flopped his head against hers. He held her against the wall until they got over the aftershock and their breathing returned to normal. "Now can we go back asleep?" he joked.

Andy giggled "well I have to finish showering" she picked up the shower gel. "Would you like to help speed it up?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Sam smiled and took it from her.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later they came out of the bathroom both laughing. Sam pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll get breakfast started." He said making his way towards the door.<p>

"Sam, I haven't been her in months, there is no food."

Sam picked up his keys "I know, I'm going to get stuff" he smiled at her and left the room.

Andy walked to the window and watched him greet her neighbour before climbing into his truck a smile plastered on his face. She smiled and sat on the bed ready to dry her hair. Her phone ringing put that on hold. "Hello" she muttered.

"Hey pumpkin" her dad said cheerfully.

"Hey daddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine honey how are you?"

"I'm good, well great actually," Andy smiled. "So what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing you know, same old, I rang to ask you if I could meet you and Sam for dinner tonight instead of Saturday."

"Yeah dad that should be okay. I'll just check with Sam first, I don't thing he has any plans."

"Okay kiddo, well let me know when you find out. I better get going."

"Okay dad I'll call you later, bye." Andy hung up and sighed, she would now have to go get the stuff she was planning on getting tomorrow. She pushed back her thoughts and quickly ran the hair dryer over her hair.

Sam had just returned with breakfast when she called him "yeah babe?" He called up the stairs.

"My dad called, is okay with you if we did dinner tonight?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

"Sure, that's fine with me. I was gonna be with you anyway." he called walking into the kitchen. "Get your butt down here."

Andy made her way into the kitchen, "do you mind if I borrow your truck to go to the store?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Yes I do," he kissed her quickly. "I'll drive you," He shoved a bag in front of her, "eat" he said before taking a bite of his own.

Walking around the store Andy began to think about this woman again. "Stop it" Sam murmured in her ear .

"What?" Andy asked innocently.

"I can see your eyes Andy, stop thinking about her, you'll find out later."

"But I wanna know now" she pouted.

Sam bit her bottom lip and kissed her "you've just turned me on, so hurry up" he smacked her ass to get her moving. Andy giggled and walked in front of him.

Back home the unloaded the groceries and brought them inside, once put away Andy turned to Sam, her back leaning against the counter. Sam had that look on his face she giggled when he moved closer.

"So" Sam mumbled and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Afterwards Andy climbed down off the countertop "I so have to stop letting you distract me," she said picking up her clothes.

Sam chuckled and pulled his pants on "well what I can I say," he walked to her and pulled her back against him ."You are unbelievably hot, I can't keep my hands to myself." He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on her stomach . He held her for a moment "I love you" he whispered.

Andy turned in his arms to face him "and I love you, so much. I can't wait for this baby Sam, he's going to make us complete as a family." She smiled and kissed him "I gotta start getting things ready."

"Alright I'll just be upstairs then." Sam left her alone and head up to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Andy began getting things ready. She called her dad and told him what time to come over. Hanging up, she placed all she need for dinner on the counters, a wave of nausea washed over her, she turned to the sink and threw up "morning sickness my ass" she mumbled and rinsed her mouth out. She felt lighted, she made her way upstairs to find Sam lying on her bed watching TV. "Hey, dad will be over at seven." another wave of nausea washed over her she jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom throwing up again.<p>

Sam came in behind her pulled her hair back and rubbed her back "are you okay babe?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy and hot" she replied leaning back, she reached for a cloth by the sink.

Sam felt her head "come on" he pulled her to her feet and led her back to the bed, "you lie down for a while it's only four, plenty of time for a nap."

"No Sam, I've too much to do" Andy protested.

"Don't worry about it, I'll look after that you get some sleep. I'll check on you in a while" Sam kissed her forehead " now lie down." He sat and rubbed her hair until she was asleep.

He went down and got everything ready. It was a little after six when he came to check on her again. Sitting on the bed her felt her head, she was hot and clammy. He intended on letting her sleep until the last minute but now he thought she would want a shower. He shook her gently "Andy, sweetie time to wake up" he said softly into her ear.

Andy stirred and rolled over "what time is it?" She said sleepily.

"Just after six, you're still a bit hot, thought you might want to have a shower."

Andy sat up and threw her feet over the side of the bed "I'm so tired" she groaned.

Sam chuckled "we were up pretty late last night," he kissed her forehead "I'll let you get ready." he left her and headed back to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Andy joined him in the kitchen, she walked to where he was at the stove and slipped her arms around his waist "it looks great Sam." She said leaning against him.

Sam turned to face her "so do you, go relax until your dad gets here, I've got this under control."

Andy got herself a glass of water and went into the living room. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was Sam shaking her. "Hey, baby wake up." he said softly.

Andy sat up and rubbed her eyes "sorry" she mumbled.

"It's fine, but your dads already here." he said pulling her to her feet.

"He is? Is she with him?" Sam nodded, Andy groaned "great first impression" she said taking his hand and following him into the kitchen "dad" she greeted.

"Hey kiddo" Tommy walked to her and hugged her "not like you to sleep this early."

"Yeah I know, sorry, and who's this?" She asked nodding to a woman behind him.

"This honey, is Maureen, Maureen my baby girl Andy, when she's awake anyway." He said with a chuckle

"Andy, nice to finally meet you," Maureen said shaking her hand "and don't listen to him, I slept all the time when I was pregnant too."

Andy gasped and Sam choked on the sip of water he had just taken. "She's not pregnant Maureen, isn't that right An-" Tommy stopped when he noticed Andy was staring at Maureen open mouthed, Sam mirroring her actions "Andy? are you pregnant?" he asked cautiously.

"Um- well um- yeah I am, this is what the dinner was all about, we wanted to tell you then."

"Oh Andy, I'm so sorry" Maureen said embarrassed.

Andy shook her head "no it's fine, we were telling him tonight anyway." Andy turned to face Tommy, "so what do you say grandpa?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"I don't know what to say" he smiled "congratulations" he said pulling her into a hug "my baby is having a baby." he kissed her forehead.

Sam looked on with a smile, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she stepped back . "Well, now that's out of the way how about dinner?" He said nodding his head towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by smoothly, Tommy told stories about Andy, Andy telling Maureen stories about Tommy. As the night moved forward they decided to call it a night, Andy and Sam walked them to the door. "Night dad, Maureen nice to meet you." Andy said hugging them.<p>

"Nice to meet you too Andy, next time you guys come to us for dinner that, really was lovely, thank you."

Andy linked arms with Sam "you have Sam to thank for that." she said proudly.

"Get my baby and grandbaby to bed Swarek" Tommy slapped him on the shoulders and hugged Andy. "Night honey, I'll call you in the morning" he said leading Maureen down the driveway.

Sam pulled Andy back inside and closed the door. "Bed" he said leading her up the stairs.

"Sam, I'm not even tired" Andy groaned sitting on the bed.

Sam threw clothes at her " don't think I didn't notice you didn't eat anything"

"I was too busy is talking is all."

Sam gave her a look "get changed and get into bed, I'll finish up downstairs." he kissed her quickly "I'll be up soon."

Andy went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face she willed the nausea to stay away. Climbing into the bed she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Sam came back up and smiled when he saw her asleep, he stripped down and climbed in beside her, pulling her close when her body sought out his.

He was woken during the night by screaming, he jumped up and looked to Andy's side of the bed to find it was empty "Andy!" he yelled, he leapt from the bed "babe where are you?" He yelled again, frantically searching for her. 'Get away from me' he heard her yell from downstairs "Andy!" he yelled taking them two at a time. Skidding into the kitchen he found her huddled in the corner holding her stomach. He ran and dropped down to her, grabbing her face to calm her "baby baby it's me, calm down" he said pulling her into him.

"H-he tried to take me Sam, said he wanted the baby" Andy cried clinging onto him.

"What who?" Andy nodded to the back door, Sam got to his feet and checked it, locked like he had left it. He walked back to her "I locked that door before I came up, it's still locked" he felt her head, she was even hotter than earlier. "Maybe you imagined it, you're pretty hot." He pulled her to her feet "back to bed." he led her upstairs.

He put her into the bed and pulled the covers over her. She pulled them back just as quick and bolted to the bathroom, throwing up again. He followed and got down beside her "I'm fine" she slurred, if he didn't know she wasn't drinking he would have thought she was wasted.

He ran his hands up her side, "Andy you're boiling, here" he pulled her shirt off her leaving her in her underwear, he got a cloth and ran it under the water, he walked back to her and patted her forehead with it before resting in on the back of her neck.

"I'm fine" she slurred again, she tried to stand and swayed.

Sam caught her and led her to the bed "I'm calling a doctor." he pulled the phone out of it's holder and called a clinic, he told them her symptoms and mentioned she was pregnant. He was told to keep her cool, take her outside if he needed to. They told him a doctor would be with her as soon as he could.

He hung up after giving her address and walked back to the bed, he felt her again she was getting hotter by the second. He pulled her from the bed so she was sitting on the side, he slipped a clean shirt and sweats on her and brought her outside to the porch swing. Five minutes later he felt her skin in various places she was shaking with cold but she was still hot.

* * *

><p>Finally the doctor arrived and told Sam to bring her to the bed so he could examine her better. "I think she has a urinary tract infection." he said meeting Sam in the hallway.<p>

"What does that mean? Break it down for me." Sam replied.

"It has spread to her kidneys, she has all the symptoms , blood in the urine, back pain, nausea, vomiting, high temperature , chills and shakes." the doctor explained.

"Okay, so will she and the baby be okay? It's not dangerous?" He asked worried.

"Well she's okay for now, you said she told you someone tried to take her?"

"Yes, and that he wanted our baby, is that normal?"

"Well yes and no" the doctor replied "people tend to hallucinate when their temperature is dangerously high. However Andy was just under the danger zone, it's possible that time you had her outside brought it back down, I have given her antibiotics not the full dosage due to her being pregnant."

The doctor started making his way back downstairs "if her temperature goes back up I want you to get her to A &E" he handed Sam a card "I am on call in St Mike's, if you need to bring her get them to call me."

"Thank you Doc" Sam said opening the door for him. He made his way back to the bedroom and climbed in beside her, he watched her for a while before falling back to sleep.

It mustn't have been an hour when he was woken by her shouting, he sat up and looked at her "Andy" he said softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you let him in Sam? I already told him I couldn't help" she said angrily.

"Who?" Sam asked pulling on his clothes.

"Him there" Andy nodded to where her dresser was. "He's looking for his sister, I told him I couldn't help, he doesn't know anything about her."

"Okay, we're going to go for a little drive" Sam said pulling her up so he could dress her.

Once he got her dressed her pulled up and started to walk with her, she pushed him away and dropped to her knees. She crawled to the bathroom and threw up. "What the hell is wrong with me Sam!" She mumbled.

Sam got down beside her. "You have an infection, the doctor gave you antibiotics they don't seem to be working. I need to get you to a hospital Andy, they can look after you better."

Andy rinsed her mouth out and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry, I know you're worried."

"Don't be sorry, I'll be fine when I know you're okay." He kissed her quickly and led her out to his truck.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital, Sam flashed his badge and Andy was seen immediately, they paged the Dr that had called to the house. Sam paced up and down outside her room while the Dr was in with her. Ryan and Traci came running around the corner. "Sam!" Traci yelled "what's going on? Frank said you called in, you had to take Andy to hospital."<p>

"She has an infection it died down then spiked up again, she's in the danger zone now they won't let me in."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Sam sighed "how did you know I we were here?" He asked Ryan.

"Traci called to your house, she thought you guys would be there, I was worried I wanted to come."

They sat in silence until the Dr came out, Sam jumped to his feet "how is she? Will she be okay?"

"I'm a bit worried Sam, her temperature has spiked again, this is an unusual case, she's not responding to any of the treatment."

"Is there another way?" Sam asked quickly.

"Well yes, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"What is it? I'll try anything." He pleaded

"Sit down" the doctor sat on the plastic chairs beside him "well there is another way but it will involve giving her antibiotics that could harm the baby."

Sam's blood ran cold "what do you mean harm? Like what?"

"Well it could affect the brain, stop it from forming properly, or problems after birth, it could possibly lead to miscarriage." The Dr put his hand on Sam's shoulder "I am not asking you to choose Sam, we don't need to think about that yet. I'll give her a couple more hours, see if she makes any improvement by then."

Sam nodded "can I go in and see her?"

"You can, she's unconscious at the moment, her body gave up fighting for now. I wouldn't worry she's perfectly safe, it's her body's way of coping with the attack it shut down for a while."

Sam nodded again, he wasn't really listening, he was thinking about his baby. He got up off the chair and walked to her room, he stood watching her through the door for a minute, she looked so peaceful. What would she do? Would she think like him and say absolutely no way would she risk her babies life, or would she think she needed to? He sighed and went into the room. He sat by her bed and took her hand. "Andy, I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up," he leaned in closer as his eyes filled with tears "I can't make this decision, you two are my life I can't choose, I don't know what to do." He ran his hand over her face as tears fell from his eyes "I need you to wake up baby, fight it, please." He buried his head in the bed and just held her hand.

Outside looking in Traci had tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryan put his arm around her. "This can't be happening, she was so happy when she found out she was pregnant. All she wanted was this baby and Sam, now he might have to choose between them." Traci shook her head "it's not right."

"I know" Ryan said, he suddenly got a brainwave "how are you at looking through books?" Traci raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea, get your friends to meet us at the station." Traci nodded and pulled her phone out calling the other rookies and Sam's friends.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she had told Sam she would be back and was now in the parade room waiting for Ryan to come back, everyone sat in silence Traci had briefed them on the situation, they were all upset and agreed to do what ever they could. She didn't care that she was pregnant herself her best friend needed her, her baby needed it's aunt and she would do everything she could to help.<p>

Ryan entered the room along with Gillian, carrying a stack of books. "Okay I have an idea, something is just not sitting right with me, she can't just not respond to any medication."

"What are you getting at here?" Jerry asked.

"I think there's more to it, Sam said she was fine until yesterday, this infection she has takes days to get this bad ,she would have been throwing up earlier or at least showing some signs it was coming. Gillian had that when she was pregnant, she was sick for three days before she got bad enough for me to take her to the hospital."

"So what you thinking?" Chris asked.

"I think someone did this to her, she may have an infection but if someone did something to her it could be hidden by her symptoms and made it speed up."

"You think someone tried to kill her?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I do, but I think she was a target , it wasn't her they were after. I know Sam just got back, was everyone involved arrested?"

"Yes, every single person in it we got them all" Jerry said.

"Wait!" Frank said jumping from his seat, he ran to his office and came back with a file "we had to release one, petty thug not high up in the gang, really just a delivery boy. He was never clued in to what was in the truck where they were going and so on. We didn't have enough to hold him more than forty-eight hours, his name is Jake Gonzalez."

"Shit" Gail jumped up "the night Andy crashed confronted a guy Sam called Jake, maybe he looked for Sam when he found out he wasn't amongst the others, maybe he found out he's a cop and Andy was his girlfriend and followed them."

"We need to find this guy" Noelle said "you guys keep looking, anything that can help her. Epstein, you come with me."

Dov jumped from his seat and followed Noelle "we'll find this guy and I will kill him." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Sam was still sitting holding her hand, she had made no improvement, he looked up towards the door he blinked a couple of times. He could have sworn he seen that guy Jake he was under with standing looking in with a smirk. He looked back and he was gone, he shook his head and walked to the door. Sticking his head out he saw the ends of a leather jacket turn the corner, the same jacket Jake lived him, he was about to follow when a voice behind him spoke<p>

"Sam" Andy said weakly.

Sam forgot about what he just saw and walked back to her "I'm here" he said slipping his hand into hers.

"I feel weird" she said "is the baby okay?"

"Baby is fine and you will be too. Do you feel any better?"

"A bit, but I do feel like my insides are burning, it hurts a bit."

Sam kissed her hand and put it back on the bed "I'll get the Dr to have a look at you, I'll be right back." he went and got a nurse to call the Dr. When he arrived Sam explained what Andy had said, the Dr asked him to wait outside so he could look over her.

When he came out he was baffled "this is not normal, I have called for every test I can think of, something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked just as baffled.

"I mean her new symptoms are not related to her infection, the lab did a sample of her urine she has no blood in it unlike last night. I really don't know what to say to you Sam, at this moment I have nothing, all we can do now is wait for the results to come back, she'll be taken up straight away. Why don't you get yourself something to eat, she'll be a while."

* * *

><p>Back at the station they were making good time "what if she was poisoned?" Traci asked after looking through at least twenty poisons in a medical book. "I just got off the phone with Sam, he said the Dr has to run all sorts of test she has new symptoms not related to the infection."<p>

"Could be a possibility" Frank said "what are the new symptoms?"

"She said her insides are burning, she's getting headaches and she said her legs keep going numb." Traci answered

Ryan pulled a book from his pile "here's one, loss of feeling in joints, headaches, dry moth and throat, has she got that?"

"Sam didn't say, but she was talking okay, a bit weak but okay."

"Write it on the list" Jerry said throwing her a marker for the white board, any possible poisons they thought related went up.

"Where has she eaten from? Or have they eaten out since Gonzalez was released?" Oliver asked

"I have no idea, I know her dad was over last nigh for dinner." Chris replied

Frank sighed "we need Sam here, we need first hand information, he's been with her since he got back he'd know. Not that you not doing a good job Nash, it's just he'll know more."

"I understand" Traci grabbed her keys "I'll go get him and see the Dr while I'm there."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Sam sat outside Andy's empty room, she had been gone just over an hour now. Traci rounded the corner and sat beside him. "Any news?" She asked.<p>

"No, they haven't finished yet" he replied playing with the foam coffee cup he had.

"Sam," Traci waited until he looked up at her "I don't really know what way to say this but," she sighed "we're all on this at the station. We think Andy may have been poisoned to get back at you."

"What?" Was all he managed.

"Her symptoms weren't adding up, Ryan knew something wasn't right. We all pulled together and came up with this," she handed him a file. "You've been back a few days, her symptoms would have shown sooner and less effective than the was she was last night, it would have taken days for her to get this bad. Ryan seems to think it was a way at getting back at you since it was so sudden."

Sam jumped to his feet "but they have everyone in custody, I was there I counted them all, they should ass still be there."

"All except one" Traci said standing beside him "that guy Jake, we didn't have enough to hold him over the forty eight hours legally required, we had to release him. Frank wants you at the station you are the only one how can account for Andy's movements since you got back."

"I saw him, he was here, I thought I was seeing things. I went to follow and Andy woke up, I forgot about it." he paced the hallway "I'll kill him, he did this to her, he tried to kill her and my baby."

"Sam, now is not the time to go crazy. we need you to focus, can I take you back to the station?"

"No, I am not leaving her. What he if he comes back."

Traci waved her hand and two officers walked to her "Jenkins and Smith will be on her door, they have been equipped with a photo of Gonzalez and are under orders nobody is to enter her room except the Dr that is dealing with her. No one else, not even us Sam, not until we have this cleared. She will be fine here, they will keep us updated and you can come back if you want to, we just really need your help Sam, Andy's and the babies lives depends on it."

Just then Andy was wheeled around the corner, Sam walked to her, she was getting weaker "hey sweetie, how you doing?" he asked once they settled her back in her room.

"I'm sick of needles and sick of this place" Andy gave him a weak smile, she looked beyond him "hey Trac, come in."

Traci walked to her "hey, how you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, are you on shift?"

"Yes, just stopped by to check on you. Now I've seen you, I better head back, Sam?" Traci nodded her head to the door.

"Give me a minute" he said and moved closer to her "babe, I have to go to the station for a bit but I'll be right back, I'm just on the other end of a phone if you need me." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine Sam, go, you could use a bit a time away from this place, I'd switch places with you if I could." she joked

"I would too" he kissed her again "I love you, I'll be back soon"

"Love you too and Sam? Don't rush back, go get some sleep I'll still be here later."

Sam smiled and left the room "lets get this son of a bitch" he said walking fast, Traci beside him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had answered all the questions the guys had asked him, he took off as soon as the hospital had called. Andy had become weaker and was asking for him. When he had got there she had said a lot of crazy stuff, stuff he didn't really understand, that was nearly a week ago, He now sat holding her hand as she lay there looking at him. He leaned in so his face was inches away from her and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you baby, so much, it's killing me seeing you like this. I wish there was a way I could help you."

Andy smiled weakly, "I love you too Sam, always," She said closing her eyes. "I just want you to be happy'" she muttered.

"Hey, no talking like that, you know I'm only happy when I'm with you. We'll get through this, together."

Andy shook her head "face it Sam, I'm getting worse not better, the only reason I'm still here is because of all the stuff they've given me."

"Andy please don't talk like that, I promise you, we'll get through this. Everyone is working as hard as they can."

Andy smiled again "promise me something."

He shifted closer "anything baby, anything."

"Promise me that if I don't make it you will be happy and move on."

"Andy stop, stop talking like that I-I can't take it." Sam said jumping from his seat. "I won't listen to you talk like that," he walked over to the bed and grabbed her face "I love you and I am not losing you to anyone or anything."

Andy leaned up and kissed him, she decided to drop it she had never seen him look so scared or so upset." I'm sorry," she mumbled "I guess the medication is messing me up."

"It's okay just no more talking like that," he ran his hands through her hair "you get some sleep I'm just going to call Ollie." He sat with her until she had fallen asleep. He called and Ollie told him they had a few poisons lined up and that the hospital was running their own tests. Sam had informed them it was an investigation and she had been poisoned, they jumped into all sorts of tests. He ended his call and went back to her room to find Ryan sitting in his seat. "Hey," he said sitting on the window ledge.

How's she doing? Ryan asked.

"Not good," Sam said sadly "she's still not responding to anything, they know she's been poisoned but nothing yet."

Dr Anderson came into do his rounds "Sam," he greeted "we've run tests and found hydrochloric acid in her blood she has defiantly been poisoned. We are running tests against the poison control database just to be sure it's that. All the symptoms are pointing to hydrochloric acid poisoning, she has a fever, her throat is swollen, her blood pressure had dropped rapidly and she was complaining of chest pains this morning, so my guess is she swallowed it in some form of food or drink.

"Is there treatment for it?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, we need to start with a Bronchoscopy, that is a camera down her throat to see if there is any burn marks from the acid in her lungs or airways."

"Wouldn't she be in pain if her airways were burned? And what about the baby?" Sam asked.

"Well not really, she wouldn't feel it due to the swollen throat. The baby will not be affected by this but I will need to give her something for him in case he's ingested any of it in the womb, he is perfectly safe for now we have been monitoring him on a separate machine. The next thing we need would be an Endoscopy- camera down her throat to see the oesophagus and her stomach. We need to get a breathing tube and oxygen into her. First I need to get an IV on her get some fluids through her."

Sam nodded relieved they had finally figured out a way to help her "thank you Dr, for everything you've done." He said shaking his hand.

"Don't thank me thank that young man here," he nodded to Ryan "he came to me with the idea of Hydrochloric acid poisoning. She's very lucky Sam, not many people hold out as long as she has."

Sam smiled and took her hand "yeah she's a fighter."

The Doctor's pager went off "I better get that, it's to confirm if she had in fact got that type of poisoning I'll be back soon" he nodded to both men and left.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes "thanks you Ryan, I don't think I can ever repay you." Sam said.

"Don't thank me Sam I just wanted to help; she deserves to be happy and healthy."

"How did you figure it out?" Sam asked.

"When I was here last night she was saying things that then didn't mean anything, but I was thinking about it at home and looked up the stuff she was saying. She said she felt like a baby because she kept drooling, she was having chest pains and her mouth was sore. That is how I landed on that, at first I thought she was saying it all because she was running a high temperature and she had been hallucinating before."

"Well you have just saved both their lives" Sam pulled him into a hug "I'll be forever grateful, I better go call everyone and let them know what's going on." He smiled at Ryan and went into the hallway.

* * *

><p>After his conversation with Oliver he came back to see Ryan pulling on his coat "I have to head off now, I've to meet a guy about our next gig I'll stop by later." He pulled something from his pocket "I wrote this last year I had no idea what or who for but now I know it's for you two," he said smiling down at Andy, he handed it to Sam "listen to it."<p>

"Thanks, I'll call you if anything changes." He took the tape and sat down. Once Ryan was gone he sat watching her for a minute before moving to the small radio Traci had brought in, he popped the tape in and pressed play. Music filled the room and he sat taking it in, he smiled as the words kicked in.

**I saw your face stuck in a crowd**

**Silently screaming out loud**

**I felt the beat echo your heart**

**Throw me a line cuz it's too far…**

**All that you want, all that you see,**

**All that you thought you believe,**

**Is it enough? Do you think it's too much?**

**You say you only trust what you can touch**

**All you got to do is reach out for it…**

Sam sat taking the words in, they were making him think of things- like the time she was hauled up into Boyko's office for forgetting to load her gun, she kept looking at him with a face- screaming get me outta here. He smiled, she never trusted anyone, it took her months to trust him. He smiled again and listened some more.

**All that you want is standing right in front of you, **

**All that you need is love...**

**All that you want is standing right in front of you**

**All that you need is love...**

He smiled again and rubbed the side of her face god how he loved her, she was all he ever wanted.

**Walk to the ledge, put out my hands**

**Get to the bones of where I'd land**

**Trade in my fear, trade in my thoughts**

**They disappear behind your walls…**

She had opened up a lot to him since they met- she was the girl who no-one knew anything about, except her dad was an ex-cop who turned to drink and ruined his career. And now to him, she's the girl who he knows everything about and is madly in love with. He always asked her what she was thinking- he'd still be surprised when she told him instead of her famous 'nothing.' Yes- she had dropped her walls for him and he couldn't be happier.

**All that I want, all that I need,**

**All that I thought I believed,**

**Was in enough? Sure not too much?**

**Now you're the only thing that I can trust**

**All I got to do is reach out for it…**

Andy had woken when the song came on but kept her eyes closed. She tried not to smile when she peaked at Sam, he was lost in thought the song was getting to him she could see it. But this part was getting to her- she wanted him, she needed him, he was right in front of her, she never trusted anyone as much as she had him. She reached out as a tear fell down her face and gently put her hand on his as the last part went on the background. They listened gazing at one another.

**All that you want is standing right in front of you**

**All that you need is love…**

**All that you want is standing right in front of you**

**All that you need is love…**

**(Break)**

**It's all for you…**

**It's all for you…**

Sam smiled down on her before he leaned down and kissed her "I love you, like crazy in love with you." He said softly wiping her tears away.

"I love you too Sam, I can't imagine being anywhere else" she said weakly.

"You need your rest baby; I'm just going to see the doctor, they've finally figured out what is wrong with you."

"They have? What is it?"

Sam debated on whether to tell her or not he didn't know what way she'd react. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You've been poisoned sweetheart." He said softly.

Andy jumped up wide eyed, panic all over her face. "The baby Sam, please tell me the baby is okay!" She yelled "I can't- we can't lose it" she whimpered.

"Calm down honey, the baby is fine the doctor ran tests, he's fine."

Andy sat looking at him like she wasn't convinced; she had her hands tightly on her stomach "you promise?"

"I promise he is fine, he's doing well."

"And you wouldn't lie just to keep me calm?"

"No Andy, I'd never lie to you about something like that," he moved closer to her "I love you two, you are everything to me. I wouldn't be sitting here like this if we'd lost him." Sam smiled to try getting her to believe him.

Andy looked at her stomach "you hear that little guy? Daddy just said he loved you."

Sam placed his hand over Andy's "yes I did, and I'd say it a million times more."

* * *

><p>Down the station Traci tore through the bullpen "Jerry!" She yelled "gather everyone on Andy's case in the parade room!"<p>

Two minutes later everyone had gathered "what have you got Nash?" Frank asked as he entered the room.

"I went to that place Sam said he picked up the breakfast from, he didn't remember anyone talking to him or distracting him and he said he wasn't waiting on the food long."

"What are you getting at?" Oliver asked.

"Well the woman who owns it let me and Boyd look back through the cameras"

"And you found something?" Chris asked.

"Why was Boyd there?" Dov asked.

"He felt bad for yelling at Andy that night she crashed, so he said he'd help he gave me Sam's under file and that guy Jakes." Traci put a tape in the vcr and pressed play. Everyone watched as Sam and Andy came on the screen "this is about four months ago before they were even together, the owner said she knew them well, they'd stop in almost every morning and order the same thing."

"Why would they be there together every morning if they weren't together?" Dov asked.

"Because Sammy would pick Andy up every morning they were on the same shift" Oliver answered.

"Exactly, but look," Traci popped in another tape "this is from the day Sam was there on his own," Traci zoomed in behind Sam "that guy looks an awful lot like Jake."

"So he was there, did he approach Sammy?" Jerry asked.

"No he did something else, watch," Traci hit the slow motion button and they all watched as Jake walked to the counter where the orders would be placed until they were handed over to the customer. They watched Jake swap Sam's order for a bag he already had in his hand; he made the switch and bolted. Sam had been talking to the owner and hadn't noticed a thing he took the bag from her and walked away.

"So what we need to do next is find footage of Jake placing an order and find out how he knew Sam would order what he did for himself and McNally." Frank said.

"So if Andy has it shouldn't Sam be tested too? I mean they both ate out of the bag." Gail said.

"I just talked to Sam, he has confirmed she has hydrochloric acid poisoning, he also said he was tested just to be sure.

"How did they figure that out?" Noelle asked.

"According to Sam, Ryan figured it out last night and went straight to the hospital to see her doctor." Traci explained "he was thinking about things Andy was saying and looked up the symptoms she was describing, he found that and asked for her to be tested for it and they have just confirmed she has got it."

"What about the baby? Will it survive?" Dov asked worried.

Again, Sam said the baby is fine and in no danger, the doctor has given Andy something just in case. I'm heading over to see her now; Sam said she had just gone down for the camera down her throat and other test. So hopefully everything will be okay now we know what we're dealing with."

They were all just leaving when Boyd ran into the room "Jake's been spotted at the hospital!" He yelled and ran back towards the exit.

"Alright everyone move! You know what to do," he said to Traci and the others as he ran to the intercom "all available units head to St Mikes! Jake Gonzales has been spotted! Be warned suspect may be armed, MOVE OUT!" He yelled and ran to his car that Noelle was already in with the engine started.

* * *

><p>Traci had already sped off with Chris, Gail and Dov "I'll kill the bastard if he is anywhere near her when we get there!" She yelled frantically dialling Sam and trying to control the wheel. "Sam!" She yelled "where's Andy?"<p>

"She's down getting tests done, what's going on?" he asked not liking her tone.

"Jake's been spotted at the hospital, we're on our way can you see Andy? Are you near her?"

Sam's blood ran cold "no," he took off running grabbing his gun from his waist "I wasn't allowed in, I'm on another floor in the room they'll be bringing her back to." He skipped the elevator and took the stairs jumping down most of them in one go. He barrelled around the corner and pulled his badge at the desk, he shoved it in the nurses face "Andy McNally, where is she? This is an emergency."

The nurse looked at him and his gun and stepped back "she's in room 409."

"Thank you," Sam said and ran to her room. He all but kicked the door open, he froze, Dr Anderson was unconscious on the floor and Andy was fighting with all her strength to get Jake off her. Sam pounced when he saw he was trying to choke her, he grabbed Jake and flung him to the floor "you get the fuck away from her," he growled aiming his gun at him.

Jake laughed and got to his feet "just a booty call, eh Jimmy?" he snarled.

"She's not in this Jake; this is between me and you." Sam said stepping protectively in front of Andy who had slid off the bed to see if Dr Anderson was still alive.

"You betrayed me man, I told you things I never told anyone, I thought I'd finally found a friend. But no, you had to go be a cop and ruin it."

"You think I'm sitting down the station telling everyone your problems? You would have got caught eventually." Sam snapped.

"That crash, you planned it didn't you?" Jake said to Andy.

"Yeah I planned for my pregnant girlfriend to crash into us." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Pregnant? You've been a busy boy, haven't you?" he snarled. He gave a hallow laugh and pulled a gun, pointing it right at Andy's stomach "well that I didn't know, since I tried to kill her and she survived I think this will hurt you more."

Sam moved again trying to cover her fully "Jake, put the gun down you don't' need to do this." He said trying not to panic.

Andy was trying not to cry she pulled herself as much as she could over Dr Anderson so he wouldn't be hit if shots went off. "Sam please don't let him hurt our baby" she whimpered.

"He won't be taking anything baby, I promised you we'd all be fine and I am going to keep it." He turned back to Jake "you have five seconds to drop the gun or I will shoot you." He barked.

Jake laughed "I know how this works, you can't shoot me unless it's self-defence and since it's not you I am aiming at you can't" he laughed again and took a step closer "on your feet you" he said to Andy.

"Andy, don't move." Sam said "back it up Jake, cause I swear to god I'm about to lose my cool. I'd gladly go to jail for the rest of my life once I know she's okay, so your move buddy." He said taking a step closer.

Jake laughed "aww Sammy's in love, yeah I know your real name. I was sent to keep an eye on you when you started; turns out I knew you were a cop since before we crashed. I knew I'd seen you before, I seen you two in uniform months ago at that deli shop near her house, and I kept that to myself thinking you'd give me a break when it all went down. I heard the woman saying what a nice couple you were and how cute it was that you knew each other's order off by heart. So I watched you once or twice it was easy just order the same as you and swap the bag."

"You got your break Jake, you were released without charge; you should have taken that as your second chance." Sam said stepping closer to him. "I told them to go easy on you that you weren't a bad guy."

Ryan had approached the room, he had seen Traci and she had gave him Andy's room number to go check on her because she couldn't get through to Sam. He stopped outside listening to them argue, when he heard Andy scream he grabbed a tray that was on a nearby trolley and snuck into the room. Sam was on the floor, Andy was huddled against Dr Anderson crying looking at Sam, he had been hit by the gun handle and had a massive cut on his head. Jake had his back to Ryan; he edged his way closer and raised the tray over his head. When Jake aimed the gun back at Andy and was about to pull the trigger Ryan brought the tray back down using all his strength, he knocked Jake clean out. Once he was on the ground he found a wire of an IV and tied his hands together until Traci or someone arrived with cuffs. He hurried to Sam and shook him "hey, Sam, hey." He slapped the side of his face a bit. When Sam groaned he talked to him "stay still Sam, you've been hit in the head." He left him lying there and went to check on a hysterical Andy.

"I-Is h-he okay?" she sputtered between sobs.

"Yes, he's fine, give him a few minutes. Are you okay?" he asked pulling her to him and looking her over.

"I'm okay just shock I think, he just barged into the room and startled us both. He hit Dr Anderson without saying a word, Sam walked in just in time I couldn't breathe I though he was going to kill me."

It was then Ryan noticed the bruises beginning to appear on her neck. "Ouch, least we got him now."

Sam sat up and looked straight to Andy, he was dizzy so he sat looking her until she spotted him. She crawled over to him. "You okay?"

Sam pulled her into a hug "I am now" he sighed "I'm getting you out of this fucking place. You should have been protected, two officers were supposed to be on this door."

Andy smiled. "I feel a lot better, so I think I'd like my own bed tonight." She giggled as Sam pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

Traci and the others arrived to take Jake away. Sam had argued with the doctor about taking Andy home. He finally agreed and said she'd need to come in every morning to be checked over. He himself had a minor Concussion from the attack and didn't want to argue with Sam anymore.

* * *

><p>Once back at Andy's house she stood just inside the doorway. "Have they been here to check my food and everything?" she asked as Sam put her stuff down in the kitchen. They had talked about what type of poison she had and what to expect on her way home.<p>

"No, we know it was from the deli, we have him on video swapping the bags." Sam walked to her and ran his hands up and down her arms "baby you're fine you're safe now, okay."

"How did he know where I lived?" Andy asked.

"What? He doesn't" Sam answered.

"He does, he said something about us going to that deli beside my house. How else would he know it's near my house?" Andy said walking to the kitchen, she opened the presses and started pulling everything out, once each press was empty she'd move onto the next.

"Andy what are you doing?" Sam asked watching her.

"I'm not taking any chances" she said moving onto the fridge.

Sam walked to her and pulled her away from the fridge and into a hug "it's over Andy." Andy just burst into tears and tightened her grip around him "I gottchya, I'll never let anything happen to you" he whispered.

Andy pulled away after a few minutes. "Can we go stay at yours? I don't want to be here knowing he could have been in here."

"Sure, do you want to go now?" Andy nodded "okay, you still have stuff at mine," he said leading her out to his truck.

They got to Sam's and Andy just curled herself up on the sofa. "How're you feeling?" Sam asked sitting beside her.

"Fine, feeling better than I have all week."

"Good, you think you could eat?"

"Yeah, but not now, can we just sit here?" she asked sitting up to snuggle into him.

"Anything you want," he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

After about ten minutes Sam could feel her breathing even out, she had fallen asleep. He gently detached himself from her and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her up to his bedroom and put her under the covers; he dropped a kiss on her forehead and left her to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to climb in with her but he knew she needed her rest. He watched her from the door for a minute before slipping out and back downstairs, he got a beer and settled himself in front of the TV for the hockey game he'd recorded.

* * *

><p>Andy woke sometime later, it was dark she looked at the clock on the bedside locker, it was after eight. She sat up and yawned, the last time she looked at a clock it was two in the afternoon. She climbed out of the bed and shivered Sam never took her clothes off, she took a hoodie from his closet and walked downstairs. She stopped at the sofa and smiled Sam was fast asleep, she pulled the throw off the back and put it over him before going into the kitchen she made herself tea and sat at the table 'he must be wrecked' she said to herself, he left the hospital once since she was brought in. she was amazed at how quick the medication had worked, she was feeling almost back to her normal self. She decided she was going to do something that she thought she'd never see herself doing, she smiled, she was finally ready. She jumped off the chair excitedly and hurried into the living room.<p>

She came to a halt at the sofa and stopped for a minute the butterflies were making her nervous. "Screw it." She hurried to where Sam was and knelt down beside him "baby wake up" she nudged him gently. She knew he was exhausted and felt a little bad, she sighed "what the hell am I doing?" she laughed and got to her feet, she walked back into the kitchen and sat back at the table.

Sam woke an hour later to find Andy snuggled against him under the blanket; it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He leaned up and tried to see if she was awake. "Hey," he said sleepily when she moved to look up at him.

"Hey," she replied and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Because I love you and I've been doing a lot of thinking." She replied.

"Oh yeah, about what?" he asked pulling her further into him and settling back into the sofa.

"About everything," she giggled "I came in here and tried to wake you so I could ask you to marry me." She giggled again "I just got it into my head and got so excited, I think if you had of woke up I would have dragged you to get married now."

Sam chuckled but didn't answer her. "Did I freak you out?" she asked nervously after five minutes.

"No," Sam kissed the back of her neck "not one bit," he scooted her so she'd stand to let him up.

"Where are you going?" She asked when he got up.

"You'll see," he took her hand "come with me." He said and led her to the stairs.

Once he had her seated on the bed he walked to his dresser and rummaged around in a drawer. Finding what he was looking for he walked back to the bed. He sat beside her and played with the box "I have this over a week now, me and Traci were meant to go Monday gone but she had to swap with someone. Remember I told you I was heading to Jerry's to help him with something?" Andy nodded "well I lied; I was out shopping with Nash." He slid off the bed onto one knee.

"Oh my God!" Andy squealed "Sam, don't do this just because of what I said downstairs."

Sam shook his head "now is the perfect time, I had planned a big speech in parade but this feels right."

Andy's eyes welled up "you made a speech for me?"

Sam smiled a big dimpled smile "yes, I figured you'd kill me so I wanted to make it good."

Andy laughed and cried at the same time "yeah probably, can I hear it?" she asked sweetly.

"No point wasting it now is there? Okay let me see, Andy, you've been my partner for just over two years now I've watched you grow as an officer, I can't keep track of how many times you've made me so proud of you or the panic when you get into a mess. We became really good friends for a while but then I realised it wasn't enough- I wanted more, I wanted you, I wanted to have it all with you, marriage, kids" he rested his hand on her stomach "one of my dreams fulfilled so far, so while we're here in front of all our friends- sorry our family. Andy, every day that goes by that you are not my wife is just killing me very very slowly, will you marry me and put me out of my misery?" Sam opened the box and looked up at her.

Andy gasped and wiped her eyes" Sam it's beautiful, yes!" she screamed "yes! Yes! Yes!" she jumped up and attacked him sending him to the floor. She didn't care she jumped on top of him and peppered him with kisses and dropped her tears all over his face.

Sam laughed and had to wrap his arms around her waist to get up, taking her with him. He flopped her on the bed and pulled the ring from the box "you've just made me the happiest man alive" he said slipping it onto her finger.

Andy grabbed his face before he had the chance to move and kissed him passionately. He lowered his body to hover over hers and deepened the kiss, he pulled back when she wrapped her legs around him "babe, you've just got out of hospital we're not doing it."

"Aww come on Sam," she whined "I'll be fine; I told you I felt much better"

Sam studied her face, he wanted to say no but his body was betraying him. He could feel himself getting hard already and she knew it too, she kept rubbing against him. He groaned and pulled her to him kissing her fiercely. "God I've missed touching you," he mumbled against her neck as he slipped his hands up her shirt.

"They've missed you," Andy mumbled.

Sam pulled her shirt over her head and began his assault on her neck and breasts "so good" he mumbled to himself. Andy moaned in pleasure as he bit her, she gasped when he slipped his hand inside her bottoms and pushed her underwear to the side. She grabbed his face back up to her and moaned into his mouth as his fingers slipped inside her.

"Oh God! Oh Sam!" she yelled, she gripped his shoulders and rocked against his hand." Mmmh oh yeah" she purred in her ear she opened her eyes when he stopped and pulled his fingers out. She watched him lock eyes with her and lick his fingers; she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down. She kissed him while fiddling with his belt; once it was off she slipped her hand in and grabbed his cock moving slowly.

He moaned into her mouth and began to slide off her bottoms "Andy" he groaned and bit her lip.

"Mmh baby" she moaned back and arched so he could pull off her bottoms and underwear.

He quickly pulled off his bottoms and boxes and slid up her body, he entered her quickly not trusting himself to wait any longer "oh fuck" he groaned at the contact.

Andy moved her hips with his and screamed as he moved faster "Sam oh Sam, mmh baby, yeah! Don't stop! Oh!"

"Keep screaming babe," he said nipping her neck "oh god" he moaned and moved faster. He felt Andy tighten around him "that's it baby" he mumbled.

"Oh I'm gonna- c-come!" she yelled.

Sam silenced her with a kiss as she came, digging her nails into his neck. He followed seconds later with a grunt and a mumble of her name. He sighed happily and kissed her softly. "You'd think we hadn't done this in a while."

"Well when we have sex everyday it does feel like it." Andy said from under him.

Sam laughed, rolled off her and pulled her close. "We still have to do the big thing in parade or Traci will kill me, she work hard on this with me."

Andy smiled and held her hand out to look at the ring; she smiled again and slipped it off "you better put it away then."

Sam took it from her and placed it in the box "you know I'll have to wait a while before I do this again, I want to catch you off guard, not when you're expecting it."

Andy laughed "that will take a few weeks I'll act surprised I promise."

Sam laughed with her "Andy, you're the worst liar in the world, are you sure you're going to be able to keep it to yourself?"

Andy sat up. "This I will, no-one knows about it other than Traci and she won't let it slip, so I just have to put it to the back of my mind and forget about it."

Sam smiled and pulled her down to him "I'll trust you on this, you ready for food now?"

"Yep, what do you want and I'll make it?"

"I'll make it, you take it easy," Sam replied sliding out of the bed.

* * *

><p>They sat on the counter tops in the kitchen sharing toast. Andy took a bite and sighed "did you really tell the guys Jake was a good guy?"<p>

Sam shook his head "no, I wanted them to get him although he never did much he was still part of it. He knew what was going on and who was doing what."

"The system fails again," Andy said popping a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Well he's where he belongs now." Sam slid off the counter "do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"No, can we talk? I've had something on my mind all day." Andy replied sliding down to her feet.

"Sure sweetie, what's bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"Not bothering me exactly," Andy sighed "you know the whole moving in together thing?"

"You're having second thoughts?" Sam asked worried.

No, Sam no, I'm not, I've been thinking and I know we spend every night together as it is but don't you think it'd be better if I sold my house and we lived here?"

"Babe, you love that house you put so much work into it, which was why I said I'd move there."

"Yeah I did, but none of that matters now all I want is to be a family with you. And the thoughts of that guy being in my house I don't really feel like staying there anymore, I'd rather be here. I'm here all the time anyway we barely spend any time at my house."

Sam stepped in front of her looking all serious "is this what you want Andy? Like really want? I don't want you to think you have to move here, I'll be just as happy at your place I don't care where we live as long as I'm with you."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm positive this is what I want."

Sam studied her face she meant it. "Alright then we're moving in here."

"I'm moving in here, you already live here dummy" Andy mumbled before kissing him.

Sam chuckled and pulled away "so when do you want to start?"

"Well I was thinking of adding my furniture to the house too I should get a bit extra money for it."

"We'll start here then, in the morning we'll go through every piece of furniture I own and if you don't like it you can throw it out and replace it with your own or we can buy new stuff."

"I have one request" Andy said giggling.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked.

"We turn your office room into the baby's room."

"Consider it done." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I have one more" Andy said settling onto the sofa with him.

"Yeah?" He asked pulling her into him.

"Yeah, your closet needs a makeover." She giggled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Come on Sam, all you have is jeans, black grey or white shirts. Do you even own a shirt that has buttons?"

Sam chuckled "one step at a time babe."

Andy rolled her eyes and snuggled into him, happy things were moving in the right direction "I love you," she said looking up at him.

"I love you too sweetie," he replied dropping a kiss on her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay for starters I want to say how sorry I am about the lack of updates I sorta lost the will to write anything for Rookie blue and went with something else so hopefully i'm back now and can get into the swing of things oh and i read this story was voted in the choice awards and even though it didn't come anywhere i'd like to say thanks everyone that did vote for it, it means a lot to know you guys like my stories so again i'm soooooooooo so sorry and hope you like this chapter, as always reviews welcome :)**

Andy woke the next morning and rolled over to snuggle into Sam, all she found were empty sheets. She sat up and blinked a few times, looking at the clock she saw it was only seven am. He was still off work and so was she; she climbed out of the bed and pulled his shirt on before padding along the hallway and down the stairs. She found him standing in front of the unit in his living room, he was standing with his arms folded looking from picture to picture with a box on the coffee table behind him. She watched him from the doorway as he picked up a photo and smiled, she watched him place it in the box after a minute and go back to the others. She took a few steps into the room and noticed a few more gaps on the unit.

"Sam? What are you doing?" she asked stopping beside him.

"Morning babe," he dropped a kiss on her messy hair. "I'm just making space for some of your stuff."

Andy peered into the box "no Sam," she pulled out the last picture he put in "you love that picture of you and Sarah," she placed it back where it went "it's staying there."

"Andy, it's just a picture," He replied reaching for it again.

"Leave it, it has a meaning," She said slapping his hand away.

"What's the big deal?" he asked amused.

"The big deal is it means something and I'm not letting you take it down just so I can fit a picture of me and Traci there."

Sam laughed. "Okay," he said "so what do you want me to take down? I've seen all the pictures in your house; they won't fit unless I take stuff down."

"I don't need to put them all out, it was my house I put stuff where I wanted to. You have plenty of space without taking stuff down; I can put the picture of me and the guys in your room or your spare room."

Sam didn't like the way she kept saying '_your'_ he stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her back into him "it's our house now Andy, not just mine, yours too."

"I know, I'm just used to it all being yours, I'll get used to it when all my stuff is here."

Sam kissed her neck "so what will I take down? I like that photo of you, Traci, Peck, Diaz and Epstein you have in your living room, I think it should go there," he nodded his head to an empty space "and that picture of you and your dad there," he nodded to another space.

Andy leaned back into him "yeah I guess they'd look alright there. What about the one of me and you? Or will I keep that for our room?"

Sam smiled at the use of our "wherever you wanna put it baby, I think it'll look good over there" he nodded to the small side table at the end of the sofa.

Andy got a wave of nausea and pulled out of his grip and sprinted for the bathroom. She made it just in time; she emptied her stomach and took a few deep breaths as she got a hot flush through her body." Ugh" she groaned.

"You okay?" Sam asked crouching down beside her rubbing her back.

"Yep, you just witnessed my first morning sickness," She replied standing up. She walked to the sink and pulled her toothbrush from the holder "get used to it, it could happen any time of day," She smiled before brushing her teeth.

Sam smiled "I think I can manage that," he walked towards her and ran his hands down her arms "I'm sorry you have to go through this" he said softly.

Andy leaned up and kissed him "it'll be worth it," she said after pulling back.

"Yeah, it will, so, when do you want to go to your house and see what you want to take?"

"Tomorrow I guess, no point putting it off. I was gonna call the estate agent and see when they can get it out on the market."

"Do you think you could manage breakfast before we get to work here?" Sam asked pulling her into him.

"Yep, don't we need to go see Frank today too?"

"He hasn't called yet," Sam replied leading her out of the bathroom and back down the stairs.

"You do know it's only seven thirty, right?"

"Is it? Huh, feels much later, guess I couldn't sleep," he replied with a smirk.

"Aww, is Sam excited to be getting a roomie?" Andy teased.

"Nope," he pulled her into him and lifted her off the ground. He kissed her and placed her on the counter "I'm ecstatic to be getting two roomies for the rest of my life."

"Aww, Sam, that's so sweet," Andy said hugging him. "We're excited too."

"Me, you and baby Swarek against the world." He replied kissing her softly.

They ate breakfast in silence before they got to work on the rooms. By the time they were halfway through they took a break. "We're making good time," Sam said making her tea. "It's only half ten now and we've done two rooms, we'll leave Ryan's room until they go home."

Andy gasped "I forgot all about him, where did they stay last night?"

"He said they had a party to go to, the rest of the band flew in last night, sorry sweetie I thought I told you."

"It's fine, I just haven't seen much of him since you came home." Andy sighed "I hope he doesn't feel like I've forgotten about all the things he's done."

"Why don't you call him and make plans? Have a day out, just the two of you," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, that's an idea," Andy took her tea and walked into the living room. She stood at the door and looked around the room to her it felt empty and that made her feel a little guilty. "You know you can always put some stuff back," she called to Sam in the kitchen.

He came behind her and looked over her shoulder "nah, it's nothing I'd miss don't worry about it," her guilty look didn't go un-noticed by him "Andy, don't."

"Don't what?" She asked somewhat confused.

Sam dropped a kiss on her head. "Don't forget I can read you, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, so stop with the guilt."

Andy smiled "you know me that well huh?"

Sam kissed her quickly again "of course I do."

He went to walk by her but she pulled him back, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She backed him into the wall and pressed her body against his. His hands had wrapped around her waist pulling her into him, he ran his hands down to her ass and cupped it. She squealed when he lifted her off the ground and settled her on his hips; he deepened the kiss and turned so she was pinned to the wall. Andy began running her hands up and down his chest, she slipped her hands under his shirt. They were so lost in each other they didn't hear the door open. Andy slid her hands up his chest and pulled his shirt with her, he was about to lean back so she could slip it over his head when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They parted and looked in the direction of the voice. "Uh, hey" Sam said.

"Hey," Ryan replied with a smirk "are we interrupting something?" he asked Gillian peering over his shoulder smirking too.

Andy was now blushing furiously "uh, no not at all," she slid down off Sam "did you enjoy your party last night?"

"Yeah, yeah we did it was great." Ryan replied walking to sit on one of the chairs.

Andy flicked the coffee maker on and sat beside them "I have some news for you guys."

Gillian gave Sam a knowing smile "really?"

"Yeah, me and Sam were talking last night."

"And?" Ryan asked.

"And we've decided to move in together, here," she said excitedly.

"Aww that's great news," Ryan said pulling her into a hug.

Gillian raised her eyebrows at Sam; he shrugged and joined them at the table "you want to tell them the other news babe?"

Andy smiled and took his hand "we kind of got engaged last night too," she said with a wide smile.

"Oh my god!" Gillian shrieked and jumped from her seat. She rounded the table and pulled Andy into a tight hug. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys."

Ryan smiled and shook Sam's hand "yeah, well done guys congrats." He moved and hugged Andy when Gillian finally released her.

They all settled back down Andy gave Sam a look; he nodded knowing what she was asking. "We actually we have something we'd like to ask you, well three things actually."

"Sure, ask away," Ryan replied.

"Okay well the first thing is Ryan; would you guys be able to be the band for our wedding?" Andy asked hope written all over her face.

"Of course we will, you don't even need to ask, I'll just have to double check with the guys but I can't see it being a problem."

"Really, Thank you, I mean I understand if you're busy." Andy said excitedly.

"I won't be busy I'll be there either way." Ryan smiled and squeezed her hand "so what was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Well we were talking and you guys have done so much for us so Ryan, I would like you to be one of my groomsmen, I'd ask you to be my best man but I can't take that away from Jerry." Sam said.

"Seriously guys?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yes, and Gillian I'd like you to one of my bridesmaids" Andy said giddily.

"Wow I don't know what to say," Ryan stood up again "yes I'd love to," he hugged Sam and then Andy.

Gillian shoved Ryan out the way and hugged Andy again "oh I'm so excited, thank you Andy I've never been a bridesmaid." She said excitedly.

"Well I think it's time we celebrate," Ryan said standing up "we want to throw you guys an engagement party."

"Oh I nearly forgot can you hold off for a bit?" Andy asked "you see Sam asked me last night, but he had a big speech planned that he and Traci worked so hard on. They even worked on how to ask me, so Sam has to ask me in front of all of our friends in work and I have to pretend until then that I know nothing."

"Okay," Ryan drawled "so we have to pretend too?"

"Actually, you know what," Sam stood up "this is stupid, you don't have to pretend anything." He ran upstairs and got the box that held the ring and came back down. "All that matters is I love you and you said yes," he said slipping it onto her finger.

"I love you too," Andy smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Aww that is so sweet, Andy, let me see" Gillian squealed. Andy held out her hand "oh my god that is beautiful Andy."

"Yeah, he knows what I like" she replied smiling up at him.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder "how about I take you guys to the penny later so you can show it off?"

Andy got an excited look on her face "you better tell Traci first."

"On it," Sam stood and walked to the phone in the living room he dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. "Heeyy Nash" he drawled.

"What did you do?" Traci asked knowing his tone.

"Uh, I kinda couldn't wait anymore and asked Andy to marry me, I know we had a pla…" he was cut off by Traci screeching.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Oh my God! Did she cry? Did she like the ring? Oh god I'm so happy!"

"Take a breath Nash" Sam chuckled.

"Aww I'm delighted for you guys."

"Thanks, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I know we had a plan but it was up to you, oh I'm so happy! Jerry, hey Jerry! Get in here!" she yelled.

Sam chuckled as Traci handed him the phone "hey buddy, what's going on? Why is my girlfriend a blubbering mess?"

Sam chuckled "well buddy I asked Andy to marry me and she said yes" he said proudly.

"Wow way to go congratulations buddy, how's future Mrs Swarek doing?"

"Crazy," Sam laughed "nah she's happy, she's planning already."

"Wow I can't believe you finally did it." Jerry replied.

"Yeah there's one more thing… she's moving in."

"Wow, Sammy finally settling down, getting a roommate a wife and a baby I'm impressed."

Sam smiled "yep I'm the happiest man alive, listen we're going to the penny later, do you guys fancy meeting us?"

"Sure, we'll be there i'll round up the gang congrats again man."

"Thanks Jerry, we'll see you guys about eight I gotta call Ollie and Andy wants to call her dad." Sam said goodbye and headed back into the kitchen "uh what's going on?" He asked as Ryan now sat alone at the table.

"Wedding fever buddy you'll get used to it. Gillian insisted Andy use the woman who made her dress and has dragged her away to look at dresses online." Ryan smiled "my guess is you haven't even decided if you were going to get married before or after the baby."

Sam chuckled "yeah, you'd be right ah leave her she's happy." He said and took a seat beside him.

"So any names yet?" Ryan asked.

"Nah man I think Andy might have a few."

"Well what do you think, have you your own names?"

"Well I like Daryl for a boy and Charlie for a girl," Sam replied.

"Charlie Swarek has a ring to it."

"Yeah it does but I'm not sure if Andy will like them."

"Aww they're nice I like them anyway I'm going to grab a shower now," Ryan said and stood up "congrats again man."

Later that evening Sam sat in the kitchen alone when Ryan came back "sorry I fell asleep are they still on the computer?" he asked looking for Andy or Gillian.

"Uh yeah, I was told nicely to get out while they look," Sam chuckled "anyway, we better get ready for this they've had enough time, if I know Traci as well as I think I do she'll be calling from the second she gets there to see where we are," Sam chuckled.

"Okay well I'll drag my wife away and you can you take Andy to get ready," Ryan said making his way towards the stairs.

Sam was right half an hour later Traci had called twice, on her third call Sam took the phone from Andy "we're heading out the door Nash chill we'll be there in ten minutes."

"You better be, she's bouncing around like a lunatic!" Jerry yelled in the background. Sam chuckled and led Andy out to his car followed by Ryan and Gillian.

Once they arrived Ryan sent a quick text and turned back to the car "wait for me I can't find my wallet Sam will you help me?"

"Sure- wait here," Sam said to Andy and walked back to his car.

Ryan pulled the back door open and looked around, once he received a text back he grabbed it from his pocket "found it's let's go," he smiled at Sam and slammed the door before jogging to Gillian and Andy.

Ryan and Gillian walked ahead and went inside the held they inner door open for Andy and Sam and both jumped back as everyone jumped out and screamed "SURPRISE!"

Andy screamed and grabbed Sam before looking over at a smiling Traci "happy engagement party!" She screamed excitedly and blew Andy a kiss before they all parted to reveal a banner that read _congratulations tag team Mc- Swarek._

Sam chuckled and turned to Jerry "did you know about this?"

"Man it was the quickest party planned ever, Trac knew you wouldn't wait so she sorta had this stuff on standby," Jerry replied nodding to all the decorations.

"I can't believe you guys did this and you;" Andy shrieked turned to Ryan and Gillian "you knew about this didn't you?"

"Guilty," Ryan laughed as Andy smacked him.

"I can't believe this," Andy shrieked again.

"Well show us," Oliver said.

Andy held out her hand and Jerry whistled "wow Sammy – nice."

"Well that's thanks your wonderful girlfriend here," he replied wrapping his arm around Traci's shoulder.

"Why?" Jerry asked looking at Traci.

Sam laughed and looked at her "you didn't tell him?"

"Uh no, you told me not to tell anyone so I didn't."

Sam laughed again "Traci here came ring shopping with me last week and boom… there it is," he said nodding to Andy's hand.

"Wow you sure are good at keeping secrets," Jerry laughed "well congrats Andy," he said and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

"Yeah congrats Andy," Oliver said and repeated what Jerry did.

Everyone gave their congrats and then all parted and slipped into conversations. An hour later Andy was walking back from the bathroom when someone called her, turning to see who it was she smiled.

"Andy!" Dov yelled from the bar beckoning for her to come over, Andy ran to him "so congrats and cheers," he said handing her a shot.

"Um you know I can't drink this right?" she said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I know it's soda," he chuckled they clinked glasses and downed them, he hugged her and lifted her off the ground "I can't believe you're getting married my baby is getting married."

"I know it's crazy right?" she giggled.

"Aww you deserve it and Sam is so head over heels it's unreal I always knew he had a crush on you, from the second day he was your training officer he was a goner," Dov chuckled.

"Andy!" Chris said almost running across the bar "hey congratulations again," he said and hugged her "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Chris I'm so happy and excited I'm itching to start planning," she giggled.

"ANDY!" Gail screeched coming from the bathroom and ran for her as soon as she spotted her and pulled her into a hug "oh my god! I can't believe it show me show me," she said grabbing her hand, she gasped "oh wow it really is beautiful."

"Thanks Gail I'm so excited."

"So how did he do it?" Gail asked excitedly.

"Aww Gail he was so sweet had a speech for me, it really was lovely I cried and all."

"Aww so romantic I really am over the moon for you," Gail said excitedly and hugged her again.

Before Andy could reply she heard a tap of a microphone and turned to see Ryan on stage "alright everyone I wanna see you all up on the dance floor I have a song just for Andy and Traci," he said winking at her.

Traci squealed and ran across the room to Andy pulling her to the front of the crowd as the music began and everyone crowded around "Andy this is our song!" She yelled excitedly.

**Ohh….**

**All the right friends in all the right places**

**So Yeah we're going down **

**They got all the right moves in all the right places **

**Yeah we're going down…**

**Let's paint the picture of the perfect place **

**They got it better than anyone's told you**

**There'll be the king of hearts and you're the queen of spades**

**And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers **

**I know we got it good but they got it made **

**And the grass is getting greener each day**

**I know things are looking up **

**But soon they'll take us down before anybody's knowing our name…**

**They got all the right friends in all the right places **

**So yeah we're going down **

**They got all the right moves in all the right places**

**So yeah we're going down…**

**Said everybody knows everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah we're going down**

**Said everybody knows everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah we're going down…**

**Do you think I'm special- do you think I'm nice?**

**Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?**

**Between the noise you hear and the sound you like**

**Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces?**

**It can't be possible, the rain can fall **

**Only when it's over our heads**

**The sun is shining every day but it's far away**

**Over the wold they said they got**

**They got all the right friends in all the right faces**

**So yeah we're going down **

**They got all the right moves in all the right places **

**So yeah we're going down**

**Said everybody knows everybody knows where were going **

**Yeah we're going down **

**Everybody knows everybody knows where we're going **

**Yeah we're going down….**

**It don't matter what you see I know I could never be**

**Someone that'll look like you**

**It don't matter what you say I know I could never face **

**Someone that can sound like you….**

**All the right friends in all the right places**

**So yeah we're going down **

**All the right moves in all the places **

**So yeah we're going down**

**All the right friends in all the right places **

**So yeah we're going down**

**They got all the right moves in all the right places **

**So yeah we're going down…**

**Said everybody knows everybody knows where we're going **

**Yeah we're going down**

**Said everybody knows everybody knows where we're going **

**Yeah we're going down….**

**Yeah we're going down….**

**Yeah we're going down…**

**All the right moves hey…**

**Yeah we're going down…**

**All the right moved hey…**

**Yeah we're going down.**

As the song finished Traci and Andy jumped up and down squealing like kids. Ryan laughed and jumped down off the stage "oh Ryan thank you!" Andy yelled and hugged him.

"Hey getting practice in for the wedding," he laughed.

"So you can do it?" Andy asked jumping up and down.

"Yup just got off the phone with the guys before I went on they said even if we have a commitment your wedding takes priority."

"Oh my god I can't believe it," Traci squealed she too was jumping up and down.

"Oh thank you so much Ryan you have no idea how much this means to me," Andy said and hugged him.

"I think I do," Ryan laughed and pulled back "I'm gonna go find my wife- enjoy ladies," he said and headed away to find Gillian.

Another hour had passed and Andy found herself yawning- she'd spent the last hour talking to everyone thanking them for coming and for their gifts that everyone just kept handing her.

Sam appeared beside her "what's say you and I get outta here?" he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Uh yeah I'm wrecked," she groaned.

"Cool I've already put the gifts in the truck so I'll just let Jerry and the others know we're going I'll see do Ryan and Gillian want a ride home too," he kissed her on the cheek and hurried away to find them.

Andy didn't feel so good she turned around and looked for Sam when she didn't spot him her eyes landed on Chris who was at the bar "hey Chris can you tell Sam I'm just outside for air."

"Sure- everything okay- you need me to come with?" he asked walking over to her.

"Nah I'm just warm is all thanks and night," she smiled and hugged him. Grabbing her coat she walked outside and leaned against the wall she felt really dizzy and hot like she did when she'd been poisoned. Panic set in and she began breathing faster 'no Andy calm down don't go there you're just warm is all' her brain tried to tell her but she wasn't registering any of it. Turning to face the wall she braced herself and leaned forward closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths feeling like she needed to throw up. She screamed and flattened herself against the wall cutting her forehead in the process when someone placed a hand on her back, she turned quickly to see a man she'd never seen before in front of her.

"I was passing and you didn't look too well do you need help?" He asked.

Andy began to panic again "who are you? Get away from me! Sam! Sam! SAM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey calm down you look like you needed help is all I'm not gonna hurt you," he replied putting his arm out to touch her.

She flinched away "no don't touch me- SAM!" She screamed again.

Inside Sam had just told Jerry he was off and went back to where he'd left Andy to find her gone "hey Diaz!" He called "you seen Andy?"

"Yeah she said she was too hot that she'd m-" he was cut off my screaming outside.

"SAM!" Both their heads snapped to the door where the scream came from.

"That's Andy!" Sam said and was out the door Chris hot on his heels. He ran outside to find some guy standing in front of her and her as far as she could get into the wall "hey get away from her!" he yelled and ran over.

"Relax she looked like she needed help I was passing she was about to hit the ground," The man replied frustrated.

"Over her sir," Chris said and pulled him away leaving Sam to deal with Andy.

"Hey hey baby it's me," he said grabbing her face as she screamed and pulled away from him. She hadn't heard Sam or Chris come out "hey Andy look at me," he said softly.

Andy opened her eyes and looked behind him to the guy that Chris was now questioning "who is he what does he want?" she cried.

"What happened?" Sam asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I came outside because I felt sick and dizzy Sam what if I've been poisoned again?"

"You haven't because I've been looking after you no one but me has made your food you're fine sweetie I promise now what did this guy do to you?"

"Nothing I over reacted, he asked me was I okay I was caught off guard and already panicking so I started screaming and jumped forward."

"What happened to your head?" Sam asked wiping the blood that trickled down her cheek.

"I hit the wall I felt like I needed to throw up so I was braced against it when he came up behind me."

Sam sighed and turned to look at Chis who was still talking to the guy "hey Diaz we're all good here," he called over.

"Sir you can go sorry for the mix up," he smiled and walked over to "Andy and Sam everything okay?"

"Yeah she just got a bit freaked," Sam replied.

"I feel like an idiot," she muttered.

"It's fine Andy better to be safe than sorry you guys get off and congrats again," Chris said and hugged her.

"Night Chris!" she called as she and Sam walked to the truck "so Ryan and Gillian not coming?" she asked as they climbed in.

"Nah they're having fun so they said they'd catch a cab later," Sam replied as he pulled out of the lot.

The drive home was in silence Andy felt strange she kept looking at Sam like she didn't want him to be there, something in the back of her mind was telling her this was all his fault- she was poisoned because of him, she knew that was silly it was that guy's fault 'but if you weren't with Sam he would have had no reason to come after you in the first place' the voice at the back said again.

"What you thinking about?" Sam asked as he looked over at her.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked worried as they pulled into their driveway.

"I said nothing Sam geez give it a rest and don't call me that!" she snapped and jumped out of the truck and stomped inside.

Sam sat looking after her for a minute before sighing and climbing out of the truck and following her inside "what the hell is wrong with her?" he muttered as he closed the front door "Andy," he called walking into the kitchen. "Andy!" he called again when he couldn't find her downstairs.

Sighing again he walked up the stairs and into their room it was empty "Andy where are you?" he yelled. He turned as the bathroom door opened and she stomped out "there you are I was calling you," he said watching her slam around.

Andy just looked at him and continued to slam around she didn't know what was wrong with her, she knew deep down it wasn't his fault but something kept pushing for her to believe it was all his fault "I'm going to stay at my own house tonight okay," she said as she shoved clothes into a bag.

"What! Andy this is your house!" he yelled.

"No it's not not yet anyway," she said shoving more clothes into her bag.

"Right do you want to fill me in on what's going on here because I have no idea what's happening," he said angrily.

"I need a bit of time to myself."

"Why Andy what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her "baby talk to me," he said and put his hands on her arms.

She pulled away from him "I don't know since that guy came over to me all I can think of is that this is all your fault I was poisoned because of you- I don't wanna think that Sam I know it's not your fault but I can't get it out of my head it won't let me!" she cried "I need to deal with this myself."

Sam stood there shocked "y-you think this is my fault?" he whispered.

Andy nodded "my head keeps saying if I wasn't with you in the first place that guy wouldn't have come after me I'm sorry Sam I know deep down it's not but it won't go away," she sniffed and moved closer to him "I need to go and work it out myself."

He took a step back "you really think this is my fault?" he sat on the bed "you think this is my fault," he nodded and bit his lip- he thought about it and it made sense Jake would have no reason to go after her if she wasn't attached to him "you're right," he muttered and stood up "you're right if he didn't know about you none of this would have happened you could have died our baby could have died!" he yelled.

"No Sam no," she said and walked to him wishing she'd kept her mouth shut "don't go there it's me okay this all on me I need to clear my head and I can't do that when you're constantly watching me it's a stupid thought that I can't shake," she said and sat beside him "I love you I do Sam so much I'm not walking away here I just need a bit of time to myself."

Sam scoffed "looks like it," he said bitterly and stood up again "Andy what happened I'll never forgive myself for but it happened and we need to deal with it together," he turned to face her "I love you Andy I've always loved you it kills me that it happened and I did blame myself it never should have happened but we can work on it," he walked to her and got down in front of her "please don't leave me I can't bear to see you away from me I can't," he said quietly.

Andy sighed and looked back at him she was being stupid she knew she was "I'm sorry," she whimpered and threw herself at him "I'm stupid and an idiot I don't blame you at all Sam my head is all messed up," she cried and clung to his shirt "I don't wanna think I want it all to go away."

Sam let a tear fall from his eye and pulled her closer "it'll be okay baby I promise we'll get through this," he sniffed and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'm not letting you go Andy I'm not- ever."

Andy pulled back and looked at him she smiled when he wiped her tears and rested her forehead against him "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me- a moment of madness," she giggled and pulled back "I love you," she said and ran her hand along his cheek.

He smiled and leaned into her hand "I love you too," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

When he went to pull away Andy pulled him back and deepened the kiss, she smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her back onto the bed climbing on top of her.

The kiss got more frantic and needy Sam pulled back and looked down on her "do you still want to go?" He asked.

Andy shook her head "never," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him.

Afterwards they lay wrapped in the sheets snuggled together "Sam?" Andy muttered.

"Hm?" He muttered back.

"Do you want to get married before the baby is born?" she asked biting her lip awaiting a response.

Sam sat up and leaned over her "baby I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted to," he said and dipped his head to kiss her.

Andy smiled and pushing him back down and climbed on top of him "how about one week City Hall Traci Gillian and Gail as my bridesmaids Jerry Ryan and Ollie as your groomsmen party in the Penny?"

"I think that's a great idea but," he said and looked up at her "your only allowed a witness for each in City Hall so how about we sleep on it and if you still wanna do City Hall I'll grab Jerry and Nash and we'll go then?"

Andy smiled "deal- I love you Sam I don't wanna wait anymore."

Sam smiled and pulled her down to him "I love you too and I cannot wait to have you as my wife."

"It'll be weird having two Swareks around the station," Andy giggled a few minutes later.

"I'll still be calling you McNally," Sam said and pulled her close "you're always my McNally- the rookie that captured my heart."

"Aww Sam that is so sweet but I'm not a rookie anymore."

"That's how the story goes you were my rookie and fell in love with you after you attacked me in an alleyway," he chuckled.

"God will you ever get over that," she giggled "it was my first day you looked like a dealer what was I to do say here are you a cop before I tackle you."

Sam chuckled "how about listen to them when they tell you they're on the job instead of saying not anymore and cuffing them."

"Whatever," Andy giggled "go to sleep we have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow," she said and rolled off him.

"Yeah we do, night babe," he said and kissed her a few times.

"Night, I love ya," she said and snuggled back into him thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is the last chapter of this fic-don't worry it's drama/action/happy packed. I just want to say thank you to those of you who stuck by me and I did get all your messages to update. I went off Rookie blue halfway through season 3 and 4 is not looking good either, but I am determent to finish all my stories so please if I lack updates give my inbox a good kicking…enjoy the final chapter of a simple song ****J**

Andy sat on the brown hard sofa looking back at Dr Harper smiling awkwardly as she waited for her to speak "you all excited for tomorrow?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yep my dress arrives after Sam leaves later then we're good to go," Andy replied excitedly.

"How are you feeling about living with Sam now?"

Andy nodded furiously "I love it I mean he's so great he's really sweet and caring."

"And about the baby arriving soon?" Dr Harper asked.

Andy's smile widened "I cannot wait-have the nursery done and all."

Dr Harper smiled "you've come a long way since we first met Andy you're doing extremely well."

"Well I was an absolute wreck," Andy chuckled "I had just been poisoned leaving me in hospital for almost two weeks, when I came home I was paranoid I couldn't stay in my house at all. Then I got engaged then I wanted to leave, we fought, I wanted to leave again…a rough couple of months."

"And now how would you rate your relationship with Sam?"

And smiled like a teenager "a ten," she said honestly "he's the best husband to be ever, he always knows what I'm thinking-sometimes before I do," she giggled "he's helped me so much even before we were dating, I'll always be thankful I have him…I love him so much."

Dr Harper smiled "how would you feel if we were to end our sessions here? Do you feel you could go on as happy as you are without coming to see me?"

"Really?" Andy asked surprised.

"Yes Andy," Dr Harper said and scooted to the side of her chair "you are doing so well, each week you have progressed wonderfully….I think you're ready now."

Andy bit on her lip not coming to see her after coming for almost six months kinda scared but she had to be strong, she was happy, she was getting married tomorrow, she finished work two weeks ago and her bundle of joy was due in two weeks. She stood up and blew out a breath "what if I can't…can I come back to you?"

"Of course," Dr Harper smiled and stood up "you're always welcome in here in fact," she said and walked to her desk "I would like you to make me up a scrap book of your life for the next six months, then you'll come back to me so I can see how you're doing."

Andy nodded and walked to the door "thank you so much doctor you have helped me so much, me and my husband," she giggled "will be forever grateful…you saved us," she said and pulled the door open "see ya in six months…bye!" she called and walked away happy.

…..

When she arrived home she walked into the house, smiling at the silence she made her way to the bedroom, standing in the door way she smiled again at Sam sleeping soundly. He had been on nights this week and had just come home on from his last one before she left, she was startled by his voice.

"You gonna stand there grinning like an idiot or are you gonna come over here?" he asked without opening his eyes.

Andy giggled and made her way to the bed "how did you know I was here?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes and climbed on beside him.

"I can feel you there," he said and pulled her down to him "how did it go today?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Great," she smiled and moved onto his chest "she said I was doing so well."

"Because you are" he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "did you tell her you had to switch days next week?"

Andy smiled again and tilted her head to look up at him "she said I don't have to come back to her anymore, I'm done."

Sam opened his eyes and looked down on her "yeah?" he smiled he knew how hard it was for her to go in the first place, it took her almost a month to settle in she kept saying she was judging her. Once she got over that she dived in and worked hard did whatever the doctor told her to do, she once told him she felt freer and freer after each visit.

"Yeah," Andy nodded and lay back down "she told me I was ready and asked me to come back and see her in six months with a scrap book of everything that's happened."

"That's gonna be a big scrap book," Sam chucked "but that's great babe I knew you could get through this."

"Couldn't have done it without you babe," she said and kissed his chest "thank you for not running when I went all crazy."

Sam flipped them gently and hovered over her "the only crazy here is how crazy I am about you," he said and kissed her softly "I love you Andy I will always be here for you and my children I'll never be anywhere else," he said running his hand up over her bump.

"Children?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam smiled "figured in two years or so we could go again…unless you don't want to," he added at the look on her face.

Andy looked up at him for a moment "try five," she giggled and pulled him down to her "let's just get this one out of me first."

Sam chuckled and kissed her, after a few minutes of a heavy make out session she pulled back "you better get some sleep you'll be up half the night knowing you lot."

Sam chuckled and kissed her quickly before rolling off her "what are you gonna do?"

Andy yawned "have a nap with you before I go see Traci and Gail," she said and snuggled into him.

….

A few hours later Andy rolled out of the bed and headed for a shower she was meeting Traci Gail and Rebecca for the final run down of the wedding.

In her second month of going to see Dr Haper she had asked And had she plans to marry Sam at all and it had her thinking. By that night she had decided everything with Sam, now everything was done all they had to do was show up on time.

Chuckling at Sam's words to her before they went asleep that night she turned on the water, he had told her 'I know you're the queen of lateness and all but this is not like slipping into the back of the parade room you actually have to be there on time, we'll be all waiting for you' giggling again she looked down at her stomach as the baby kicked "not long now baba," she smiled.

After her shower she dried off and walked to the bedroom for her clothes "you know you look more and more beautiful every day," Sam said.

Andy turned back to him to find him propped up on his elbows watching her "you know I get uncomfortable when you look at me like that," she said a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Sam rolled out of the bed and walked to her "like I haven't seen you naked a million times," he said and pulled her back against him. "I'm gonna miss this bump when it's gone," he said running his hands over it.

"Still think it's a girl?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded "call it a gut feeling," he said and kissed her shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

"Well I think it's a boy!" she called after him "that's my gut feeling!"

Sam walked back to the door "if you're so sure why didn't you have me paint the nursery blue?"

Andy giggled and pulled on her jeans "because everyone would think we knew and didn't tell anyone."

Sam chuckled and flung his boxers at her "it's not like we have regular parties in there, only Nash and Jerry have seen the room."

"And Gail Chris Dov and Rebecca…had them over for lunch yesterday," she said and smiled sweetly, they had agreed only their two best friends would see it before the baby arrived.

Sam chuckled "it's fine I had Frank Ollie and Noelle in before you came home the other day."

Andy giggled and threw his boxers back at him "mr I'm serious don't not tell anyone," she said and pulled a shirt over her head "you want anything before I go?" she asked.

"Nah I'm good, just be careful I love ya and I'll see ya when you get back!" he called as the shower started.

"Love ya too!" she called as she went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a daze thinking about her dress Andy missed Traci and Gail slip into seats across from her "hello to you too," Traci said waving her hand in he face.<p>

"Sorry guys, hi," Andy said pulling her hands into her lap "I'm just nervous about my dress…what if it's wrong or doesn't fit?"

"Andy," Traci said "Gillian has been in constant touch with you since you placed the order, each time you've grown you've passed on the measurements, it'll be fine okay stop worrying."

"Yeah Andy, don't be working yourself up over nothing," Gail added.

Andy sighed "I know but everything is going so well something has to go wrong right?"

"No it doesn't," Rebecca said dropping into a seat. " Gillian will arrive with the dress later and it will be perfect, hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"Are we all set for tonight?" Traci asked.

"Yes," they all replied "I have everything in, movies popcorn ice-cream and maybe wine for you two," Andy added.

"Oh the car company called me to confirm the time for the car," Gail said.

"And you told them half eleven right?" Andy asked quickly.

"Andy," Traci said placing her hand over hers "we took all the numbers off you to confirm everything ourselves so you wouldn't worry, don't think about it we've taken care of it all."

"Yeah," Gail added "and if there was a problem we'd take care of it too."

"There's a problem?" Andy asked nervously.

"No Andy there is no problem," Rebecca added and stood up "everything is running smoothly, the flowers will arrive at ten am that's all we have left to get," she said and walked to the counter for a coffee.

Traci smiled and leaned closer to her "this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs Swarek," she grinned.

Andy smiled "I know I can't wait but I want to get it out of the way, I'm so nervous…does that make sense to you guys?"

"Perfect sense," Gail chuckled "you saw what Noelle was like on the way to marry Frank it's natural to feel that way."

Andy smiled and nodded she could always count on them to make her feel better "who'd have thought?" she asked out loud "the way I met him…arrested him blew his cover and now look at us," she looked down on her stomach "living together having a baby and getting married."

"Faith brought you into that building that day," Traci said.

"Or how about you not answering me when I called for back up or the fact I hadn't got my radio on," Andy chuckled.

Gail giggled "it was our first day and you did catch that kid in the end and Sam wasn't too mad at you."

Andy giggled again "yeah I never told you guys but after I was finished getting my ass handed to me by the Serge I went to see him in the locker rooms…he told me about the kid and where he'd seen him."

"Wow ten minutes later and he was already drooling over you," Gail chuckled.

"I wonder why he let you date Luke for so long," Traci asked out loud.

Andy looked down at her watch and stood up "he said he just wanted me to be happy even if it wasn't with him."

"Aww that's so romantic," Rebecca said "that proves he's loved you from the start."

"Yeah," Andy smiled as she thought about the night she kissed him in his truck "and it was me that made the first move."

"What!" Gail shrieked.

"Yeah," Andy giggled "he dropped me home we flirted a little I kissed him and jumped out of his truck…and he followed."

"Oh I remember that night….Luke had told you about Joe and I walked out to find you wrapped up in his arms and if I'm correct he was singing to you," Traci chuckled.

Andy giggled and grabbed her bag "yes he was and you know what," she said and took a step back "looking back that news was the best news I got-it sucked at the time but once I felt Sam hug me everything was better, then I kissed him and the res was history…if you'll excuse me guys I'm gonna go spend the last few hours with my soon to be husband, see ya at mine for nine!" she called as she walked out of the café.

…

Arriving home Andy let herself in "Sam?" she called when she didn't hear any movement.

"In here babe!" he called from the kitchen.

Andy walked to the kitchen and leaned against the frame "hey, what are you doing?" she asked as he stood by the stove with his back to her.

Sam turned and smiled at her "hey, and I'm making us a special dinner," he said and walked to her "did you have fun with the girls?"

Andy nodded "I did," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "spent best part of it talking about you."

"Hope it was all good," he chuckled "I am awesome you know."

Andy giggled "I have nothing bad to say about you."

Sam smiled and lowered his head "likewise," he whispered and kissed her softly. As he went to pull away Andy tightened her grip on him and kissed him deeply. "McNally," he mumbled against her "food has to go in the oven."

Andy took a step back "well be quick about it I might just have a surprise for you," she said seductively and picked up a bag.

Sam looked at the bag and a grin spread across his face "oh that kinda surprise," he said taking a step closer to her.

Andy took a step back "food has to go in the oven," she giggled and hurried out of the room.

Sam chuckled and walked back to the chicken he had ready to go in, placing it on the shelf he closed the door and set the timer "should have over an hour to enjoy this surprise," he said and walked out his room.

When he went in Andy wasn't there "babe?" he called.

"Two minutes!" she called from the attached bathroom.

Sam walked to the door and tipped it open to find her fixing her make up, slipping his hand around her arm he tugged her to him "you don't need to do yourself up for me you're beautiful without it," he said pulling her out to the room.

"I wanted it to be special," she said as he pulled her closer.

Sam looked down to the knot in her gown sliding his hands over to it he started to undo it "it will be special," he said before kissing her softly.

Andy deepened the kiss and shivered as his fingertips ran along her arms followed by the gown dropping to the floor "Sam," she whispered as he pulled her closer and moved onto her neck.

After a minute of nipping and sucking Sam pulled back "you look incredibly sexy," he said looking her up and down, she wore a matching lace pink and black set her bump in all it's glory.

Andy walked him to the bed as she kissed him deeply "I see you're still attracted to me then…that's a good start," she said and kissed him again before pushing him back onto the bed.

As she crawled up over him Sam watched her his eyes landing on her bump "you've never looked more beautiful and I'll always be attracted to you," he said and pulled her down to him.

Andy smiled as she hovered over him "can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?"

Sam smiled and pulled her closer "I just can't believe I have you," he said and stroked her cheek "you're an amazing person Andy I can't wait to see you tomorrow, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met I love you so much."

Andy sniffed and wiped her eyes "you're not supposed to make me cry Sam," she giggled as another tear fell.

Sam chuckled and gently rolled them over "wait until you hear what I have to say tomorrow," he said and kissed her sweetly.

….

Afterwards they lay in silence just enjoying each others company "I'm gonna miss you tonight," Andy muttered and scooted closer "won't be able to sleep."

Sam chuckled "as soon as you and Nash get into that bed you'll be out you won't have time to miss me."

Andy giggled as she thought about her and Traci with matching bumps "yeah you're probably right…what time are you going to Jerry's at?"

"I've to meet him Ollie and Frank at the penny for nine Diaz and Epstein don't finished till ten so we'll wait there for them before going back to Jerry's and Ryan should be there by then too," Sam replied.

Andy smiled "I can't wait to see him tomorrow, Gillian is bringing their son this time…we're finally getting to meet him."

Sam chuckled "I talked to him on the phone earlier when Ryan called, he can say Andy now."

"Aww that's so cute I called Gillian the other day he was telling me about bobbles," she giggled "his teddy," she added.

Sam chuckled and groaned as the timer went off "I have to get up now."

Andy rolled off him and sat up "have I time for a quick shower?" she asked.

"Sure babe," he said and kissed her quickly "I'll call you when it's ready," he said as he pulled clothes on.

"Okay," Andy smiled and pulled the sheet with her as she walked to the bathroom.

When she arrived in the kitchen she stopped in the doorway "Sam," she said as she looked at the table "you didn't have to do all this."

Sam walked to her and kissed her quickly "I wanted to," he said and took her hand "this is our last dinner as just boyfriend girlfriend."

Andy sat at the table "you're so cute," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and walked back to her with two plates "I know you can't drink so that was the wine out the window," he said and placed the plates down "but I did find non alcoholic wine….do you want a glass?" he asked.

Andy giggled "non alcoholic…what's the point?" she looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow "yes please baby and thank you," she smiled.

Sam got the bottle and walked back to the table "what have you girls got planned for tonight?" he asked as he poured her a glass.

"They'll be here for nine, you know the usual gossip popcorn movie….CSI marathon," she added.

Sam chuckled "you know you'll be up all night if you start watching that you can never stop…and none of that is real anyway, it takes way longer to run dna not to mention collecting it and…what?" he asked when she scowled at him.

"You do this every time I mention it, okay one," she counted on her fingers "I know it's not real, two, I love it, three, some of it is real and four, you're just jealous coz I think Taylor is hot."

Sam scoffed "please he doesn't have a patch on me I know how much you love me."

"Yeah and keep talking about it like that and it will all end pretty quickly….I watch CSI I can so cover up a murder," she giggled.

Sam laughed loudly "Andy you can't even lie about what time it is."

Andy narrowed her eyes at him "shut up," she said and turned back to her food.

* * *

><p>With dinner eaten the dishes done and the kitchen clean they moved to the sofa to enjoy the last few hours they had alone "so are we going to decide on a name?" Sam asked as she lay back against him<p>

"I like the girls name you had," Andy replied.

"And the boys?" he asked.

Andy waved her hand "kinda but I don't love it…you?"

"I like your boys a name…just not Traci for a girl," he replied.

"Why not?" Andy asked and turned to face him "Traci is my best friend it makes perfect sense."

Sam sighed she hadn't come up with another girls name she was adamant it be Traci if it were a girl "Traci Swarek? Babe I don't think that suits."

"Well Traci McNally sounds perfectly fine to me!" she snapped and pulled herself off the sofa.

"Babe where are you going?" he asked and followed her.

"To my room…you may as well head to Jerry's now!" she yelled and slammed the bedroom door.

Sam sighed and shook his head he knew it meant a lot to her and as she said Traci was her best friend but I just didn't feel right. Giving her time to cool off he went back to the living room and dropped onto the sofa.

Half an hour later Sam made her tea and walked to their room it was now after seven they didn't have much time, he didn't want to leave things like this. Pushing the door in he walked in with the cup and found her with a mountain of baby clothes on the bed. "What's all this?" he asked placing the cup down on the locker and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"All the stuff we've bought over the months….never sorted the sizes," she replied.

Sam picked up a tiny yellow onesie with a sheep on it and smiled "and you decided to do it now when you have people over for the night?" Andy nodded and folded another set "what can I do to help?" he asked.

A smile tugged at her lips but she wouldn't let it break just yet "zero to three months here," she said nodding beside her "three to six months here," she said nodding to the pile beside it "and so on," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and grabbed her wrist as she placed the set down "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you," he said looking up at her.

"No, I'm sorry," she sighed and dropped down beside him "I blame the hormones-that, and I kinda had Traci from the start for a girl…I never picked another one," she said and turned to him "I never thought about if you'd like it or not."

Sam smiled and rubbed her arm "if it means that much to you we can call her Traci…if it's a girl."

"No," she said "middle name…gotta agree right?" she asked "and this is not agreeing she added as he opened his mouth "this is you going with what I want so you won't upset me."

Sam chuckled "alright I won't argue," he said and stood up "now we're gonna go back to the sofa and enjoy the last hour we have left together before I get kicked outta my own home."

Andy looked at the bed "what about all this?" she asked.

Sam picked up the black bag on the floor and filled it before moving onto the second. Putting them in the closet he closed the door "we have a few weeks to go through all that," he said and took her hand leading her back to the living room.

….

It was finally time for Sam to leave and Andy was refusing to get up off him "babe you gotta move," he chuckled.

"No," Andy said childishly and tightened her grip on him "five more minutes."

Sam chuckled to himself he could easily get her off him if he wanted to, lying back he pulled her closer "have we ever spent a night apart since we got together?" he asked "the undercover not included-and your girls nights…even if you did call me at all hours," he added.

"No," she mumbled against him "I think that's why I don't wanna let you go."

Sam dropped a kiss on her forehead "how things change," he said looking up at the ceiling "last year if anyone told me I'd be in love about to get married and become a dad I'd laugh them right outta the place."

Andy giggled and looked up at him "glad I took you down in that alley?"

Sam lowered his head to hers "you better believe it," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

Andy turned her body and crawled her way fully onto him while deepening the kiss "Sam," she whimpered as he nipped at her neck and ran his hands under her shirt.

Sam pulled her closer and sucked on her pulse point knowing that made her weak "bedroom?" he mumbled against her.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled back as his lips found hers.

Lifting her onto his hips he stood up and started to walk to their room, stopping at the door he leaned her against it careful of her bump. As he fiddled with the door the kiss got more heated and she yanked his shirt over his head flinging it to the floor.

Just as Sam had the door open they both broke apart at a knock at the door "you gotta be kidding me, now she decides to be early," he muttered and dropped Andy to her feet.

Andy looked at the clock and giggled "I think it's you who's late," she said nodding to the clock.

Sam looked at the clock as it read nine-fifteen "who's fault is that?" he asked and picked up his shirt throwing it over his head.

Andy giggled and walked along the hall towards the door "not my fault you find me irresistible."

Sam chuckled and grabbed his keys and followed her "bye then babe," he said pulling her back to him "I love ya," he said and kissed her deeply.

Again knocking at the door broke them apart "I think they're eager to get in," Andy giggled and pulled away from him.

Pulling the door open her smile widened "Gillian!" she squealed and hugged her tight.

"Hey, good to see you, look at that bump!" she replied and pulled back "Sam," she greeted and hugged him too.

"Hey Gillian, how are you?" Sam asked "you need help with your bags before I go?"

"No!" they both yelled "…my dress is in the car," Andy added when he stared at them like they were crazy.

"Ah," Sam chuckled "right, I'll get out of the way then, Gillian as always great to see you," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "And you," he said turning to Andy and pulling her to him "I'll be seeing in the morning…have a great night," he said and kissed her sweetly "I love you," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too…and behave," she giggled as he picked up his bag..

"I will," he chuckled and walked out the door "bye!" he called as he made his way to his truck.

Andy stood by the door and waited until he pulled out, waving him off she stepped back in and closed the door "where's my little pal?" she asked.

Gillian chuckled "he protested that he wanted to be one of the boys so he's gone with daddy and will arrive here with your dad in the morning, he's dying to meet you."

"Not enough to spend a night with the girls," Andy chuckled and led her into the living room. "He'll be fine Leo is there with Jerry he'll entertain him" she said and sat down.

"Traci and the others should be here soon then we'll be watching a movie if you're up for that?" she asked.

Gillian nodded "yeah sounds good….do you not want to try your dress on?"

Andy nodded eagerly "yes, but Traci and Gail will kill me if I do it while they're not here…I'm trying to pretend it's not here yet," she giggled.

Gillian chuckled and stood up "yeah they would, I could kill for a cup of tea now you want one?" she asked and walked into the kitchen.

Andy followed her and leaned against the counter "no thanks I had one with Sam not long ago."

Gillian nodded and turned back to her "any changes on the name front?"

"Sort of," Andy replied "we still can't agree on anything…but we did compromise."

"Oh yeah?" Gillian asked.

Andy nodded "Traci is no longer the main name it's gonna be her middle name…if it's a girl."

"Makes sense," Gillian agreed "not that I didn't like it or anything, but trust me it helps when you both agree and you both have to compromise."

"Yeah it does, and Sam took Marcus off the table," Andy nodded and looked at the door as the buzzer went again "that'll be the others… now I can get my dress," she giggled and ran to the door.

"Can't wait," Gillian chuckled and followed her.

….

As soon as the girls arrived they insisted Andy try her dress on and let them try on their dresses, now here she stood in her dress it was more beautiful than she ever imagined "wow," was all she could say.

"Andy you ready yet?" Traci called and banged on the door.

"Yeah!" she called back and looked at herself again.

"We were starting to worry you'd got lost putting in on," Gail giggled. She stopped in her tracks and gasped "Andy…wow…you look amazing," she said looking her up and down.

"Sam is actually gonna die!" Traci yelled wide eyed.

"Andy you look so beautiful," Rebecca said.

"So I did good?" Gillian asked leaning against the doorframe.

Andy looked at the mirror again "yeah," she smiled "it's perfect," she said and looked at Gillian "thank you so much."

Traci walked to her and smiled a watery smile "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow."

"I know," Andy sniffed and rubbed her bump "I can't wait," she added and looked back to the mirror, she really couldn't believe how fabulous her dress had turned out.

"See, told you you had nothing to worry about," Gail said joining them "everything will go off without a hitch."

"Let's get these dresses off and get to the movie, it'll be bed time before we start," Traci chuckled.

Andy only remembered now they had their dresses on too and turned to them "those dresses are amazing," she said and looked at the four of them "I think it's fair to say there shall be a few drooling men tomorrow," she giggled.

"A few? Rebecca giggled "try every man there," she said and walked off to the spare room to change.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy had just come from getting her hair and make-up done, all she had to do was put her dress on. She rubbed her stomach and sighed as Gail pulled into her drive she hadn't felt right since she got up.<p>

"You okay?" Traci asked.

"Yeah," she sighed again "I just don't feel right-probably just the nerves," she added when the girls looked at one another

"You sure?" Gail asked as they climbed out "we have time to swing by the hospital," she offered.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Andy said as they walked inside "let's go get me married," she smiled and walked to her room.

Gillian followed her "you sure you're okay?" she asked from the doorway.

Andy nodded "now that the day is here "I'm nervous as hell."

Gillian chuckled "I remember that feeling…everything will be okay, in a few hours you'll be wondering why you were so nervous-call me if you need a hand," she smiled and closed the door over.

As Andy took off her jumper she winced as pain shot through her "relax baba," she said and rubbed her stomach "I know, I'm excited too," she smiled.

"Car will be here in an hour Andy!" Traci called in.

"Okay!" she called back and went back to getting ready.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed and looking herself up and down, now she had her hair and make up done she felt so much better about it. She looked to the door as it opened and Gail stuck her head in "your dad is here."

Andy nodded "thanks, I'll be out in a sec just need to sort my bag," she said.

Gail nodded and closed the door, Andy blew out a breath and rubbed her stomach the pains weren't settling "please," she asked and closed her eyes "please let me make it through the day."

Blowing out another breath she grabbed her bag and walked out to join the others. "Wow look at you," Tommy smiled proudly.

"Thanks dad you look handsome," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "where's Maureen?" she asked.

"Out taking pictures of the girls," he chuckled "I think she thinks she's the photographer."

Andy giggled "she seems to be more excited than I am," she said and walked to the kitchen "coffee or anything?" she asked as she turned the kettle on for herself.

"No thanks sweetie I just came from Jerry's I had one with Sam," Tommy replied.

"How is he?" Andy asked.

"Nervous," Tommy chuckled "wanted me to pass on he loved you and he can't wait to see you."

Andy smiled but it soon dropped when another pain shot through her stronger than the last "ow!" she yelled and dropped her cup.

"Andy?" Tommy said and hurried to her.

"I'm fine," she breathed "I'm fine…it's passing," she added and straightened herself up.

Tommy frowned "really?" he asked knowing when she said that she was anything but fine.

"Yes," she said and smiled at him "it's the nerves," she said and walked by him.

Tommy sighed and followed her "sweetie we can be a little late."

"I know but I'm fine dad don't be worrying," she said and walked by him again "I'm just going to get my flowers then Maureen can add me to the photos!" she called.

"Cars here!" Gail called a while later.

Andy was inside getting photos of her and her dad and finally little Ryan. She turned to Tommy "ready?" she asked.

Tommy chuckled and held out his arm "lets go make an honest woman out of you," he said and led her outside.

….

Sam stood at the alter with Jerry Ryan Oliver and Frank behind him, he had never been so nervous in his life. He couldn't believe how many people had turned up today-that made him more nervous.

He looked down at his watch and jumped as Jerry spoke in his ear "relax buddy she's on her way," he said and clapped him on the back.

Sam scrubbed his hands over his face "I didn't sleep a wink last night, kept running over those damn vows…why the hell did I agree to write my own?" he groaned.

Oliver chuckled "from the heart Sammy my man…girls love all the mumbo jumbo why do you think they always got for it?" he asked.

"Trust me Sam when she's in front of you you won't even notice the rest of us," Ryan said.

They all looked to the doors as the music began. Sam blew out a breath and watched waiting for his bride to enter.

Oliver smiled as his youngest daughter walked up the aisle with Leo and little Ryan. When they had taken their seats they all looked to see Rebecca walk up the aisle followed by Gail and Gillian.

When Traci started her walk Sam sucked in a breath as his eyes landed on Andy. As she walked to him with Tommy his eyes followed her "close your mouth man you're drooling," Jerry chuckled.

Sam chuckled and stepped forward when they reached the top "you look stunning babe," he smiled.

"Thank you," Andy smiled "you look amazing," she said looking him up and down.

"Swarek," Tommy said and shook his hand "make me proud son," he said and turned to Andy "and you, remember who you are you're not just a Swarek," he chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready to marry me?" Sam asked and led her to the priest.

"You know it," Andy replied and placed her hand on her stomach as another pain shot through her.

Sam noticed her tense and leaned closer as the priest welcomed everyone "you okay babe?" he asked.

Andy smiled and nodded "just nervous," she replied and looked to the priest.

….

As the service moved on it was time for their vows "Sam and Andy have each written their own vows," the priest "Sam," he said and nodded for him to go.

Sam turned to Andy and took both her hands "the day I met you I wanted to strangle you," he said and paused for a moment as everyone chuckled "but turns out it was the best thing to ever happen to me," he smiled and stroked her cheek "we became friends although we both know it was always more than that."

"I know that's right," Traci muttered from behind them.

"I don't know when my feeling for you changed, I mean I always cared about you as my friend and partner I wanted you to be happy…maybe it was your second day on the job when I tried to ask you home with me-or maybe it was the trip to Sudbury I don't know," he said "but I do remember the first time I admitted I loved you." He took a step closer to her "it was the day that Benny kid turned up, I watched you with him and how much you seemed to care for him within minutes of meeting him…you did throw yourself into a hail of bullets to get him out of the way."

He smiled sadly "when he passed than night the look on your face killed me- how upset you were you really do have a loins heart. Even though our lives took different paths we found our way to one another," he said and took another step closer to her. "Andy I promise to love you forever and give you whatever you need, the one thing I can guarantee to give you freely is my heart," he said "but I think you know you've had it a very long time and you'll have it for the rest of your life. I can't wait to start my life with you and our baby," he said and placed his hand on her stomach "no one has ever given me such an amazing gift and I promise here in front of all our friends and family to protect you both with everything I have."

"I want us to always be honest with one another I want us to still talk all the time, I don't want things to change because we're married now. I want us to stay like this forever because life with you has never been more perfect…I love you so much Andy," he said and caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"And Andy…when you're ready," the priest said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you for making me cry," she said through a laugh. Blowing out a few breaths she turned her attention back to him "when I met you I thought you were a typical cop, knows everything, cocky, loves himself, you were arrogant a jerk mean and hurtful-I know it was my fault for burning you," she said.

"Jerry!" Oliver coughed from behind Sam causing everyone to laugh.

Andy giggled "even though we all know it was Jerry you still took it out on me which made me despise you a little bit more, boy could I have not been more wrong," she said. "You're the most caring loving kind man I have ever met, you don't need to tell me you love me I know by the way you show it everyday. I couldn't have picked a better person to spend the rest of my life with-or a better man to raise our child I know he's gonna love you just as much as I do.

"That night I came to see you at the Penny about Emily I was tempted to go home with you, but after the disaster of the day before despite your charm I had to hold back no matter how much it killed me." Andy took a step closer to him "that was the day my feelings changed for you, and the moment I admitted I was in love with you was the night Ollie was shot you came to make sure I was okay. You were so gentle and sweet you didn't push you just sat there and tried to make it better and you did," she smiled. "I know I was a mess and cried the whole night….after turning up at your door like a crazy person," she giggled.

"Sam I promise to love you forever and do whatever I can to make your life better. I promise to say it every day, I promise ten years down the road we'll be just as happy as we are today and for me, I couldn't be happier. You make my life complete I couldn't imagine being with anyone else and I kick myself every single day that we wasted so much time, but we're here now," she smiled "I love you so much Sam I can't wait to start this next chapter with you."

The priest gave them a few minutes to recover from their vows before moving on. "Sam, do you take Andy to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," Sam nodded and smiled down at Andy and reached behind him for the ring from Jerry. Placing the ring on her finger he kissed her hand and brought it back down to her side but didn't let go.

"Andy, do you take Sam to be your husband?" he asked next.

"I do," Andy said excitedly as she turned to Traci for Sam's ring. Sliding it up his finger she looked up at him and smiled her megawatt smile.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest said and stepped back.

Sam pulled Andy to him "been trying with all my might not to kiss you sooner," he said and kissed her passionately.

Andy giggled and pulled away "save it for later," she said as his hands ran down her lower back.

"Oh I plan to," he said and kissed her again "I love you," he whispered.

"Me to…ow!" she hissed and grabbed her stomach.

"What is it babe?" Sam asked and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Nothing," she said and shook her head "I'm fine, sorry…just a little pain," she said and turned to the girls "shall we move this party on?"

* * *

><p>Halfway through their reception Andy jumped as pain shot through her "that's it," Sam said and pulled her up "we're going to the hospital," he said and grabbed his suit jacket.<p>

"Sam no really I'm fine," she said and rubbed her stomach.

"You are not fine!" he snapped "you're in pain since the wedding we're going no arguments!" he yelled and started to lead her away. "Andy," he said through gritted teeth when she tugged on his hand.

When she didn't reply he turned to face her and his stomach dropped at the look on her face "babe?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Sam," she gasped wide eyed "m-my waters broke!" she cried causing the place to fall into silence.

"What!" he yelled.

Andy lifted her dress up a bit "my waters broke," she whimpered.

"Sammy!" Jerry called "I'll drive I'll pull my car to the door!" he called as he ran out the door.

"Come on Andy," Traci said and took one of her arms.

"You should have let me take you to the hospital this morning," Gail scolded.

"What!" Sam yelled "you've been getting these pains all morning and you didn't say anything?" he yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" she screamed.

"Sam please try stay calm she doesn't need the stress," Gillian said as she opened the car door for them.

"Good luck Andy we're all following!" Ryan called as the door closed.

"I'm sorry," Andy sniffed "I just didn't want to ruin the day."

Sam sighed and looked down on her "don't worry about that now," he said and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

…..

Two and a half hours later Andy threw her head back panting "don't ever ever ask me to do that again," she panted.

Sam chuckled and kissed her on the head "you did great babe," he said and kissed her again.

"Say hello to your daughter guys," the nurse smiled carrying the little bundle.

"Wow she's tiny," Sam said smiling down on her.

"She looks so like you," Andy said as the nurse placed her in her arms.

"She's beautiful guys any names yet?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Andy smiled "Charlie Traci Swarek," she said and looked over at Sam "this is our daughter," she sniffed.

"My girls," Sam smiled and kissed Andy.

"Do you want to hold her?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded and took her from Andy "hello Charlie," he cooed "welcome to the family," he chuckled.

Andy looked over at him and smiled, grabbing her phone she opened up her camera "smile daddy," she said.

Sam never felt more prouder than he did right now…daddy. Looking up at Andy he smiled the biggest and widest smile he had ever pulled.

He handed Charlie back to Andy and took her phone "your turn mommy," he said and took the picture.

….

A while later all three of them lay on the bed "she's gonna be heartbreaker when she's older," Sam chuckled.

Andy nodded "but she'll have mommy and daddy keeping an eye on her," she looked over at Sam "happy wedding day baby," she said and leaned over to kiss him.

"Best day of my life," he said and kissed her again "a wife and a daughter all in one day," he said and pulled her into him "I am so glad you kissed me in the truck that night."

"Me too," Andy smiled "look at what we have now," she said looking down at Charlie "best feeling in the world."

"Time for you to get some sleep," Sam said and took Charlie from her.

"No," Andy said and stopped him from getting up "let's just enjoy being a family before Traci and everyone else are banging the door down."

Sam smiled and settled back behind her this was his family, he built this he made that perfect little girl in his arms "you got it babe," he said and pulled Andy into him "I love you I am so proud of you right now," he said and kissed her head.

Andy settled back into him as he lowered Charlie into his arms "we love you too," she said closed her eyes. She went back to the night she kissed Sam…funny what a simple song can do.

**A/N; So there you go guys another one bites the dust, hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


End file.
